soy tuya
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Mi luna de miel fue casi todo lo que soñé que seria, un paraíso tropical, agua turquesa, románticos paseos por la playa, y montones y montones de sexo. la única cosa que faltaba era el novio...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… **

* * *

Sinopsis

Mi luna de miel fue casi todo lo que soñé que sería, un paraíso tropical, agua turquesa, románticos paseos por la playa, y montones y montones de sexo. La única cosa que faltaba era el novio.

Después de siete años de inercia a través de una relación con Jacob, mis sentidos estaban entumecidos. Una semana de pasión con un desconocido era lo que necesitaba para aclarar mi cabeza y recuperar el control de mi vida. Pero, ¿cómo seguir adelante cuando el hombre que sólo se suponía que era una aventura se filtra de alguna manera en tu alma y te roba el corazón?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola¡ estoy de vuelta con una nueva adaptación, espero que le den una oportunidad, cuando lo leí me enamore. en un rato mas subiré el primer capitulo, a si que nos vemos en un rato mas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… se actualizara cada cuatro días.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

Pov bella

¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? —Fui sacada de mi ensoñación por la alegre azafata, me tomó un minuto para salir de mis pensamientos. Estaba en una niebla de tal manera que no podía estar segura de sí acababa de despertar, y la última semana fue un sueño, o si fue realmente un recuerdo inolvidable.

—Voy a querer un vodka con arándano y ella va a querer un merlot, Vas a tener que disculparla, se ha pasado la última semana jodiéndose los sesos por un magnífico desconocido y parece que no puede superarlo. —Alice sonrió a la horrorizada azafata, quien tenía un aspecto agradable, estaba alrededor de los cuarenta años. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba convencida de que no estaba acostumbrada a una boca tan obscena en primera clase.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi la mayoría de los otros pasajeros, parecían educados y refinados, muchos de ellos iban vestidos más como para un engreído partido de tenis que un vuelo de doce horas desde Honolulú a Nueva York. Alice se sentiría fuera de lugar, incluso si yo no tuviese boca de caminero.

Alice Brandon ha sido mi mejor amiga desde tercer grado. Nos convertimos en almas gemelas desde nuestro primer día en el coro, cuando pudimos cantar completamente en armonía al ritmo de la música. Veinte años después, nuestras vidas tomaron diferentes caminos, pero eso nunca desvaneció nuestro vínculo.

Aparte de nuestra edad, no tenemos nada en común. Alice se ve como si hubiese acabo de salir de una banda de rock, con su oscuro y corto cabello salvaje, que cae alrededor de su cara de porcelana, viste ropa apretada junto con botas de cuero trenzadas de cinco pulgadas. Como si sus curvas no fueran suficientes para mirarla, pues tiene un centenar de pulseras que llegan hasta la mitad de sus brazos creando un dulce tintineo cuando ella se mueve. Yo, por otra parte, tengo predilección por el violeta. Mi larga, gruesa y castaña, cabellera lisa, curvas normales y mi piel pálida a pesar de que ahora estaba bronceada gracias a nuestras vacaciones tropicales en la isla Esme contrastan significativamente con mi mejor amiga.

.

_**Una semana antes**_...

.

Un día entero de sol después de que aterrizamos, me dejó exhausta.

Seguramente no estaba pensando correctamente cuando reservé el vuelo nocturno y directo desde Nueva York hasta La Isla Esme. ¿Realmente pensé que aterrizaría a las ocho de la mañana y me sentiría fresca, relajada y lista para comenzar el primer día de mi luna de miel? Una siesta de dos horas en la playa no hizo nada para sacudir mi Jet Lag, y para las ocho de la noche estaba alistándome para salir con Alice, estaba empezando a preguntarme en qué me había metido.

Llegamos al restaurant japonés del resort y silenciosamente me recordé que necesitaba comer aunque no tenía mucha hambre. La última vez que salí de copas con Alice sin haber comido nada, Jacob tuvo que cargarme hacia las escaleras cuando me desmayé en el piso de la cocina. Odiando los pensamientos sobre Jacob que aún llenaban mi memoria, tomé una respiración profunda y empujé todos mis pensamientos sobre él fuera de mi cabeza, determinada a que no me arruinara más de lo que ya lo hizo con nuestra luna de miel.

Después de que ordenamos, una bonita mesera usando un tradicional kimono rojo nos trajo bebidas servidas en cocos con unas bonitas sombrillitas moradas.

—Gracias, pero no ordenamos esas. —dije cuándo comenzó a poner las bebidas en nuestra mesa.

La mesera sonrió y silenciosamente apuntó hacia el otro lado del restaurant donde estaba una mesa con una docena de hombres, uno de los cuales, sonreía y sostenía su copa en alto.

Alice sonrió, tomó una de las bebidas y la mantuvo alzada, brindándole de vuelta al hombre sonriente. A pesar de que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pude ver que era atractivo y tenía una condenadamente sexy sonrisa. Mis ojos escanearon la mesa donde estaba sentado y casi jadeo con lo que descubrieron. Demonios, todos eran atractivos, uno más guapo que el otro. Ellos lucían como si viajaran a un torneo de rugby o quizás una sesión de fotos para la ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Estaba agradecida por mi bronceado en ese momento, ya que así nadie vería mi sonrojo.

Alice chocó su copa con la mía y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara la mesa más cercana a nosotras.

—Recuerda ¡debemos follar mucho en nuestra luna de miel, nena! Me atraganté con mi bebida antes de que estuviéramos riéndonos como si de nuevo estuviéramos en el tercer grado.

Nuestra cena estaba recién siendo servida cuando vi al club de chicos yendo hacia la salida del restaurant. Aparentemente no fui la única que notó la partida de ellos, ya que, parecían tener la atención de la mitad del restaurant. El llamativo grupo atrajo mucha atención por ser alborotadores, guapos y beber mucho alcohol.

El hombre sonriente que nos envió las bebidas se paró junto a nuestra mesa con dos de sus amigos en su camino hacia la salida.

—Señoritas, espero que vengan a la fogata que el resort estará haciendo esta noche. —Su sonrisa con hoyuelos hizo su cara aún más atractiva.

—Lo haremos. —Alice alzó sus cejas y sonrió al hombre—. Y gracias por las bebidas, estaban deliciosas. —Su respuesta fue más un ronroneo que una declaración. Había olvidado lo buena que era en el coqueteo, era su segunda naturaleza y tenía la habilidad de que todo sonara burlón. Estaba segura de que si ella le preguntara a un hombre caminando por la calle la hora, él pensaría que ella quería acostarse con él.

—Fue todo un placer. Sabes esta podría ser una mala línea para ligar, pero me pareces tan familiar. —Su frente se arrugó y pude ver como las ruedas giraban a medida que trataba de ubicar la cara.

—Tal vez podamos descubrir de donde me conoces después, en la hoguera. —Alice levantó una de sus cejas provocativamente.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí. —Él sonrió y vi como sus ojos lentamente repasaban a Alice, pero su atención pronto fue robada por el resto del grupo de chicos que estaban haciendo un lío cerca de la puerta—. Mejor me voy antes de que esos idiotas sean echados. Las buscaré luego, Señoritas.

Después del breve tiempo de Alice como la cantante principal de la banda New Moon, la gente siempre pensó que ella lucía familiar. Hace cinco años la banda tuvo un hit número uno, luego se separaron por problemas entre los miembros antes de que lanzaran el álbum que consolidaría su fama. Aparentemente el guitarrista se estaba acostando con la mujer del baterista y ellos no pudieron superarlo. Desafortunadamente, la banda se convirtió en una de esas de "un solo hit", pero la gente aún recuerda vagamente la cara de Alice. Ella de verdad no era el tipo de mujer de la que te pudieras olvidar.

Alice y yo tocamos juntas en una banda sólo de chicas en Boston por cinco años. Hicimos un montón de shows locales y tuvimos un buen seguimiento. No ganábamos el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir, pero amábamos lo que hacíamos y funcionó por un tiempo. Para el momento en que decidimos ir por diferentes caminos, ya había conocido a Jacob, comencé a estudiar para obtener un título en música y empezaba a estar satisfecha con mi vida. Alice no desistió de nuestro sueño de ser estrellas de rock, por lo que separamos caminos cuando decidió irse a Nueva York a la edad de veintiún años para unirse a la banda New Moon como su cantante principal.

Después de eso hablábamos dos veces a la semana por teléfono e iba a visitarla a Nueva York en la mayoría de mis descansos de la universidad. Sin lugar a dudas no había simpatía entre ella y Jacob. Él dejó en claro que desaprobaba la vida fiestera de Alice y no le gustaban mis viajes frecuentes a Nueva York. A lo largo de los años sacrifiqué mucho por Jacob y renuncié a una gran parte de lo que era, pero nunca lo dejé interponerse entre Alice y yo.

Se suponía que ella sería mi dama de honor en mi boda, el fin de semana pasado. Alice vio como el grupo de chicos dejaba el restaurant y luego se volteó hacia mí.

—Bella creo que necesitas escoger a uno de esos chicos y conseguir una follada de despecho. ¿Dónde hacerlo mejor que en Hawái?

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero salir con alguien todavía. —Ya habíamos tenido esa conversación en el avión de camino a Hawái y sospeché que Alice cedió muy rápido a la hora de dejar el tema atrás.

—¿Quién dijo algo de salir? —Me sonrió—. Sólo escoge a uno y ten un gran momento. No pienses en ello y tampoco lo sobre analices. Fóllalo, ni siquiera averigües su nombre. Sólo diviértete, Bella. Ese Jacob chupó la vida de mi compañera en el crimen y ¡la estamos regresando a la vida esta semana!

Tal vez no estaba lista para un nuevo hombre, pero definitivamente estaba lista para rehacer mi vida y divertirme. Respondí a su discurso con la única palabra que sabía que le haría feliz, además de estar de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Shoot?

Alice emitió un chillido de placer y me abrazó al mismo que llamaba al mesero para pedir nuestros tragos de tequila.

Estábamos entre achispadas y ebrias de camino a la fogata. Era una noche hermosa y las antorchas iluminaban un camino a través de la arena hacia la orilla de la playa. Una enorme fogata estaba ardiendo y una banda caribeña de calipso tocaba una canción en tambores de acero y un caballero mayor, cantaba. Los mesoneros paseaban alrededor entregando cocteles de frutas y las mujeres ofrecían collares de flores frescas, usando tops de bikini y faldas hula.

Miré a mí alrededor y no estaba sorprendida de que la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta estaban en pareja, después de todo, el resort era un destino de luna de miel favorito. Me entristecí al pensar que se suponía que estaría allí con Jacob, relajándome después de mi boda. Alice se dio cuenta del cambio en mi humor y nos guio hacia el gran bar establecido bajo las luces en la playa.

—Dos shoots de tequila, por favor. —La respuesta de Alice a todos los problemas siempre era la misma, tequila y una fiesta. Nos tomamos nuestros tragos, lamimos la sal del reverso de nuestras manos y chupamos conjuntamente los limones.

—Otra ronda para las Señoritas y para todos mis amigos, por favor. —La profunda y aterciopelada voz envió un escalofrío a mi espina dorsal. Me volteé para localizar la cara de la voz y me encontré con los ojos verdes esmeraldas más asombrosos que había visto en mi vida. No estaba segura de sí era el alcohol o el hombre, pero jadeé y se me puso la piel de gallina en mis brazos. Los ojos me sonrieron y por un momento no pude romper el contacto con esa mirada.

Parpadeé y obligué a mis ojos a apartar la mirada, lentamente miré más allá de sus ojos y me di cuenta de que esos cautivadores ojos verdes estaban unidos al hombre más magnifico que había visto, quien observaba como lo estudiaba. La esquina de su perfecta boca, se convirtió en una sexy media sonrisa, y supe que se dio cuenta cómo mi cuerpo reaccionó a él. Pero él no sería un caballero y pretender que no lo notó. En su lugar, dio un paso más cerca de mi espacio personal y sentí el calor irradiando entre nosotros.

Para escapar de la intensidad de su mirada, me volví hacia el bartender quien sostenía mi siguiente shoot de tequila. Me di la vuelta de nuevo hacia el Dios de ojos verdes para agradecerle y casi me estrello contra su pecho. Él no se había movido fuera de mi espacio personal. En su lugar, se quedó ahí parado, mirándome ligeramente divertido. Sostuve en alto mi trago.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Me encantaría. —Él sonrió, pero no tenía un trago en su mano. Arqueó una ceja con una sexy amplia sonrisa en su cara y tuve el presentimiento de que él no estaba aceptando la oferta de tomar unos tragos juntos. Me reí y negué con la cabeza antes de tomar el otro trago con la sal y el limón. Mi cabeza emitió un zumbido y supe que probablemente debería dejar de beber en ese momento, pero estaba con Alice, a miles de millas lejos de casa y seguro que eso no pasaría. Alice agarró mi mano y me llevó lejos del bar, sin ser consciente de la hermosa criatura que estaba a mi espalda.

—Vamos, hagamos uno por los viejos tiempos.

Sólo Alice podía hablar con el cantante de mediana edad, de la banda de calipso para que nos dejara cantar en la fogata de bienvenida del resort sin ni siquiera saber si podríamos sostener una nota. El último trago de tequila se fue directo a mi cabeza y no sentía dolor a medida que la seguía hacia donde estaba la banda, ansiosa por cantar con ella. Habían pasado años desde que cantamos juntas y realmente lo había extrañado.

Alice habló con la banda y cantamos una de nuestras favoritas, "Shake your body" de los Jackson 5. Era un sonido boogy y disco de los 70, el cual la gente no podía evitar bailar. Cuando terminamos, la gente aplaudía y bailaba, y la banda nos pidió que cantáramos de nuevo. Y ¿Qué puede seguir a un clásico de los Jackson, sino el hit de los setena de Wild Cherry, "Play That Funky Music?" Claro que hicimos nuestra propia versión de la canción pero la gente cantaba y bailaba con nosotras de cualquier manera. A pesar de que han pasado años desde que cantamos juntas, nadie se habría dado cuenta. Trabajábamos juntas fácilmente y ha sido así desde aquella primera vez en tercer grado. Para el momento en que terminamos, el tequila nos pegó fuertemente con sus efectos y ambas nos reímos en nuestro camino de vuelta al bar, tropezando solo un poquito.

El bartender dejó de servir bebidas a medida que nos acercábamos y nos aplaudió lentamente, a lo cual respondimos con saludos y una reverencia. Él nos dio a cada una otro shoot de tequila cortesía de la casa e hicimos la rutina de tragar-sal-limón con experta sincronía. El hombre atractivo del restaurant que nos regaló las bebidas, vino hacia nosotras con algunos de sus amigos.

—Señoritas, ustedes estuvieron espectaculares. Eso fue increíble. —Él sonreía y era obvio que era sincero y no una de sus líneas para ligar.

—Gracias, ¡Fue tan divertido! —respondió Alice y yo sonreí. Ambas estábamos con la adrenalina post-show. Había pasado mucho desde que sentí esa familiar euforia que casi olvido lo que cantar en un escenario puede hacerme. Hablamos por un rato y descubrimos que el grupo de chicos no estaba en Hawái para un torneo de rugby o una sesión de fotos, sino una despedida de soltero.

—Wow, hay una despedida de soltero. —dije a nuestro nuevo amigo Jasper, el hombre que nos compró las bebidas en el restaurant.

—Sí, el padrino está cargado y se está haciendo cargo de la fiesta entera. Tenemos el Pent-house para toda la semana. Algunos de los chicos se están quedando ahí y otros regresarán en pocos días. Es bastante agradable. En lugar de verlo, realmente sentí que el hombre de los ojos verdes había vuelto. Estaba segura de que estaba parado justo detrás de mí, pero no pude obligarme a voltear y comprobarlo.

—Hablando del diablo. —Jasperseñalo detrás de mí y lentamente me volteé, encontrando al Dios de ojos verdes ridículamente cerca de mi espalda y mirándome.

—Hola de nuevo. —Mi voz salió como un susurro. Podía sentir como el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo y jugaba trucos con mi cerebro inundado en tequila.

Él me miró y sonrió, pero no hizo intento alguno de moverse. Era alto, probablemente unos buenos treinta centímetros más alto que mi metro sesenta de estatura. Sus hombros eran anchos y su polo azul oscuro se estiraba ligeramente para contenerse a su tamaño. Su camisa se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo como si se hubiera hecho específicamente para él, y sus jeans colgaban de su estrecha cintura.

—Tu voz es hermosa. —Su voz era profunda y me habló de una manera baja y controlada, a pesar de que estábamos tan cerca y rodeados, por lo que suponía, eran sus amigos.

—Gracias, también la tuya. —Santa mierda, ¿realmente dije eso en voz alta? Estaba agradecida de que estuviéramos afuera, así no podía ver mi cara volverse roja; me sonrojé tanto por mis palabras que ni siquiera mi bronceado podría ocultar mi vergüenza. Lo estaba pensando, pero no era mi intención decirlo. Otro peligroso efecto secundario de los tragos de tequila.

Él sonrió y levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. Le di la espalda para permitirme tomar un respiro. Jasper lo tomó como una señal para ofrecerse a comprarme una bebida. Justo cuando abría mi boca para responder, el hombre de los ojos verdes respondió por mí.

—No gracias, yo me encargo de su próxima ronda. —Lo miré en shock mientras su amigo captaba la indirecta y se iba sonriendo.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y lo miré, mis pies un poco inestables debido al tequila. Él seguía sin moverse y aún estaba en mi espacio personal. La manera en que se cernió sobre mí y me hizo saber su tamaño, era una postura casi posesiva.

—¿Qué si quería que él me comprara una bebida?

—No querías. —dijo con voz baja y la cara seria. ¿Era en serio o estaba bromeando?

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? —Podía sentir la tensión creciendo entre nosotros.

Alice caminó inconscientemente hacia nosotros e interrumpió nuestro acalorado intercambio. Ella aún estaba mareada después de nuestra presentación y su sonrisa y felicidad me trajo buenos recuerdos.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos tan calladamente? —Ella puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y estaba bastante segura de que lo hizo para mantener su equilibrio.

—Sólo le decía a tu amiga la hermosa voz que tiene. —le habló a Alice pero sus ojos nunca me dejaron. Alice sonrió.

—La adulación te llevará lejos. —Ella extendió su mano—. Soy Alice.

El Dios de ojos verdes tomó su mano y la sostuvo; estaba aliviada de que su atención finalmente me dejara.

—Edward. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Alice. —Él regresó sus ojos rápidamente hacia mí—. ¿Y tú eres…?

Alice inmediatamente intervino, arrastrando ligeramente sus palabras.

—Su nombre es Marie. —La miré como si se hubiera vuelto loca y ella me guiñó un ojo. No hizo intento alguno de esconder su descarada mentira y no estaba segura de sí era porque estaba ebria o estaba jugando un juego. Sabía que estaba tratando de recordarme sutilmente nuestra conversación en la cena, alentándome a tener una aventura sin compromisos o nombres. Por supuesto, Alice tal vez intentó hacerlo sutilmente, pero su poca experiencia con la sutileza hizo de sus palabras y acciones, bastante obvias.

—Marie, ¿huh? —Edward me miró de manera sospechosa.

Sonreí.

—Supongo, Edward.

—¿Qué te trae a la Isla Esme, Marie? —Él puso un especial énfasis en Marie, sabiendo muy bien que no era mí nombre realmente.

—Bueno, ¡Estoy en mi luna de miel, Edward! —Pensé que mi respuesta sonó histérica en mi estado ebrio. Alice seguro lo creía también, considerando que escupió su bebida y casi se ahoga con ella cuando se unió a mi risa por mi declaración.

Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que Edward lucía enojado, pero debió darse cuenta de que estábamos tomándole el pelo. Alice y yo nos reímos como locas, pero Edward no parecía ver la gracia en nuestra broma como nosotras. Cuando finalmente recuperamos el control de nuestras risitas, Alice miró a Edward, quien claramente esperaba una explicación, sonrió y luego fue hacia los amigos de Edward.

Miré a Edward y él me observaba, su cara mostraba que su paciencia se agotaba.

—Se suponía que sería mi luna de miel, pero rompimos hace dos meses. La luna de miel ya estaba pagada, así que decidí venir con Alice y convertirla en vacaciones en su lugar.

Edward sonrió, aparentemente feliz de mi respuesta. Fue hasta la parte delantera del bar para agarrar dos botellas de aguas. Sus dedos rozaron los míos cuando me tendió una, enviando una sacudida eléctrica que me hizo retirar mi mano. Lo miré confusa. Se puso al nivel de mis ojos, me miró seriamente a ellos, buscando algo brevemente.

—Yo también lo sentí.

Unas pocas horas después, estábamos en el bar del resort disfrutando de la fiesta de despedida de soltero y ya habíamos hecho algunos amigos. El soltero, Laurent, resultó ser un buen tipo, quien aparentemente estaba babeando por su prometida. La mayor parte de la noche la pasó siendo agobiado y molestado por sus amigos, la mayoría de los cuales aún eran solteros. Edward actuó como el anfitrión para la multitud alborotada y la mayoría del personal parecía ya conocerlo por su nombre.

Alice se estaba poniendo cómoda con Jasper cuando los últimos invitados de la fiesta se despedían, dejándonos solo a nosotros cuatro. El bartender nos dijo que se estaba preparando para irse y le preguntó a Edward si quería que le dejara las llaves para que cerrara luego.

—¿Tú trabajas aquí o algo? —pregunté confundida luego de que él aceptara las llaves.

—O algo. —Edward sonrió pero no me dijo más. Fue al otro lado del bar y alcanzó una botella de agua—. Bebe. —Fue todo lo que me dijo cuándo me la tendió.

—Eres bastante mandón, ¿no? —Sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba tomar agua o mañana lo lamentaría, pero él no me la ofreció sino que me ordenó tomarla.

—Sí. —Me miró directamente a los ojos sin ofrecer disculpas, y no aparté la mirada mientras abría y bebía de su botella de agua.

Su mirada me hizo marear, pero no iba a retractarme. El trasero arrogante me estaba afectando, y era una odiosa combinación entre estar enojada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Sostuve su mirada mientras abría mi botella y bebía de ella. Edward finalmente rompió nuestra mirada ardiente, y por una fracción de segundo pensé que había ganado nuestra riña sin palabras.

Luego vi cómo me repasaba de arriba abajo, sus ojos se tomaron su tiempo a medida que pasaban por mis pechos y mi estómago plano. Cuando terminó y se tomó una buena larga mirada, sus ojos regresaron a los míos de nuevo. Él no trató de ocultar su asalto visual, en su lugar, disfrutó que lo viera hacerlo. Sentí un latido entre mis muslos que hizo temblar a mis piernas en respuesta. Él se dio cuenta de mi cuerpo respondiendo a él y me dio una sexy sonrisa malvada con una de sus cejas alzada.

—Mierda, necesito irme a la cama. —Necesitaba alejarme de este fascinante hombre antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Su sonrisa malvada creció pero no respondió—. ¡Alice me voy a la cama!, ¿vienes? —grité hacia al otro lado del bar donde ella estaba acurrucada con Jasper.

—Nos vemos allí en un rato, Bella.

Edward se acercó al bar y puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Tuve que luchar para quedarme quieta mientras su mano incendiaba mi piel bajo su toque.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación. —Edward lanzó las llaves a Jasper. Su mano nunca me dejó mientras caminábamos y me pregunté si él sentía mi piel ardiendo bajo su gran mano—. Así que, Bella ¿o sigue siendo Marie?, ¿por qué Alice no quería decirme tu verdadero nombre?

El alcohol era como un suero de la verdad para mí, dame algunos tragos y todo lo que quieras saber saldrá.

—Ella tuvo ésta loca idea de que debería tener una aventura anónima mientras estuviéramos aquí para celebrar mi recién encontrada soltería.

—¿Y por qué es una loca idea? —Su tono era plano y serio.

De verdad pensé en ello por un minuto y no pude encontrar una respuesta.

—Umm, no estoy segura, supongo que no es realmente tan loco, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo, los encuentros de una noche.

Él no dijo nada más mientras entrabamos al ascensor. Se mantuvo cerca y detrás de mí, a pesar de que no había nadie más. Sentí su aliento tibio en mi cuello y mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo por lo cerca que estaba, él también tuvo que sentirlo.

El ascensor se paró en mi piso y estaba decepcionada por perder la cercanía de su cuerpo. Su mano volvió a la parte baja de mi espalda cuando caminábamos hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

—Así que, todo está resuelto entonces. —Estaba revisando en mi bolso para encontrar mi llave y miré hacia él confundida, claro, debo estar aturdida y me perdí algo de nuestra conversación. Él continuó—. Ya se tu nombre y que tienes una gran voz, así que no puede ser totalmente anónimo. ¿Qué tal si nos limitamos a diez preguntas para cada uno, así no llegaremos a conocernos tan bien y será de alguna manera anónimo?

Mi boca cayó abierta ante su sugerencia, no pretendía estar en shock, estaba en shock.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo conmigo en esta semana y solo preguntar y responder diez preguntas personales?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. —Su respuesta fue mortalmente seria.

—Estás loco. —Lo miré enojada, mi cara confirmaba mis pensamientos de que él estaba loco.

—Creí que habíamos establecido que no era loco.

—No dije que eso fuera loco, dije que tú estás loco. —Enfaticé la diferencia.

Pero Edward no respondió a mi acusación con palabras. En su lugar me alcanzó y me alzó sin esfuerzo, sujetándome contra la puerta de mi habitación, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su boca cubrió agresivamente la mía, y lamió mis labios demandando que se abrieran. Inconscientemente, mis labios se separaron y nuestras lenguas colisionaron desesperadamente. No era un primer beso, era EL primer beso. Nos sostuvimos el uno al otro apretadamente y su boca devoró la mía duramente con una cruda necesidad colgando entre nosotros. Su cuerpo se presionó apretadamente contra el mío y cada onza de mi cuerpo se electrificó desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies. Sentí su dura erección contra mi estómago y supe que nuestros cuerpos estaban en la misma sintonía.

Él rompió el beso y puso su frente contra la mía, mirando dentro de mis ojos. Ambos estábamos sin respiración y jadeando.

—Lo sentí desde el primer minuto en que te vi. Tú lo sentiste también.

No podía negar que estaba en lo cierto.

—Sí. —La palabra salió sin respiración y desde mi garganta, ni siquiera sonó como mi voz.

—Será mejor que abras esa cerradura rápido, antes de que deje de ser un caballero y te folle esta noche, a pesar de que estas borracha.

Mordí mi labio inferior y él me puso sobre mis pies lentamente, nuestros cuerpos se apretaban íntimamente el uno con el otro a medida que me deslizaba por su cintura.

Me besó duro en los labios y luego me empujó hacia atrás para verme.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran intensos y casi se convertían en grises.

—Nada de beber mañana. —Era más una orden que un pedido.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me volví hacia él cuando se quedó parado en la puerta. Pude notar que tenía una lucha interna para controlarse a sí mismo.

—Está bien. —susurré y luego cerré la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… se actualizara cada cuatro días.**

**.**

.

Capítulo 2

.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un golpe en la puerta y mientras levantaba mi cabeza rápidamente recordé la noche anterior. Mi cabeza estaba palpitando y me sentí como si hubiera peleado tres rounds en una pelea de pesos pesados, y yo era la perdedora. Miré a la cama de Alice, donde ella dormía profundamente. Respondí a la puerta para encontrar al servicio de habitaciones con un carrito.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan, su desayuno está listo. —La voz del camarero no era particularmente fuerte, sin embargo cada palabra se sintió como un clavo siendo empujado en mi cerebro.

—Lo siento, debe haber un error, yo no ordené ningún desayuno.

—El Señor Masen pidió que lo entregáramos con prontitud a su habitación a las once de la mañana.

—¿El Señor Masen? —Debo haberme visto tan confundida como me sentía.

—Él le escribió una nota, quizás eso explique las cosas. —El camarero esperó pacientemente a que mis ojos se enfocaran lo suficiente para entender las palabras en la nota.

Abrí el sobre sellado del hotel y leí la nota. La letra era oscura, limpia e inclinada.

"_Buenos días Marie. Bebe el jugo de tomate, ayudará con la resaca. Toma dos de estas píldoras también. Come los huevos, necesitarás la energía más tarde. Las flores me hacen pensar en ti. "_

_Edward_.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza y dejé pasar al camarero con su carrito. Había dos comidas y una variedad de bebidas, así que al menos era suficientemente considerado para alimentarnos a las dos. También había una botella de aspirinas nueva y un hermoso arreglo de las más brillantes y coloridas flores silvestres que había visto. Le mostré el camino al camarero y tomé un sorbo de jugo de tomate con dos aspirinas. El hombre realmente me molesto y excitó al mismo tiempo. Era muy dulce que me enviara el desayuno, pero la nota era más una orden para comer que una sugerencia.

—¿Ordenaste el desayuno?, Más vale que sea medio día si me estás despertando. —Alice gimió y se volteó, su voz sonaba ronca, justo como yo me sentía.

—Yo no lo ordené, Edward lo hizo. Junto instrucciones para comer. —El sarcasmo destilaba de mi voz en la segunda frase.

—¿Edward? Oh... Umm... Ese hombre es delicioso. Tienes suerte de que sea una buena amiga que sabe que necesitas sexo de despecho, o te hubiese atado detrás del bar para poder tener la primera probada de él. —Alice se levantó y fue hasta el baño y comenzó a tomar comida del carrito—. Seamos realistas, ese hombre te habría encontrado en cualquier lugar que yo te hubiera escondido. La forma en que te mira ¡me pone húmeda!

Le lancé una almohada.

—Estás loca… ¿Qué es lo que no te hace sentir cachonda!? —Las dos nos reímos y devoramos todo lo del carrito.

Para la hora que bajamos a la playa, el sol era abrasador. Mi dolor de cabeza se calmó mientras nadaba en el agua cristalina y me deleitaba con la sensación de la suave arena en mis dedos. Disfruté la sensación del sol secando cada gota de agua mientras me relajaba en un sillón escuchando las olas chocar ligeramente contra la orilla. El ritmo de las olas me ayudó a conciliar el sueño y me puse sobre mi estómago escuchando el sonido tranquilo y relajante.

Gemí cuando sentí la deliciosa sensación de unas grandes manos masajeando mi espalda. Estaba aturdida y se sentía tan bien que mis músculos se relajaron bajo la presión de esos hábiles dedos. Mi sueño flotaba en una bruma, cuando la realidad se filtró en mi fantasía y salté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la playa y no sabía quién estaba tocándome. Las fuertes manos de Edward me sujetaron con fuerza boca abajo en el sillón acolchado, mientras intentaba levantarme. Sus palabras eran bajas, pero no había duda en su sexy voz.

—No te levantes Marie, desaté tu bikini para aplicarte bloqueador solar y le darás un buen espectáculo a toda la playa.

—¡Me asustaste! ¿Tienes la costumbre de frotar extraños mientras duermen?

Se inclinó en mi oído, su frente presionada firmemente contra mi espalda. Su voz era baja y aterciopelada.

—¿De verdad quieres gastar una de tus diez preguntas en mis hábitos para frotar extraños?

Mierda, yo no quería, pero estaba excitada. Su voz, sus palabras seguras y su pecho desnudo presionado contra mi espalda enviaron a mi cuerpo a un frenesí. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y mi respiración se hizo más trabajosa. Maldita sea, contrólate Isabella.

—Casi me matas del susto. —Tenía la esperanza de que creyera que mi reacción era por miedo y no por estar cerca de él.

—Lo siento nena. —Su voz sonaba sincera y me sorprendió que el hombre se disculpara por cualquier cosa—. Ahora bien, si quieres te ato esa cosa que llamas bikini de nuevo para que puedas levantarte, o ambos podemos tomar unos minutos más para disfrutar de mis manos frotando tu espalda un poco más.

No quería sus manos fuera de mí. Suspiré, fingiendo que era un sacrificio.

—Sigue Frotando.

Escuché una risa taimada antes de que se sentara de nuevo y continuó frotando mi espalda hasta que me relajé completamente de nuevo. Luego ató mi bikini de nuevo para que pudiera sentarme nuevamente.

Me enderecé a mí misma en la gran tumbona y le di el primer vistazo del día. Yo tenía una imagen de él en mi cabeza mientras me frotaba, pero la imagen no se acercaba a la realidad. Su cuerpo sin camisa fue aún más de lo que imaginaba. Tenía hombros cuadrados y fuertes, pectorales tonificados y un six pack que pensaba que sólo existía en las revistas. Su traje de baño de tela escocesa oscura colgaba bajo en la cintura, dejando al descubierto una profunda V que apuntaba a lo que imaginé probablemente también era perfecto ahí abajo. Edward se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Me puse de pie y me dio una sonrisa diabólicamente sexy.

—Mi turno. —Lentamente, me miró de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo para admirar todas mis partes femeninas. Se inclinó en mi oído—. Incluso mejor de lo que fantaseaba nena.

Me eché a reír y luego me puse de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Él gruñó, —literalmente—, me gruñó. Luego me levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua.

—Puedo caminar ya sabes. —Fingí estar molesta, pero hice un pésimo trabajo ya que estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Sé que puedes, pero voy a ocuparme de ti esta semana como una mujer como tú merece ser tratada nena.

Creo que mi corazón dio un latido por minuto con sus palabras. O tal vez sólo comenzó a latir de nuevo, finalmente.

Me recosté en mi sillón y tomé una profunda y limpia respiración, disfrutando del momento. Edward estaba sentado detrás de mí, mi espalda contra su pecho y sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, en un agarre posesivo. Escuchamos el choque de las olas contra la orilla y vimos el sol ponerse a través de un increíble y brillante cielo color naranja. Fue la puesta de sol más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y se sentía tan natural estar viéndolo sentada en los brazos de Edward.

—¿Por qué cancelaste tu compromiso?

—¿Estás usando tu pregunta número uno Edward? —Lo reté.

—Sí, así es, vamos a escucharlo. Y recuerda, estoy usando una de mis preciadas fichas aquí, así que quiero la historia completa.

Realmente no le había contado a mucha gente la historia completa; era difícil de poner en palabras. La gente que realmente me conocía entendía y sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No estaba segura de por dónde comenzar, así que me decidí a empezar desde el principio.

—Conocí a Jacob en la escuela secundaria, fuimos juntos a la fiesta de graduación. Estuvimos juntos durante seis años cuando me lo propuso. Le dije que sí, y planeamos un largo compromiso antes de la boda. —Hice una pausa, contemplando todo antes de continuar—. Creo que nunca consideré no casarme con él, era el progreso normal en nuestra larga relación y todo el mundo esperaba que sucediera. Él habría preferido un compromiso más corto, pero yo no estaba lista aun, así que lo retrase tanto como pude. Me trató muy bien durante años; al menos así lo creía yo. Él era todo lo que los padres sueñan para su hija; venía de un buen hogar, ganaba bien como abogado y tenía buenos modales. Parecía el sueño de toda chica. Pero a medida que la boda se acercaba, me ponía más nerviosa. Empecé a preguntarme si me había convertido en lo que él quería que yo fuera, en lugar de quién era realmente. Empecé a imaginarme teniendo dos hijos con una cerca blanca. En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, yo había dejado de cantar con la banda y fui a la escuela para obtener un título para enseñar música. A medida que la fecha de la boda se acercaba, estaba empezando a cuestionarme sobre el por qué había hecho eso, cuando realmente me encantaba estar en la banda. Jacob y Alice no se llevaban bien, y a él no le gustaba que yo viajara en la noche por los diferentes clubes, así que al final me di por vencida, a pesar de que en realidad nunca me lo pidió. Una mañana me desperté con un ataque de pánico. Me di cuenta de que algo faltaba en nuestra relación y ese algo era yo. Así que me senté una noche para hablar con Jacob sobre lo que sentía y enloqueció completamente. Culpó de todo a mi última visita a Nueva York para visitar Alice y a ella llenando mi cabeza con sueños irreales. Pero la verdad era que Alice nunca me dijo una palabra. Ella me aceptó por quien yo era y no trató de cambiarme. Le dije que no quería enseñar música, sino que quería unirme a una banda local de nuevo. Me dijo que su esposa no iba a ser una puta de una estúpida banda que viaja por la ciudad con un montón de hombres. Discutimos de un lado a otro y luego las cosas se pusieron muy fuertes y se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había tomado mi decisión. Al día siguiente me sentí mal por la forma en que lo habíamos dejado, así que fui a su oficina para hablar con él y encontré a su secretaria de rodillas. —Me detuve y pensé por un momento y Edward apretó su agarre a mí alrededor. Lo dejé y trató de disculparse de nuevo al día siguiente. Con el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no aceptaría sus disculpas, él se enojó de nuevo y se le salió que había estado durmiendo con su secretaria durante más de un año de todos modos. Saqué todas sus cosas al jardín delantero cerca de la hora que llegaba a casa del trabajo esa noche, y cambie las cerraduras. —Hice una pausa en contar mi triste historia. Forcé una voz más feliz—. Todo sucede por una razón. Renuncié a mi trabajo como profesora y empecé a cantar de nuevo el mes pasado. Es sólo un trabajo como cantante de la casa en uno de los Hoteles Cullen, pero es un comienzo en mi viaje de regreso a mí.

Edward estaba muy callado y no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

—¿Trabajas en uno de los Hoteles Cullen?

Me reí, pensando que era extraño que de todo lo que le dije, fuese esa la parte que capturó su atención. ¡Hombre!

—¿Realmente es esa la pregunta en la que quieres usar tu segunda ficha?

—Definitivamente.

—Sí, trabajo en el Hotel Cullen en la ciudad de Nueva York. Así es como pude costear esta lujosa estadía en el Cullen Resort, tienen un buen descuento para empleados. Me mudé a Nueva York desde Boston el mes pasado. Estoy empezando de nuevo y haciendo lo que es correcto para mí, para variar. Voy a empezar a cantar con Alice de nuevo de vez en cuando también, ahora que estoy de vuelta en la misma ciudad otra vez.

Silencio de nuevo. Me volví para mirarlo y su rostro era ilegible. Me miró a los ojos y gentilmente retiró el pelo de mi cara. Entonces me besó. Un beso diferente al de anoche, no un apasionado beso a tientas, pero un hermoso y tierno beso. Me quitó el aliento. No podía recordar la última vez que un beso agitó tanto dentro de mí. Me observó con atención mientras me recuperé del momento.

—¿Servicio de habitaciones o Restaurant?

Le sonreí. Quería más que nada para decir que el servicio de habitación, pero estaba disfrutando hacerlo trabajar un poco más.

—Restaurant.

Él me miró seriamente.

—Lo que quieras nena. Pero lleva un vestido y olvida la ropa interior.

Quiero saber que no va a tomarme mucho tiempo sumergirme profundamente dentro de ti después de la cena.

Probablemente debería haberme sentido ofendida por su crudeza, pero en vez de eso me excité. Dos podían jugar su juego.

—Me gustaría utilizar mi primera pregunta. —Él arqueó una ceja intrigada en respuesta—. ¿Prefieres estar arriba o abajo? —Pensé que volé su servicio.

Su respuesta fue rápida y muy en serio.

—Prefiero cualquiera que te haga gritar más fuerte cuando te folle más duro de lo que nunca te han follado.

Di un grito ahogado en el instante que visualicé sus palabras en mi cabeza. Maldita sea, necesitaba una ducha fría. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Él no la soltó cuando me puse de pie; en lugar de eso me tiró con fuerza contra su pecho y me miró a los ojos.

—Y voy a tenerte de ambas maneras esta noche de todos modos. —Él sonrió con una endemoniada sonrisa victoriosa y me agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el complejo.

Bebí una copa de vino, mientras me alistaba en mi habitación para la cena. Estaba contenta de que Edward me dijera que tenía que hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos antes de la cena, porque necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. Alice hizo planes para cenar con Jasper y estuvimos cantando hasta el tope de nuestros pulmones, mientras poníamos música en mi iPod. Realmente extraño esos momentos, cuando éramos ambas felices y cantábamos y bailábamos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me sentía tan despreocupada y feliz.

Cogí un vestido strapless azul pálido que abrazaba mis curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Era el vestido que sabía que se veía bien en mí y siempre obtenía cumplidos. Mis piernas se veían largas y esbeltas bajo la falda corta y el azul pálido resaltaba mi bronceado. La última vez que me lo puse, Jacob me dijo que el color azul hacía juego perfectamente con mi piel. Dejé mi larga cabellera suelta, enmarcando mi rostro. El vestido me hacía sentir linda y me daba confianza. Extrañamente no me sentía tan nerviosa como esperaba para mi cita—cena, y más específicamente, lo que vendría después de la cena.

Me sentía bien y cerré mis ojos y me perdí cantando una de mis canciones favoritas, cuando me volteé y vi a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta. Él abarcaba casi toda la puerta y se veía condenadamente asombroso.

—Estaba disfrutando el show. —Su voz era baja y áspera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí parado?

—Alice me abrió la puerta cuando salió. Te ves jodidamente increíble.

Negué con la cabeza ante su cumplido y sonreí, fingiendo que encontraba fuerte su comentario.

—Dices cada cosa.

Quizás no fueron las palabras más elocuentes, pero las sentí en algún lugar muy dentro de mí. Sus palabras fueron crudas y honestas.

Mi comentario no le perturbó en lo más mínimo.

—Si doy un paso dentro de ésta habitación, no llegaré a disfrutar de ese vestido y definitivamente no iremos al restaurant. Así que vámonos antes de que te coma a ti como mi cena.

A pesar de que lo dijo en broma, yo sabía que él no estaba realmente jugando. Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta. Abrí mi bolso para echar las llaves de mi habitación y una docena de condones que debieron haber estado apretujados saltaron hacia afuera.

—Voy a matar a Alice. —Estaba completamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Y yo voy a agradecerle. —Edward sonrió completamente y tomó mi mano para llevarme a cenar.

Estaba un poco nerviosa de que la cena fuera incomoda porque los dos sabíamos que iba a pasar después de eso. Pero fue justo lo contrario. Nuestra conversación fluyó tan libremente; era difícil de creer que sólo nos habíamos conocido ayer. Conversamos, bromeamos y reímos durante toda la cena y los tragos. Él nos ordenó un postre que nunca había escuchado nombrar con dos cucharas y me di cuenta de que el mesero y la mayoría del personal, todos parecían conocerlo por su nombre.

—¿Vienes seguido por aquí? Todos aquí parecen conocer tu nombre.

—Pregunta número dos. Sí, vengo aquí un par de veces al año, es uno de mis hoteles favoritos.

—Esa no fue una pregunta realmente personal, no creo que debieras cobrarme esa. —Le hago un mohín.

—Preguntarle a una persona donde pasas sus vacaciones califica como una pregunta personal.

—Bien, pero que quede claro que usé ésta estando en contra.

Él fingía estar serio, pero vi las esquinas de su gloriosa boca torcerse hacia arriba.

—Ya está aclarado —Una pausa y luego— Mi turno, ¿Usas control de natalidad?

—Pregunta número tres. Vas a gastar todas tus fichas antes de que termine el juego, si no eres cuidadoso.

Sus dos cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa, y me dio una sonrisa maligna, pero esperó por mi respuesta.

—Sí, estoy con control de natalidad y acabo de tener un control físico el mes pasado y estoy limpia. Pensé que podría ahorrarte una pregunta lanzándote la segunda parte gratis. —Arqueé una ceja y le devolví su sonrisa maligna.

—Mi turno. Cuando… —Comencé, pero fui rápidamente interrumpida por Edward.

—Ahórrate la pregunta, te donaré la respuesta. Físico, hace tres semanas. Limpio como un silbido. Además, siempre he usado condón.

—¿Siempre? —Asumí que estaba exagerando.

Su cara estaba sería.

—Esta te la cobraré. Pregunta número tres. Cada una de las veces.

Estaba intrigada y comenzando a excitarme. No era la típica conversación en la primera cita, pero aún parecía extrañamente normal tener esta charla con él.

—¿Y tú quieres que tu primera vez sin usar uno sea conmigo?

—Pregunta número cuatro. Más de lo que nunca he querido nada. —Pasó sus dedos por su sexy cabello. Edward tenía ese tipo de cabello que lucía como si recién hubiera follado y yo estaba más que un poco celosa de que fueran sus dedos los que recorrieran en su cabello y no los míos. Pero estaba contenta de ver que él también lo notaba, el primer signo de que nuestra conversación estaba afectándole a él también. Él atrapó mis ojos—. Quiero sentir cada pedazo de ti. Después quiero bombear mi cuerpo tan dentro del tuyo que podrás sentirlo filtrarse profundo en tu cuerpo.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Tuve que cruzar mis piernas y sujetar mis muslos apretadamente juntos para detener a mi cuerpo de responder sus palabras.

—¿Estás usando ropa interior? —Su voz era baja y rasposa. Escuché el deseo derramarse por sus palabras.

—Pregunta número cuatro. —Mordí mi labio dudando por un breve segundo—, No. —Apenas terminé de decirlo cuando Edward me había levantado sacándome de mi asiento y tomó mi mano guiándome a la puerta. Pasamos volando por el lado del mesero que traía el postre.

—Llévalo a mi habitación, Fernando. —le gritó al pobre y confundido mesero sin disminuir el ritmo. Tuve que prácticamente correr detrás de él para seguirle el ritmo al que me estaba arrastrando.

Me esforcé por seguirlo mientras zigzagueábamos a través de los pasillos del hotel. Llegamos hasta el elevador, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y nos metimos, encontramos dentro de él a una pareja mayor. Edward se mantuvo pegado a mi espalda e insertó la llave de la habitación en el panel de control, envolviendo sus brazos ajustadamente alrededor de mi cintura, cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Podía sentir mi corazón latir fuera de mi pecho y estaba segura de que la pareja a nuestro lado podía sentirlo también. El cubículo se detuvo, para que bajara la pareja y la tensión creció cuando las puertas se cerraron dejándonos a solas.

Edward pulsó un botón en el panel y sentí su boca en mi cuello desde detrás de mí. Sus labios completamente húmedos besaron y chuparon el sensible punto entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios y él respondió presionando mi parte frontal contra la pared de espejos del elevador. Las palmas de mis manos estaban extendidas contra el duro y frío espejo y mi rostro volteado hacia el lado, el frío no ayudaba a reducir el calor en mi cuerpo. Él besó mi cuello, rastreó con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi oído. Podía sentir su excitación mientras empujaba su parte delantera bruscamente contra mi espalda, arrinconándome entre su agarre y la pared. Sus manos bajaron buscando por el exterior de mi vestido, dejando un camino de calor mientras hacían su camino lentamente desde mis muslos hasta mi culo desnudo. Lancé un grito apagado mientras me levantaba la falda y empujaba su duro cuerpo más profundo en mi espalda desnuda. Estaba desesperada por sentirlo contra mí, piel contra piel. Él mordió mi oreja y dejé de respirar, mientras esperaba expectante por el recorrido de sus manos que se desplazaban a mi alrededor y moviéndose suavemente hacia mi ombligo y finalmente alcanzando mi hinchado clítoris.

Su mano me acunó.

—Estás tan húmeda para mí. —gruñó en mi oído. Su voz no podía ocultar su falta de control. Dos de sus largos dedos presionaban mi clítoris y comenzaban a masajear en pequeños círculos. Casi me corro al sentir el primer contacto.

—¿Está todo bien en el ascensor? Parece que quedaron parados entre dos pisos momentáneamente. —La voz desde el panel de control me golpeó a falta de un cubo de agua congelada lanzado en mi cara, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Maldición. —Edward gruñó y posó su frente en el espejo sobre mi cabeza.

Tomó un sonoro profundo respiro y apretó el botón en el panel para responder.

—Estamos bien. —Su respuesta fue aguda y rápida. Tiró del dobladillo de mi vestido hacia abajo e insertó la llave en el panel otra vez.

Cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse, se reposicionó detrás de mí, así los dos quedamos tranquilamente mirando el frente del ascensor.

—Lo siento, te mereces algo mejor que eso. —Su voz era tensa y baja.

—No lo sientas, yo lo disfruté. —Mi respuesta fue honesta y salió entre pesadas respiraciones. Él me giró y me miró a los ojos, buscando en mi cara la confirmación de mis palabras. Sonreí y arqueé una ceja y me recompensó con una risa. Él bajó su cabeza y me besó firmemente en los labios antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme fuera del elevador.

Llegamos a la puerta y la abrió, guiándome dentro. La suite era preciosa, y cinco veces el tamaño de mi habitación, pero me di cuenta de que no era el pent-house.

—¿Pensé que tú y tus amigos se estaban quedando juntos en el pent-house?

—Lo estábamos. Me mudé a esta habitación hoy para que pudiéramos tener privacidad. —No intentó esconder su presunción.

—Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no? —Bromeo mientras camino hacia la pared de cristal que lleva al gran balcón abierto.

Él abrió la puerta para que yo saliera.

—Sabía lo que quería en el minuto que vi tu cara. Soy un hombre que consigue lo que quiere, de una forma u otra. Te daré esa información personal gratis. Me reí de su respuesta, pero de alguna forma sabía que era verdad.

Edward era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y lo obtenía. Miré afuera hacia el océano, la vista era para quitar el aliento desde el balcón y podía escuchar el océano cantar a una corta distancia. Tome un profundo aliento y olí el aire salado mezclado con flores. Cerré mis ojos mientras me apoyaba en la baranda, disfrutando los sonidos y el aroma del aire marino. Edward permaneció detrás de mí, puso una mano a cada lado de la baranda alrededor de mí y permanecimos así por un largo momento en silencio.

—¿Eres cercano con tu familia? —Sentí su cuerpo tensarse e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta. Un largo silencio pasó antes de que respondiera.

—Pregunta número cinco. No hablo con mi padre y mi mamá murió el año pasado.

—Lo siento. —No sabía que más decir.

—Gracias. —Hizo una larga pausa y luego me sorprendí de que continuara—. Cuando tenía dieciocho, mi papá me dio la parte de la herencia de mi abuelo que me correspondía para ver si podía manejar dinero antes de liberar el balance de mi fondo fiduciario. El fondo fiduciario le dio a mi papá la autoridad de liberarme los fondos en cualquier momento después de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, si pensaba que yo era capaz de manejarlo responsablemente. Si él pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente responsable, yo no tendría acceso a ello hasta mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. Dos días después de mi cumpleaños lo atrapé con una prostituta en su oficina. Mi mamá había sido diagnosticada de cáncer y el imbécil fue tan egoísta que no se puso en los pantalones de cuidar a su esposa enferma. Él sabía que yo no le haría daño a mi mamá en su condición diciéndole, así que tomó ventaja del respeto que le tenía a mi madre. Después de eso, lo atrapé con al menos tres prostitutas más antes de dejar de hablarle del todo, excepto cuando estábamos en frente de mi madre. El bastardo me hizo guardarle el secreto por siete años mientras mi madre pasaba por seis rondas de quimioterapia y cuatro diferentes cirugías.

No estaba segura de cómo responderle, pero estaba curiosa. Mi gran bocota nos llevó de la felicidad a los malos recuerdos en un lapso de quince minutos.

—¿Tuviste que esperar hasta los veinticinco para tu fondo fiduciario?

Él se rió.

—Pregunta número seis. Me fui de juerga el primer año y desperdicié un montón de dinero. Entonces mi padre, siendo el pilar fundamental de la comunidad que él creía que era, decidió postularse al senado. Aparentemente tener cuarenta mil empleados no le dio el suficiente poder, para conquistar el mundo. —Edward caminó hacia la mesa entre las sillas del salón que tenía una botella de vino enfriándose y dos copas—, Así que invertí el dinero que me quedaba en un negocio que sabía que lo avergonzaría y dañaría sus posibilidades de ganar una campaña basada en su fingida moralidad cristiana.

—Me pasó una copa de vino y lo miré empinar la suya y tragar en un gran trago—. Lo divertido es, que después de eso ya no necesité mi fondo fiduciario. Mi negocio de inversiones resultó ser muy exitoso. Pero el bastardo liberó el saldo del fondo fiduciario para mí el mismo día en que se retiró de la carrera al senado. Estoy seguro que él estaba tratando de enviarme un mensaje que le arruiné su carrera, pero yo lo veía como el último desgarro en la tela que nos mantuvo unidos.

Wow. Edward ha compartido tanta información sobre quién era y su vida en sólo unos pocos minutos, no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso. Pero eso removió algo dentro de mí, que este hermoso hombre fuera tan honesto conmigo acerca del dolor que le causó su padre. Giré mi cara hacia él, sus brazos nunca soltaron la baranda rodeándome. Se miraba concentrado mientras puse la copa de vino en mis labios y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarla, imitando lo que hizo unos minutos atrás. Él tomó mi copa y la puso en la mesa.

Luego me tomó y me levantó acunándome en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia adentro donde con delicadeza me dejó sobre la cama. Lo observé mientras caminaba hacia los pies de la cama y lentamente me quitó mis sandalias. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos…

.

.

.

Segundo capítulo de esta historia que me fascina, para el siguiente capítulo solo diré… preparen las duchas frías que se viene lo bueno :D

gracias por los vistos los favorito y esos reviews, anque me gustaria que comentaran mas sobre que les parece esta historiaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… se actualizara cada cuatro días.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Hizo un camino de besos a lo largo del arco de mi pie, viajando hasta mi pantorrilla. Instantáneamente me reduje a un tembloroso desastre expectante. Trabajó su lengua hábilmente sobre cada parte de mis piernas, alternándose gentilmente entre morder y chupar quemando un sendero por mi cuerpo. Cuando llegó hasta mi entrepierna, se detuvo, tomándose su tiempo para mirar mi área más íntima que estaba desnuda hacia él. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi espalda baja y levantó mi pelvis así tuve una clara línea de visión para mirarlo.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en alerta, sensible a cada movimiento y desesperada por más de su tacto. Movió su lengua hacia arriba y abajo por mi sexo, suavemente al principio, luego encontró mi clítoris con una fuerte chupada que me volvió loca. Entrelacé mis manos en su pelo y gruñí descontrolada. Él respondió a mí gruñido ferozmente, liberando mi clítoris y hundiendo su lengua dentro de mí profundamente.

—Mierda. —Gemí. Me iba a correr con su boca solo treinta segundos sobre mí. Estaba cerca del límite mientras el continuaba arrastrando su lengua dentro y fuera de mí. Regresó a mi clítoris chupando mientras giraba su lengua alrededor en pequeños círculos en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Sentí su mano moverse de mi muslo, y —no uno, sino dos—, de sus largos dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de mi humedad. Bombeó dos veces y volé sobre el borde en el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

Nunca había tenido un orgasmo fuera de la simple antigua posición del misionero. Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia él, mis dedos seguían atrapados firmemente en su cabello café oscuro. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí y me sentí un poco expuesta bajando de la montaña rusa orgásmica.

—Esa fue la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. —Su voz era rasposa y su cálido aliento en mi clítoris produjo un hormigueo en mi cuerpo.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada y vulnerable por la intensidad con la que dijo eso—, Algo tan hermoso necesita ser visto más frecuentemente. —dijo antes de darle una última vuelta a mi clítoris con su lengua experta. Lentamente tiró su cuerpo más arriba sobre mí, saboreándome con su lengua mientras se movía hacia arriba. Alcanzó mi pezón y dio vueltas a su alrededor con delicadeza hasta que estuvo hinchado y duro. Entonces dio un mordisco duro, enviando una corriente eléctrica a mí ya hinchado clítoris. Un sentimiento de deseo vino desde alguna parte bordeando el dolor.

Cuando estaba jadeando ruidosamente, tiró de mi hasta sentarme y levantó mi vestido por sobre mi cabeza, lanzándolo descuidadamente al piso. Tiró de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza revelando el moldeado cuerpo que agradablemente conocí en la playa más temprano. Se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas y tiró hacia abajo sus pantalones, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior tampoco. Era la primera vez que podía echarle un vistazo desnudo en toda su gloria. Su polla era enorme y estaba firmemente parada casi alcanzando su ombligo. Mis ojos viajaron de vuelta a los suyos y otra vez lo encontré viéndome como lo miraba.

—Si sigues mirándome de esa forma, podrías quedarte encerrada en esta habitación por una semana. —Sus labios devoraron los míos en un asalto posesivo y yo estaba sin aliento cuando rompió el beso. Me llevó de vuelta a la cama, tendiéndose sobre mí mientras mi cuerpo resistía todo su peso. En ese momento, no podía pensar en nada mas en el mundo excepto en cuanto lo quería dentro de mí. Agarró mis dos manos y las sujetó firmemente sobre mi cabeza con una de sus grandes manos. Su otra mano acariciaba cuidadosamente mi rostro. Yo estaba a su merced y amaba esto a cada minuto que pasaba. Me miró decidido mientras se colocaba en posición y luego lentamente inclinó sus caderas y entró en mí hasta la mitad del camino. Y gruñó.

—Estás tan apretada, ¿Estás bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de formular palabras. Balanceó sus caderas de un lado para otro un par de veces para abrir mi túnel, manteniendo siempre sus ojos enganchados con los míos. Cuando me relajé, un bajo gemido ascendió por mi garganta, lo miré y su cara cambió y comenzó a perder el control. Liberé una de mis manos y arrastré mis uñas en su espalda mientras lo apretaba más cerca de mí; deseando que me diera más. Él no pudo aguantar mucho más tampoco.

Sus labios golpearon los míos y su lengua invadió mi boca mientras golpeaba su longitud completamente en mí. Estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de mí y yo estaba vacilando en una fina línea entre el placer y el dolor.

Él se enterraba en mí una y otra vez, sus pesadas bolas golpeaban mi culo. Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente suelto como para acomodar su ancho grosor, incliné mis caderas hacia arriba para darle más acceso. Dos estocadas más y rodé sobre el borde otra vez en un fantástico orgasmo. Gemí por las feroces olas de placer y eso fue su perdición. Gimió mientras bombeaba dentro unas cuantas veces más, antes de vaciarse en mí.

Tomó un potente aliento y soltó mi mano de su agarre mortal sobre mi cabeza.

—Mierda, Bella. No tengo autocontrol contigo. El sexo siempre fue una liberación de energía para mí y cuando acababa, ya estaba listo, terminado.

Cada vez que te toco, sólo me hace desear más. —Su mirada estaba seria. De nuevo, probablemente, debería sentirme insultada por sus palabras. Tal vez no haya tenido muchas parejas, pero conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esas conversaciones de almohada acerca de tu vida sexual con otras personas eran un gran No-No. Pero por alguna razón, sus palabras me excitaban.

—Y yo acabo de tener mi primer orgasmo sin coito, así que creo que ambos podríamos ser adictos ahora. —Sonreí y me sonrojé por mis propias palabras.

Edward levantó sus dos cejas sorprendido sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión.

Nos quedamos en la cama el resto de la noche, abrazándonos, nuestras piernas aún estaban enredadas cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente.

Alcé mi vista para mirarlo y me sorprendí de encontrarlo despierto y mirándome.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Acarició mi cabello suavemente mientras me hablaba.

—Buenos días, ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

—Un par de horas.

Me enderecé y lo miré incrédula.

—¿Un par de horas?, ¿a qué hora te levantaste?

—A las seis.

—¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano? —Mi cara le decía que encontraba una locura que alguien pudiera levantarse tan temprano cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

—Pregunta número siete, —sonrió—. Sí, me levanto y estoy fuera listo para trotar a las cinco de la mañana normalmente. Deberías estar agradecida de que no te despertara y te exigiera que fueras conmigo por un rapidito de diez millas.

—No estoy segura de qué es más inquietante en esa respuesta, el hecho de que creas que diez millas es un rapidito o que pienses que podrías exigirme que vaya contigo.

Él sonrió y me miró como si le hubiese propuesto un desafío.

—Hay un montón de cosas que planeo exigirte nena. Y tú las vas a hacer todas por mí.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Hice lo mejor que pude para sonar insultada, pero a decir verdad, sólo me excitaba pensar en él exigiéndome cualquier cosa dentro del dormitorio.

Me giró sobre mi espalda y me besó apasionadamente. Su lengua revoloteaba dentro de mi boca y mordí su labio inferior ferozmente. En un minuto, ya estábamos los dos jadeando y traté de envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para tentarlo a darme más, pero él nos giró y de repente yo estaba arriba. La forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir sexy y desinhibida. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus musculosos muslos. Me elevé para darle a su gruesa polla el espacio que necesitaba para entrar en mí y luego permanecí en el aire sobre él, su ancha cabeza asentada en mi entrada. Él agarró mi cintura y me sostuvo en mi lugar, mirando mis ojos.

—Despacio. —Me ordenó.

Mantuve su mirada todo el tiempo y lentamente bajé mi cuerpo por toda la longitud de su enorme tallo. Hice círculos con mis caderas, tomándolo por completo y le permití a mis ojos cerrarse y a mi cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras él me llenaba completamente.

—Demonios Bella. —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Me voy a correr, no puedo mirarte y contenerme cuando te ves así.

Sus palabras me excitaron. Me puse tan húmeda que fácilmente me deslizaba arriba y abajo en su polla mientras lo montaba. Mi pulso se aceleraba mientras sentía mi propio orgasmo construirse, y tomó mi cintura para tomar el control de mis movimientos. Necesitaba que yo fuera más despacio para mantener el control, y yo necesitaba ir más rápido para perder el mío. Caí sobre él lo más fuerte que pude, desesperada por conseguir la fricción que necesitaba.

—Despacio. —gruñó otra vez con voz autoritaria para retomar el control.

Una mano soltó mi cadera y fue a mi clítoris, dándome lo que necesitaba mientras me empujaba hacia el borde. Bajé la velocidad y dejé que me tomara mientras bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo.

—Mírame. —Edward sostuvo mi mirada con la suya y observó como el orgasmo me desgarraba. Normalmente hubiera cerrado mis ojos, pero la manera en que me miraba con tal necesidad de posesión, hizo que me corriera más duro de lo que nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

—Joder. —Rugió mientras levantaba sus caderas, con sus manos detrás de mí cintura controlando el ritmo de mis estocadas para sincronizarlas con las suyas en cada uno de los bombeos.

Quería ver como su orgasmo lo desgarraba, casi tanto como quería que el mío me tomara por completo. Su ya rígido cuerpo se volvió duro como roca mientras bombeó dos veces más y se corrió dentro de mí soltando un gruñido.

Colapsé encima de él y acarició mi cabello húmedo mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

—Me haces cosas Bella. —dijo calmadamente.

Sonreí, como una facilona.

—Me gusta hacerte cosas. —Ambos nos reímos y finalmente me arrastró fuera de la cama y me metió a la ducha.

—Será mejor que llame a Alice, para que no se preocupe. —Salí vestida en una toalla después de nuestra ducha.

—Ella no está preocupada, nos está esperando en media hora. —Me pasó un pantalón corto y una camiseta de Cullen Hotels. Lo miré confundida, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

—Las tiendas del hotel no están abiertas todavía y esto fue lo único que el conserje pudo conseguir esta mañana.

—Gracias. —Me deslicé dentro de la camiseta y dejé la toalla caer al suelo—. ¿Por qué Alice nos está esperando?

—Hice planes con Jasper, las llevaremos a ustedes Señoritas al otro lado de la isla para unas lecciones de surf.

Chillé ansiosa y salté de arriba a abajo. Su boca se curvó y se rió. El baño de la suite estaba bien equipado con las cosas esenciales que necesitaba, crema hidratante, cepillo de dientes y secador de pelo. Hice mi rutina de mañana lo mejor que pude y sequé mi largo cabello. Cuando salí quince minutos después, Edward había ordenado un desayuno completo.

—¿Hambrienta?

Sonreí.

—Pregunta número cinco. Muero de hambre.

—Eso no cuenta como una pregunta personal nena. Una pregunta personal es cuantas parejas has tenido o qué edad tenías cuando perdiste la virginidad.

—Ok, entonces pregunta número cinco. Uno, en realidad dos ahora. Y dieciséis.

—Esa no cuenta tampoco, no estaba preguntándote… espera, qué, ¿dijiste uno? —Su cabeza se torció para mirarme mientras tomaba mi jugo.

—Sip, tú eres el número dos. —Pude ver en su cara que estaba sorprendido con mi respuesta. Su reacción me puso lo suficientemente curiosa como para gastar una pregunta.

—¿Y cuantas parejas has tenido tú Edward?

—¿Es esa la pregunta número ocho?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Más de dos? —Su respuesta fue una pregunta, como si preguntar eso fuera una respuesta aceptable.

—¿Voy a necesitar una respuesta un poco más específica? —sonreí y esperé su respuesta, dejando que se retorciera por un momento. Aunque yo hubiese estado sólo con un hombre, no significaba que fuera ingenua. Sabía que un hombre que luciera como él lo hace tendría abundantes oportunidades.

—No tengo una cifra exacta. —dijo después considerando su respuesta.

Me pareció adorable que estuviera temeroso de darme una respuesta.

—¿Aproximadamente cariño? —Miró para otro lado.

—¿Alguna cifra entre quinientas y mil?

Escupí mi jugo por todos lados. Santa. Mierda. Yo sabía que era guapo y sonaba como que fuera adinerado, pero entre quinientas y mil, ¿de verdad? Eso no era normal, ¿o sí? Hice una nota mental de preguntarle a Alice al respecto.

—Es una locura, ¿cómo tienes tiempo para cualquier otra cosa? — Bromeé. Él se veía avergonzado y eso me hizo sentir mal por jugar con él—.

Estoy bromeando, supongo que soy una mujer afortunada de que mi aventura amorosa de revancha tenga tanta experiencia. Estaré esperando aprender un montón de trucos nuevos esta semana, playboy.

Lo vi encogerse, así que salté a sus brazos, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de él. Envolvió sus brazos en mi parte baja para mantenerme en ese lugar.

—No llevas ropa interior puesta. Si no quieres que te folle en el carrito del desayuno y que lleguemos tarde a reunirnos con tu amiga, mejor te bajas y comes rápido.

Lo besé en la mejilla y sonreí, haciéndole saber que no estaba molesta de verdad. Luego me bajé de un salto y comí mi desayuno porque estaba segura de que Edward haría lo que dijo si lo tentaba.

El camino al otro lado de la isla fue increíble. Edward rentó un jeep descapotable y Alice y yo cantamos en voz alta casi todas las canciones de la radio. El escenario era hermoso y todos nos reímos y disfrutamos del paseo.

Otra vez me encontré a mí misma pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no me sentía tan despreocupada y feliz.

Llegamos a la playa y fuimos directo a la cabaña para chequearnos en las clases de surf. El chico que trabajaba allí lucía como si se hubiese escapado de una revista de surfistas. Era de manos largas, cabello aclarado con el sol, un bronceado oscuro y estaba usando gafas de sol asegurados con una suelta cuerda alrededor de su cabeza.

Mientras nos aproximábamos él se acercó al mostrador sonriendo.

—Edward, amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte. —Agarró la mano de Edward y lo atrajo para darle un abrazo de esos que se dan los chicos.

—Riley, ¿cómo estás hombre?, tiempo sin verte. —respondió Edward.

—Todo bien, todo bien. Aun tomando una ola a la vez. Recibí el mensaje de que venías hoy para unas clases de surf con unas amigas así que tuve que venir por acá a chequear que todo estuviera bien. ¿Correrás algunas olas conmigo por los viejos tiempos mientras tus amigas reciben sus clases?

—Suena bien, mientras que me dejes montar la Riley Maker. —Riley se rió y salió del mostrador.

—Lo tienes hombre, sabes que no permito que cualquiera monte la Riley Maker.

—Estoy conmovido. —Edward sostuvo su mano sobre su corazón con fingida sinceridad.

—Y a quiénes tenemos aquí, ¿éstas dos preciosas damas tienen nombres, playboy? —Riley caminó hacia nosotras.

—Ellas son Isabella y Alice. Y el enorme tipo feo es Jasper. —Jasper sacudió su cabeza y rió, los dos hombres centraron su atención en insultarse entre ellos, pero bajo eso había una calidez que demostraba una verdadera amistad—. ¿Dónde está Leah?, ella le va a dar clases a Bella hoy. —Edward miró alrededor mientras hablaba.

—Lo siento amigo, trataron de llamarte de vuelta, pero ya te habías venido. Leah no pudo llegar. Está atrapada haciendo una sesión de fotos para alguna loción de mierda para el sol. Se suponía que estaría de vuelta esta mañana, pero, Leah siendo Leah y todo, perdió su vuelo. Pero no te preocupes hombre lo tenemos cubierto, Mike Newton está en la cuidad por una ronda clasificatoria de los nacionales y le pedimos que cubriera el puesto de Leah. —Riley hizo un gesto hacia el agua apuntando a un surfista que venía caminando con su tabla.

Santa. Mierda. Creí que había muerto y me había ido al cielo de los surfistas. El hombre que venía hacia nosotros era impresionante. Alto, ojos azules y perfectamente bronceado con un rostro cincelado y un largo cabello rubio tomado hacia atrás en una coleta suelta. Definitivamente no el tipo de hombre en el que yo me hubiera fijado, pero ese tipo de hombres no andan por ahí muy a menudo.

—Espero que ese sea mi instructor, está malditamente caliente. —Alice disparó, sin el menor reparo de que el hombre con el que se estaba acostando estuviera parado a su lado. Miré a Jasper y no se veía ni un poco molesto por el comentario de ella.

Riley rió.

—Lo siento Alice, Newton es todo para tu amiga hoy, él no acostumbra a dar clases, pero tuvimos que encontrar un cañonazo para reemplazar a Leah.

—Perra. —Alice resopló hacia mí.

Riley y yo nos reímos por la respuesta de Alice, mientras que el Dios del surf se acercaba.

—¿Cuál de ustedes preciosas damas es mía por el día? —Mike flirteó dándonos toda su atención a Alice y a mí, ignorando completamente a Edward y a Jasper. Levanté mi mano tímidamente.

—Esa sería yo.

—Maldición, soy un hombre con suerte. —Mike chocó mi mano, sosteniéndola por un poco más de tiempo de lo normal en un apretón de manos.

—Espero que vayas con calma conmigo, es mi primera vez. —No quise que sonara como un coqueteo, pero sin embargo sonó así.

—Siempre me voy con calma con los principiantes, tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario y lo haremos amable y lentamente. —Llovía sexualidad en cada una de sus palabras.

Estoy bastante segura de que me sonrojé. La voz profunda de Edward me sacó de mi momentánea burbuja con el dios surfista.

—Cambio de planes, tú estarás con Alice hoy. —Edward se acercó y colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Me giré y vi la cara de piedra de Edward. Su expresión y su postura claramente no dejaban lugar para debatir. Edward estaba reclamando su derecho sobre mí y eso fue extrañamente suficiente para excitarme. Riley sacudió su cabeza y rió.

—Nunca pensé que vería este día, hombre. —Nos dio tablas a todos y Edward llevó las de nosotros dos al agua, dónde todos dejamos nuestras cosas en dos sillones. Me saqué mis shorts y mi camiseta y encontré a Edward mirándome.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le susurré mientras todos nos cambiábamos.

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello e inclinó su cabeza para susurrarme de vuelta.

—Quiero rasgar ese pequeño biquini y pasar mi lengua desde ese sexy lunar que tienes en el interior de tu muslo hasta ese dulce agujero y probar tu dulce humedad.

Santa. Mierda. ¿Realmente acaba de decirme eso? Miré alrededor para ver si alguien había oído pero estaban todos absortos en una conversación y nadie pareció darse cuenta de nosotros.

Sentí mi clítoris hincharse y mis pezones endurecerse y estoy segura de que todos los que estaban en la playa se dieron cuenta de que estaba excitada. Cuando mis ojos hicieron su camino hasta Edward, el me dio una sexy sonrisa y arqueó una ceja, como si estuviera esperando mi respuesta. Él esperaba que le respondiera cuando apenas podía respirar. Estaba tan encendida. En vez de eso, hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió. Me paré en las puntas de mis pies y presioné mi boca con la suya besándolo duro.

Me tomó un minuto antes de romper el beso para darme cuenta de que todos los que no nos prestaban atención hace un minuto, estaban en silencio mirándonos concentrados. Mike tomó un profundo aliento y lentamente me miró de arriba abajo, sin esconder en absoluto su mirada seductora.

—Maldición, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que le dé una clase a Bella, amigo? —Alice le dio un puñetazo bromeando y Jasper se rió. Edward, aparentemente, no encontró nada gracioso. Agarró mi mano y nuestras tablas y me llevó al agua con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

Pasamos todo el día en el agua, montando las olas. O Edward era un muy buen maestro o yo era una aprendiz muy rápida, porque fui capaz de pararme después de unos pocos intentos. Sin tener que gastar más preguntas, aprendí que Edward tenía paciencia y era un muy buen profesor.

Jugamos en el agua juntos y finalmente nos excitamos envueltos en los brazos del otro flotando en las olas.

En el camino de vuelta al resort, me encontré a mí misma preguntándome otra vez. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí tan feliz y despreocupada? No lo podía recordar. Seguramente debo haber sentido el mismo tipo de felicidad con Jacob al principio. Sólo que no podía recordar cuando las cosas cambiaron. Jacob y yo no practicábamos deportes al aire libre juntos y había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba las cosas simples como jugar en el agua en la playa. Por un largo tiempo sentí que esa parte de mi vida se había terminado. Casi como si ese tipo de diversión fuera para niños. Pero estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que no tenía que ser así.

.

.

* * *

espero que les guste la historia aunque no tenga reviews agradezco las visitas ¡ nos vemos el martes :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… se actualizara cada cuatro días.**

.

.

Capítulo 4

.

En el mismo minuto en que entramos en nuestra habitación, Alice comenzó su interrogatorio. Debe haber estado a punto de reventar con todas las preguntas que tenía guardadas para mí.

—Santa Mierda Bella, ese hombre no dejaría que otro hombre te tocara ¡ni con un palo de tres metros! Normalmente pensaría que la posesividad es irritante, pero en ese hombre, es sexy como el infierno. Está tan metido en ti. Y hablando de metido en ti, cuéntame que tal estuvo el sexo.

Honestamente yo quería cotorrearle a Alice, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estuve tanto tiempo con Jacob que nunca aprendí a cotorrear mis cosas, porque no tuve aventuras que cotorrear tampoco. Alice, por otra parte, hizo del cotorreo una ciencia. Ella podía contarte tan detalladamente su noche que sería rival de la mejor novelista erótica.

—Fue alucinante. —¡Dios! apestaba cotorreando.

—Bien yo podría haberte dicho eso con sólo mirar a ese hombre. —Ella no iba a aceptar mi resumen de dos palabras de mis aventuras.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho con qué compararlo, pero si lo comparo con el sexo con Jacob, es como comparar a los Rolling Stones con la banda que teníamos en octavo grado, Punk White Girls. —Podría no ser buena llevando una cuenta de mi promiscuidad sexual, pero siempre podía aclarar mi punto con Alice con una analogía musical—. Él es un poco dominante, pero eso mezclado con un poco de sexy y dulzura en algún profundo lugar, por lo que no resulta abrumador. Y ayuda el que esté bien dotado.

Después de todos los años que hemos sido las mejores amigas, Alice era una maestra en leer en mi mente las cosas que yo no decía, que era bastante más de lo que me atrevía a hablar.

—Lo sabía, Sabía que ese imbécil de Jacob tenía una polla pequeña. —Las dos nos metimos en la cama como si estuviéramos en noveno grado otra vez.

—Sólo ten cuidado Bella. Esta se supone que debe ser tu aventura sexual de desquite y no quiero ver que termines herida. —Y no era palabrería, yo sabía que ella realmente quería decirlo, yo no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres, especialmente con hombres como Edward, y recién estaba saliendo de una mala ruptura.

—Lo haré Alice. Él sólo me hizo darme cuenta de que estuve muerta por un montón de años, sólo seguía la marcha y no controlaba mi propia vida,

—Suspiré—. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esta semana.

La cena con Jasper, Alice y Edward fue divertida, por decir lo menos. Nos reímos todo el tiempo y vi un nuevo y juguetón lado de Edward. Jasper y Edward se conocían hace tanto tiempo como Alice y yo, y su historia juntos era cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Jasper nos contó historias de cuando crecieron juntos y todas las peleas en las que se metieron. Alice y yo contamos historias sobre todas las peleas que causamos.

Después de la cena Jasper preguntó si queríamos ir a bailar al club del resort. Edward contestó antes de que yo pudiera responder.

—Otra noche, tenemos planes. —Alice me miró y me encogí de hombros. Jasper palmeó el hombro de Edward.

—Lo que sea hombre, que tengan una buena noche. Sólo recuerda que mañana es nuestro paseo.

Le di las buenas noches a Alice y Jasper. Edward nos guió fuera del restaurant, con su mano quemando un agujero en la parte posterior de mi cintura.

—Así que, ¿qué planes tenemos? —Le sonreí a este hermoso hombre, intrigada por lo que habría planeado.

Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, acercándome a él.

—Tengo planes para nosotros, pero no estoy seguro si lograré pasar el próximo par de horas sin estar dentro de ti.

Tragué, ¿por qué esta actitud dominante suya me excita, y cuando Jacob trataba de controlarme yo quería huir?

—Bueno, quizás deberíamos hacer algo respecto a eso antes de atender tus planes.

Él levantó una ceja desafiante.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te voy a follar aquí mismo en el vestíbulo si sigues tentándome así, verdad?

Aunque sonaba como algo que alguien diría solo para puntualizar, estaba muy segura por la forma en que me miraba que él realmente lo haría.

Mordí mi labio e iba a decirle algo de vuelta, pero decidí que podía no ser una buena idea tentar al león en celo a saltar, así que cerré mi boca.

—Maldición. —Tomó mi boca de golpe y yo me sometí al más posesivo y salvaje y sensual beso que me habían dado en mi vida. Estaba jadeando y mareada cuando el beso se rompió. Edward agarró mi mano y lo seguí mientras él se apresuraba en llegar a algún lado. Debía dejar de usar tacones tan altos cuando estaba con ese hombre, mientras tenga este hábito de dejarme sin aliento y arrastrarme como un hombre de las cavernas.

Edward abrió una puerta y entramos a lo que parecía ser la oficina de personal del hotel. Por cómo se veía, podría adivinar que era la oficina del gerente. Antes de que pudiera echar un buen vistazo para ver realmente donde estábamos, él estaba sobre mí. La pasión de su beso pocos minutos antes sólo había incrementado. Su lengua chocó con la mía y podía sentir su corazón palpitando contra mi pecho mientras me apretaba contra él y estaba plenamente consciente de cada tenso músculo presionado contra mí.

—Necesito follarte rápido y duro ahora nena. Te lo compensaré lento y dulce más tarde. —Estaba diciéndome, no pidiéndome permiso, sin embargo asentí de acuerdo de todos modos.

Me giró y me presionó contra la esquina de la habitación donde estaba el escritorio. Me empujó e inclinó mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio, con mis brazos hacia adelante sobre todo el largo del escritorio.

—Agárrate del escritorio, nena. —Hice lo que me dijo. Estaba vagamente consciente de que me estaba levantando la falda cuando sentí su mano acunando mi sexo—. Estás tan malditamente húmeda para mí. Dios necesito estar dentro de ti. —Lo oí bajar su bragueta y luego su brazo derecho agarró mi cintura y alzó mi culo más alto en el aire, sosteniéndome firme en ese lugar.

Estaba flexionada sobre un escritorio, completamente expuesta y más excitada que nunca en mi vida.

Sentí la cabeza de su hinchada polla en mi abertura y luego la enterró dentro de mí profundamente, en una sola y larga estocada. Mi espalda trató de arquearse, pero su brazo me sostuvo firme doblada en la posición que él me necesitaba. Mi cuerpo se tensó alrededor de su grosor y creí que me iba a correr antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de sacarlo una vez más. Sus caderas rodaron lentamente, y con delicadeza la sacó una pulgada y volvió a presionar hacia adentro unas veces más. Podía sentirlo tensarse para mantener el control.

—¿Estás lista para mi nena?

Mi cuerpo dolía y mi mente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera satisfacer mi cuerpo.

—Sí. —Me salió tan exigente y frustrado como me sentía.

Edward salió y de un golpe volvió a enterrar su gruesa polla en mí. Lloré en éxtasis mientras entraba y salía de mí bruscamente. Mi cuerpo se rindió y mis caderas empujaban hacia atrás para encontrar cada demandante estocada. Gemí mientras mi cuerpo irradiaba calor y comenzaba a temblar entera.

—Mierda, mierda. Córrete para mí ahora. —Me ordenó. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su orden sin vacilar, una gran ola de orgasmo me rasgó frente a sus palabras. Lloré salvajemente por él y dejé a mi cuerpo tomarlo todo. Él se corrió con un feroz gruñido mientras bombeaba dentro de mí sin cesar. Lo sentí temblar mientras el orgasmo lo rasgaba. Yacimos ahí jadeando por un minuto, él detrás de mí, su pecho inclinado sobre mi espalda. Besó mi nuca y mis hombros enviando hormigueos hacia abajo por mi columna vertebral.

Se enderezó y el aire fresco golpeó mi cuello húmedo, mi cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío. Desde atrás Edward me levantó y me acunó en sus brazos, llevándome al sofá que no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

Se recostó sobre su espalda y me acunó sobre su pecho.

—No puedo saciarme de ti. —dijo con voz baja y rasposa.

—Yo tampoco. —Giré mi cabeza para darle un beso en sus fuertes pectorales antes de volver a acurrucarme en sus brazos. Yacimos así por un momento en un cómodo silencio. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o quién podría entrar, pero eso no me molestaba. De alguna forma sabía que nada me pasaría mientras estuviera en los brazos de Edward.

—Por mucho que quiera llevarte arriba a mi cuarto y comenzar la segunda ronda, voy a sacarte a pasear como planeé. Sé que no viniste hasta acá para ver el interior de mi suite, así que voy a mostrarte uno de mis lugares favoritos de la isla. —Me besó suavemente en la parte alta de mi cabeza y sentí mi corazón hincharse un poco.

Manejamos en la oscuridad por casi media hora, la mitad del camino fue zigzagueando por un estrecho camino. Me alegré de no estar conduciendo, porque apenas era capaz de ver el camino, y sabía que estábamos subiendo ya que mis oídos se taparon mientras ascendíamos lentamente. Cuando llegamos a una parte plana, Edward aparcó en la orilla del camino. Se dio la vuelta, abrió mi puerta y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del jeep. Fue por detrás y metió la mano para sacar una manta y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, tirando de mí para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos en la oscuridad por un campo de pasto. No se veían otros autos y estábamos lejos de las farolas y del ruido. Edward estiró la manta en el suelo y me tomó en sus brazos para ponerme suavemente en el suelo sobre ella.

No estaba segura de dónde estábamos y qué estábamos haciendo, pero no me importaba mientras los brazos de Edward me envolvieran.

—Cierra los ojos. —Hice lo que me ordenó y los cerré, sin embargo estaba tan oscuro afuera que la vista no cambió mucho en verdad.

Edward me recostó de espaldas y luego sentí que se recostó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

—Ok, ábrelos. —Lo hice lentamente y di un grito ahogado ante la vista.

Un millón de estrellas centellaban tan cerca que parecía que podía estirar mi mano y agarrar una.

—Wow, esto es increíble. —Me quedé mirando asombrada por las luces que bailaban en el cielo sobre mí.

Edward me tomó la mano y levantó mi brazo apuntando hacia el cielo, lentamente siguiendo el sendero entre las estrellas más brillantes.

—El gran cucharón. Conectó los puntos de siete brillantes estrellas con nuestras manos unidas. Habían cuatro formando el cuenco y otras tres formando el mango.

—El pequeño cucharón. —Conectó los puntos para trazar la siguiente figura, cerca de la primera. Él apuntó los nombres de todas las constelaciones que conocía y luego nos turnamos buscando nuestras propias figuras en el cielo.

Yo encontré un corazón y un árbol, él encontró un perro y una bicicleta.

Estuvimos ahí juntos, ambos recostados sobre nuestras espaldas, mano con mano por horas charlando y dibujando figuras en el cielo.

—Cuéntame de tu última novia. —pregunté suavemente mientras estudiábamos el cielo.

—Pregunta número nueve. Esta la desperdiciaste Marie. —Edward se burló—.

Tenía dieciséis y estuvimos saliendo por tres meses. Ella me dejó cuando me pillo saliendo con su mejor amiga.

Reí, seguramente estaba jugando, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has tenido una novia desde que tenías dieciséis?

—Sip.

Me puse de costado apoyándome sobre mi hombro para mirarlo.

—¿No esperarás que crea que un hombre estupendo como tú, quien es increíble en la cama, haya tenido sólo una novia a los dieciséis?

—Me alegra que pienses que soy increíble en la cama. —Su voz era tan condenadamente sexy.

—No trates de cambiar el tema Edward, concordamos en que cada uno tenía diez preguntas y que tendríamos diez respuestas sinceras. ¿Me dijiste que habías tenido entre quinientas y mil compañeras?

Él tomó un largo aliento y exhaló ruidosamente.

—Te dije la verdad las dos veces. Tuve una novia pero muchas parejas.

—¿Entonces todas las otras fueron cosa de una noche? —Sabía que él había tenido mucho sexo casual para poder tener tantas parejas, pero algo sobre haber tenido una sola novia me parecía extraño.

—No, Bella. Algunas de ellas fueron más que cosas de una noche. Pero no podría decir que alguna de ellas fuera mi novia. Sólo lo fue la que tuve cuando tenía dieciséis.

Su tono era cada vez más fuerte y más a la defensiva.

—Define Novia —Pensé que quizás teníamos diferentes definiciones de los términos.

—Alguien a quien ves regularmente, por quien te preocupas y con quien tienes una relación mutua y exclusiva.

Ok, entonces no podía apuntar su respuesta como una diferencia de opinión. Cómo podía ser que este hombre que me acaba de traer a su lugar favorito para mostrarme las estrellas no haya encontrado a alguien para tener una relación. Debe haber habido mujeres clamando por una oportunidad.

—Imagino que no fue por falta de oportunidades. ¿Es la parte de Mutua y Exclusiva en la que no estás interesado?

Estuvo en silencio un largo rato. Me gustó darme cuenta que no solo escupió una respuesta por el bien de él mismo al escucharse hablar, como muchos hombres hubiesen hecho. Él parecía considerar debidamente mis preguntas antes de responderlas.

—Disfruto del sexo y pasar el tiempo con una mujer. Pero tengo mis negocios y mi vida y supongo que nunca encontré a alguien que me hubiera hecho querer complicar las cosas.

—¿Complicar las cosas? ¿Tú ves el tener una novia como una complicación? —No pude ocultar el horror en mi voz.

Su tono cambió y podía decir que se estaba poniendo aún más defensivo.

—¿Cómo fue que terminó tu relación? Yo llamaría a eso complicado.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y tomé un profundo aliento. Él tenía razón, las relaciones eran complicadas. Una o dos semanas de diversión con alguien, como lo que estábamos haciendo ahora, probablemente era mucho más simple.

Edward se levantó y acercó su cara a la mía.

—Lo siento, nena, no quise que eso sonara como sonó. —Me dio un casto beso en la boca.

—Está bien, creo que sólo me molestó porque probablemente tienes razón. Siempre he creído en el "felices por siempre", pero quizás esos finales son sólo para los cuentos de hadas.

—No. —Salté ante su ruidosa respuesta, sobresaltada, su voz era severa e inesperada—. Tú mereces un "felices por siempre", no escuches mis mierdas. —

Se levantó y estiro la mano para ayudarme. Mis estúpidas preguntas lo disgustaron otra vez.

Edward me ha dado un gran día en la playa, una divertida cena con amigos y una dulce velada bajo las estrellas y yo lo arruiné con tanta insistencia.

El camino de vuelta pareció más largo que el de ida. Ambos estábamos en silencio y nuestras conversaciones estaban limitaban a discutir por la estación de radio y Edward apuntó algunas estaciones destacadas mientras pasábamos por ellas. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocí que entre nosotros había un silencio incómodo.

Podía oír la música retumbando y a la gente divirtiéndose en el bar al costado de la piscina en la terraza, mientras pasábamos a través del lobby al aire libre.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Quería cambiar los ánimos, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

—Debo levantarme temprano mañana, los chicos y yo nos vamos de paseo, para un día completo de pesca. Nuestro vuelo sale a las siete de la mañana. —Su voz estaba distante y mi corazón se hundió con su respuesta. Él estaba terminando nuestra aventura. Yo sabía lo que era cuando comenzó, pero tuvimos tanta diversión y química, que me permití perderme en esta aventura. No podía dejar que él viera que me descomponía.

—Eso suena divertido. —Puse mi mejor cara divertida y despreocupada.

Edward me condujo hasta mi habitación, e intenté esconder mi decepción. Me besó y vi la puerta cerrarse cuando se fue. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocí que no quedábamos en planes para vernos otra vez. Dentro de mi habitación, no lloré, aunque, estaba triste. Alice tenía razón, había empezado a tener sentimientos por Edward y necesitaba ser cuidadosa y verlo como era. Una aventura de despecho.

.

.

.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente porque el teléfono estaba sonando. El gerente del hotel se había enterado de que Alice y yo habíamos cantado en el bar del hotel unas noches atrás y quería saber si nos presentaríamos a la vacante de vocalistas en las fiestas temáticas que se daban cada noche en el complejo vacacional. El vocalista de la banda había caído enfermo por la gripe y el cantante de acompañamiento que normalmente usaban estaba trabajando en una boda esa noche. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de cantar, pero la desesperación del gerente del hotel me hizo sentir culpable sabiendo que podía ayudarlo. Además, técnicamente, el hotel era mi empleador, y no se vería muy bien si alguien escuchara que había rechazado a ayudar a hacer una presentación, cuando estaba disponible. A regañadientes acepté y le dije a él que bajaríamos y ensayaríamos con la banda por la tarde.

Alice estaba sorprendentemente en buena forma esa mañana y parecía sinceramente entusiasmada sobre nuestra presentación cuando le conté sobre ello. Decidimos pasar el día en la playa antes de nuestro ensayo. Las dos nos pusimos nuestros bikinis y pareos, sombreros flexibles grandes y llenamos nuestras mochilas con revistas sensacionalistas y nuestros iPods.

La playa estaba tranquila y encontramos dos tumbonas cerca de una choza de paja. Posicionamos nuestras sillas de cara al sol y las dos inclinamos nuestras sillas de espaldas.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo y con Edward?, me sorprendió encontrarte en nuestra habitación cuando llegué esta mañana.

—Él dijo que se tenía que levantar pronto para un viaje final a una isla lejana esta mañana. —Quería esconder la decepción de mi voz, pero Alice me conocía demasiado bien.

—Oh. No creí que ese hombre te fuera a dejar salir de debajo de él en toda la semana. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Supongo que solo asumí que iba a durar también toda la semana, pero creo que la aventura se ha movido rápidamente y hemos acabado. —Me esforcé para sonar casual.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea pareció funcionar, al menos no pasaste los primeros días de nuestra luna de miel hablando de ese estúpido de Jacob. — Alice me sonrió.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Apenas pensé en Jacob los últimos días, salvo cuando estaba comparándolo con Edward y él estaba aterrizando en la parte ligera de la balanza. Estoy segura de que ella esperaba que estuviera triste y recordando mis años con Jacob en nuestro viaje, después de todo nosotros estábamos en la luna de miel que había planeado pasar con Jacob. La cosa rara fue que eché más en falta a Edward que a Jacob.

Un día en la playa era justo lo que necesitaba. Nos empapamos del sol, fuimos a nadar, bebimos piñas coladas y leímos revistas inútiles juntas. Era el paraíso de una chica. A primera hora de la tarde el sol era abrasador y Alice decidió que teníamos que ir a la isla de compras para nuestro espectáculo de la noche. Nos montamos en el autobús de enlace del hotel y nos dirigimos al centro, a la zona de compras que era rival de muchas grandes ciudades.

Como nuestra tradición desde que íbamos a sexto curso, y podíamos ir a los centros comerciales solas, nos pasamos la primera hora de nuestra excursión de compras eligiendo atuendos para que la otra se lo probase. Siempre encuentro cosas desaliñadas para que ella se las pruebe y ella siempre me hacía probar los vestidos más promiscuos que podía encontrar. Entrábamos y salíamos de las tiendas, nuestros brazos unidos y caras sonrientes, mientras nos perdíamos en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Al final decidimos coordinar atuendos. Nosotras no combinábamos nuestros atuendos cuando actuábamos juntas, pero siempre coordinábamos algo entre lo que llevábamos. Algunas veces era un color similar, o un estilo similar, esta vez encontramos una combinación de flores y una falda larga. Solo tomé un simple vestido blanco sin tirantes que se ceñía a mis curvas. Era corto, pero no lo suficientemente corto como si estuviera dando un espectáculo privado si el escenario estuviera a un pie más del suelo. Alice tomó un vestido negro sin mangas, con una docena de cadenas alrededor su cintura que colgaban como un cinturón alrededor de sus caderas. Compramos dos largas flores rosadas para ponérnoslas dentro de nuestro pelo e igualamos nuestros atuendos. Funcionó igualar nuestros atuendos y nos dio un aspecto isleño.

—¿Quién podría pensar en Jacob, con Edward como una distracción? —Sonreí.

—Bueno, estoy contenta de que disfrutaste con él. ¿Si has acabado, puedo tenerlo ahora? — Alice se burló.

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por ver esta historia, pues que les parece que nuestro Eddy se enojara?, terminara aquí su relación? Nos vemos el viernes (adelantare la publicación ya que esta lista :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia. Los personajes son de SM al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora espero que desfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute… se actualizara cada cuatro días.**

* * *

**.**

Capítulo 5

Elaboramos un repertorio de canciones con la banda que eran la mitad sus canciones habituales y la otra mitad las escogimos nosotras. Al principio había poco público, pero la fiesta empezó pronto para el programa de vacaciones. A las diez y media había mucho público y nos estábamos perdiendo en nuestra propia actuación. Tomamos un descanso, bebimos agua y después nuestra siguiente canción era una de nuestras propias canciones originales. Era una balada, donde canté la parte principal y Alice se unió en el coro.

Escribimos la canción en nuestro último año de instituto, cuando las cosas parecían mucho más simples. "Missing half" era sobre una pareja que se conoce y se enamora, y luego se dan cuenta de que cada uno es la otra mitad del otro.

Cerré mis ojos mientras la canté y dejé que la emoción de las palabras me inundara.

Cuando la última nota fue tocada, me sentí agotada y abrí los ojos para un enorme aplauso del público. Sonreí y miré alrededor, localizando a Edward inclinado en la esquina de una entrada mirándome fijamente. Mi corazón dio un saltó cuando nos sostuvimos la mirada. Todos los demás parecían estar aplaudiendo o sonriendo, pero él solo se quedó ahí mirándome con una mirada seria en su cara y una bebida en su mano. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa e incliné mi cabeza hacia él en modo de pregunta. Él levantó su bebida como diciendo, —a tu salud —, y vi cómo se la terminaba.

Alice me sacó de en medio de mi neblina monetaria.

—Eh, eso fue increíble, Bella. Deberíamos hacer un cover de una canción ahora para llamar la atención del público. Algo que sepan así se pueden unir a nosotras.

Asentí y escogimos una canción animada que era popular por el público ebrio cantando a coro. Alice y yo escogimos turnos para cantarnos la una a la otra y armonizamos en el coro de la canción. Cuando era el turno de cantar de Alice, yo escaneaba al público buscando a Edward, pero él se había ido. Traté de que no me molestara el hecho de que él había desaparecido igual de rápido que había llegado, pero no podía ayudar estar buscándolo el resto de la noche.

Cantamos nuestra última canción un poco después de medianoche y la banda de la casa continuó tocando. Alice estaba muy eufórica por el espectáculo y, aunque pasé un buen rato, aún estaba un poco decepcionada de que Edward no se hubiera quedado. Alice ordenó nuestros tragos usuales de después de los espectáculos y un público se juntó a nuestro alrededor a decirnos lo mucho que les había gustado el espectáculo. Una pareja reconoció a Alice de sus días con la banda y nos compraros nuestra segunda ronda.

Dos hombres guapos me complementaron en el espectáculo y me preguntaron si nos podrían comprar nuestra siguiente ronda. Alice aceptó por las dos y nos sentamos alrededor hablando por un rato. Mi corazón no estaba en ello, pero ellos eran simpáticos y no quería ser grosera.

El más alto de los dos hombres me preguntó si quería bailar con él cuando una canción lenta estaba sonando, y rechacé su oferta educadamente.

Él tomó mi mano y me estiró alegremente hacia él para que lo siguiera, pero yo estaba reacia y realmente no quería ir.

—Quita tus jodidas manos de ella. —La voz de Edward detrás de mí me envió un escalofrío a través mi columna.

—Preocúpate de tus propios asunto estúpido, solo estamos siendo amigables. —El pobre hombre debería haber pensado que un desconocido había venido en mi rescate después de malinterpretar la situación cuando intentaba llevarme a la pista de baile.

Edward me giró en mi taburete para estar cara a cara. Sus ojos verdes llameaban.

—¿Quieres a este chico tocándote nena? —Su cara estaba seria y podía ver la rabia apenas debajo de la superficie.

—No, pero…

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos pero su voz estaba claramente dirigida al chico.

—Aléjate. De. Ella. —A través del rabillo de mi ojo vi como el chico se alejaba unos pasos, pero no me atrevía a dejar de mirar a Edward —. ¿Vienes conmigo o te tengo que sacar de aquí? —Busqué en su cara, sabía que estaba serio, pero mis piernas aún no se movían. Se inclinó cerca de mí—. Cinco…, Cuatro…, Tres…

Salté hacia arriba y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo apretándome, jalando mi cuerpo ruborizado contra él. Se inclinó hacia abajo y me besó. Un duro, pasional y exigente beso. Me soltó la boca y su brazo aún estaba ceñido alrededor de mi cintura. Su otro brazo me cogió por debajo de mis rodillas elevándome hacia sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, me he levantado para irme contigo.

—Tardaste demasiado.

Edward empezó a andar hacia la puerta y escuché a Alice reírse y gritar:

—¡Adiós chicos!

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras caminaba y me llevaba hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin soltarme.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato hoy en el viaje? —De repente estaba nerviosa y tenía la necesidad de hablar.

—Sí. —Abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia la enorme cama.

—¿Cómo estuvo la pesca? —No tenía idea de por qué de repente estaba tan desesperada por mantener una pequeña charla.

—Bien. —Me dejó en la cama gentilmente y empezó a desabrocharse su camiseta, mirándome atentamente mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué pescaste? —Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron y me miró entretenido.

—Pez peto. —Tiró la camiseta al suelo y alcanzó su cinturón, desatándolo lentamente y con un ritmo constante.

—¿Saliste con un barco grande? —Debería haber sonado como un niño tratando de ganar tiempo para averiguar que iba a hacer.

—Sí. —Casi una sonrisa completa.

—¿A qué hora has llegado? —No solo estaba haciendo preguntas ridículas, también estaba hablando rápido.

—A las diez. —Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y se lo quitó.

—¿Quién pescó más peces?

—Yo. —Enganchó sus pulgares a sus calzoncillos sexys y se los bajó, revelando a su completamente excitada hombría. Totalmente desnudo, dio dos pasos hacia mí.

—¿Vas a responder todas mis preguntas con solo una palabra?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero hablar.

—Oh.

Se subió a la cama y me empezó a bajar el vestido. Me contoneé para ayudarle a quitármelo hasta la cadera.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

—Porque te lo debo lento y dulce y realmente quiero dártelo.

—Oh. —No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan nerviosa cuando ya había intimado con él, pero la forma en que me miró esa noche me asustó. No le temía, temía a lo que él me podía hacer sentir.

Cubrió gentilmente mi cuerpo con el suyo y su boca capturó la mía en un beso lento, sensual. Su lengua lamió mis labios, saboreando y mordisqueando mientras estaba atento a cada pulgada de mi boca. Sentí su gruesa erección presionada contra mí, palpitando en mi húmeda piel.

Giró su cara para mirarme, y me esforcé para no mostrar mis emociones.

Presionó su frente contra la mía y sus ojos sostuvieron los míos. Su mano viajó suavemente hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, acariciando cada curva.

—Te eché de menos hoy. —Su voz era tranquila y sincera.

—Yo también. —susurré suavemente mientras me miraba, sus ojos no permitían mi renuncia.

Su mano encontró mi pecho e hizo círculos en mi pezón gentilmente con su dedo índice. Mi pezón se arrugó en anticipación por su toque. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras miraba mi reacción por su toque. Mis ojos se cerraron por impulso, y el apretó con firmeza mi pezón entre su dedo índice y su pulgar.

—Mírame. —Ordenó.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré a los ojos, mientras alternaba entre rodar y pellizcar gentilmente mi aprendido pezón. Se sentía tan bien, quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el placer, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme. Bajó su cabeza y lamió un círculo alrededor del borde mi pezón, lentamente, sin prisas.

Sus ojos aún no abandonaban los míos.

Chupó mi pezón con firmeza y apretó, encendiendo cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se arqueó por su toque y se movió hacia mi otro pecho, repitiendo su lento círculo y chupó con firmeza con una mordida fuerte.

—Oh, Dios. —Gemí y mis caderas se levantaron para encontrarlo.

Abandonó mi pezón y su cabeza se cernió encima de la mía. Me besó otra vez, chupando mi lengua y tomando el control del beso. Realmente pensé que me correría solo por la forma en que me besó. Todo sobre él me encendía; desde la forma en que tomó el control cuando me besó hasta la forma en que me obligó a mirarle a los ojos mientras me daba placer. El pensamiento de que él se excitó mirando la reacción de mi cuerpo por él me volvió loca.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus amplios hombros y clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Necesitaba más. Mordisqueó desde mi boca hasta mi hombro, hasta lamer mi oreja.

—Eres tan preciosa, Bella. Quiero ver cómo te corres. —Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, desesperada por rozarme contra él. Sus palabras me llevaron tan cerca que lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

—Por favor. —Fue la única palabra que pude decir. En ese momento, pediría limosna por él si lo tuviera que hacer.

Tomó un largo respiro y exhaló profundamente.

—Aún no. —Su mano se deslizó por mi torso. Mi cuerpo estaba húmedo de deseo—. No quiero hacerte daño, estás muy apretada. —Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí y me retorcí debajo de él. Dos bombeos de su mano y deslizó fácilmente un segundo dedo dentro de mi humedad.

Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sus dedos me presionaron y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Mientras sus dos dedos empujaron dentro de mí, su pulgar encontró mi clítoris hinchado. Mis caderas se levantaron, pidiendo por más.

—Eso es nena, hazte sentir bien. —Alcé mis caderas y la presioné en contra de sus dedos golpeándolos y empujándolos a dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo húmedo. Su pulgar incrementó la presión en mi clítoris mientras sus dedos me frotaban dentro y fuera, encontrando un lugar sensitivo dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó por su toque y retiró sus dedos suavemente de mí y los llevó hacia mi boca. Lamí la humedad de sus dedos y él dejó salir un gruñido salvaje.

Se posicionó a si mismo encima de mí y alcé mis caderas, desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Lento y dulce nena, lento y dulce. —dijo con una voz áspera mientras empujaba suavemente dentro de mí. Sus ojos verdes eran grises oscuros y ensanchados y sabía que era difícil para él ir tan lento como íbamos, pero él no se permitiría a si mismo perder el control.

Jadeé mientras él empujaba profundamente dentro de mí. Era tan grueso y largo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y emoción, pero no se permitió cerrarlos. La conexión entre nosotros era intensa y estábamos perdidos mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro cuando él empujaba dentro y fuera de mí lentamente, llenándome hasta el final y sacándola casi toda. Su ritmo era lento y refrenado y vi en su cara el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener el control en cada empujón.

—Córrete para mí nena, quiero verte.

Sus palabras me llevaron hasta el borde y exploté de placer. Tuve un orgasmo incansable en espirales que me hizo decir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que me despedazó. Inconscientemente mis ojos se cerraron mientras las olas sucumbían a través de mí.

—Ojos. —Abrí mis ojos a su orden, Edward vio cómo relevé mi cuerpo y me derretí en mi centro. Aceleró sus empujones y susurró—, Jodidamente preciosa.

—Mientras sentí su cuerpo tenso pegarse a mí cuando se corrió largo y duro, llenándome profundamente.

Mientras los dos nos veníamos, sus empujones se suavizaron a un ritmo pausado y me besó suavemente.

—Siento lo de anoche. —dijo suavemente, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mí cara.

—No hiciste nada por lo que disculparte. —Era verdad; realmente no hizo nada mal, pero entendí por qué se estaba disculpando. Me miró a los ojos, buscando algo, después me besó castamente.

—Eres preciosa y dulce, pero muy mala mintiendo, Bella.

Me reí porque sabía que tenía razón. Alice siempre me ha dicho la misma cosa. Edward rodó y me llevó con él, capturándome encima de él, mi cabeza encajando perfectamente en el hueco de su hombro. Jugué con el pelo esparcido de su pecho y pensé sobre preguntarle más sobre anoche y que le enfadó tanto, pero pensé mejor acerca de arruinar otra noche. De repente comprendí que solo teníamos dos días más antes de que me fuera y no tenía ni idea que cuando se iba a ir él.

—¿Cuándo tienes programado irte? —pregunté con valentía.

—Mañana a las siete de la mañana. —Mi corazón se detuvo y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo. Me miró con los labios curvados irónicamente—. Pero he retrasado mi viaje de vuelta. —Dejé escapar la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Cuánto lo retrasaste? —susurré, asustada de que su respuesta sólo nos dejara unas pocas horas.

—Eso depende. —Sus brazos me abrazaron más y me besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza—. Depende de cuántos días te estés quedando tú aquí.

Levanté mi cabeza y me apoyé en mi codo sonriendo.

—¿Te vas a quedar hasta que yo me vaya?

—Sí.

Me tiré encima de él, plantándole besos de bebé por toda su cara. Se rio y ese cálido sonido eliminó mi reticencia de mostrarle lo aliviada que estaba de que él se fuera a quedar.

—¿Así que cuántos días más me voy a quedar? —preguntó y yo podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Dos.

—Pues serán dos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y me encontré con Edward ya levantado, mirándome. Me sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

Levantó mi mano hacia su boca y besó la palma de mi mano.

—No mucho. ¿Ducha? —preguntó mientras estaba tratando de estirarme para desenrollarme de su alrededor.

—Cafeína. —Respondí gimoteando.

—¿Adicta? —Agarró el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

—Sí. —respondí entrecortadamente por su toque—. ¿Y tú?

—No, ni café, té o soda. —explicó. Mi cabeza le respondió como si solo hubiera admitido que era un vampiro y bebía sangre de sus víctimas. ¿Quién no bebe cafeína o algo similar por las mañanas?

—¿Entonces, cómo te levantas por las mañanas? —Casi estaba con un sudor frío con el pensamiento de empezar el día sin al menos dos tazas de café.

—Voy al gimnasio. —Puff, uno de esos.

—¿Por la mañana? —le pregunté con un tono incrédulo.

—Sí, lo más pronto posible después de levantarme, Voy al gimnasio o salgo a correr antes de empezar el día. ¿Asumo que no lo apruebas? —Estaba divertido por mi respuesta.

—Nada viene antes que la cafeína en mi mundo. —Enfaticé mucho la palabra nada, para añadir drama.

Agarró mi culo y me haló hacia él, presionando su erección contra mí.

—¿Nada, eh? —Me dio una sonrisa diabólica, mientras abofeteó fuerte mi culo—. Ve, entra a la ducha, y te pediré algo de café y desayuno. Después te enseñaré lo que viene después de la cafeína cuando estás conmigo.

Me froté mi rosado culo desnudo en protesta, mostrando lentamente mi cuerpo desnudo me dirigí al baño dando saltitos. Luego me giré y le saqué la lengua. Escuché la sonrisa en su voz cuando pidió al servicio de habitaciones.

.

Después de una larga, completa y satisfactoria ducha y mucha cafeína necesitada y el desayuno, partimos para pasar el día. Edward no me quería decirme a dónde nos dirigíamos, solo que me iba a mostrar algunos de sus sitios favoritos de Isla Esme. Realmente no me importaba a dónde íbamos, Edward tenía mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos mientras conducía, el viento estaba en mi pelo y había pasado las últimas 24 horas teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida. Era una chica feliz.

Miré a Edward conduciendo y me sonrió. Todo perfecto, hermoso y emanando su cruda virilidad. Le sonreí de vuelta y me apretó la mano. Mis pensamientos corrieron y me encontré pensando en lo bien que se vería con un traje de negocios con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Realmente podría modelar si quisiera, podía verlo con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su esmoquin Christian Dior, ayudando a una mujer de piernas largas a salir de un coche en un anuncio de una revista.

Nos paramos en una carretera de grava con un camino de tierra que nos invitaba a ir a una gran verja de metal. Un guardia se aproximó y empezó a pedir identificación, hasta que reconoció a Edward.

—Mierda Mases, no sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Cómo has estado hijo?

—Bien, Marcos, ¿Cómo está la familia? —Los dos se estrecharon las manos como viejos amigos, aunque Marcos fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre—. Marcos, ésta es Bella, él ha estado con nosotros tanto tiempo como he estado por aquí. — Edward se rió y yo sonreí y saludé al hombre.

—Ellos están bien. ¿Caleb sabe que ibas a venir o quieres que lo llame por adelantado y le diga que tenga tus cosas preparadas?

—Sabe que iba a venir, pero gracias Marcos. Te veré en unas horas.

—Ten cuidado por allí, Mases.

La verja se abrió y Edward se dirigió por el camino de tierra. Podía ver un gran edificio a lo lejos.

—La manera en que él te llamó Mases parecía sonar como tú primer nombre. Me pregunto, ¿ Mases era tu apellido?

Edward sonrió.

—Pregunta número diez nena. Es mi segundo apellido. Soy el Edward Junior y algunos de los socios de negocios de mi padre de toda la vida me llamaban Mases para evitar confusiones cuando era pequeño. Apestaba, así que para los ancianos soy Mases.

—¿Tu padre está aquí? —Después de lo que me dijo de su padre, no creí que pasaríamos la tarde visitándolo.

Edward rió.

—No, no está aquí. Si él estuviera aquí, yo no estuviera en la isla. Te dije que mi familia tiene muchos negocios diferentes, y este es uno de ellos. Vengo aquí cuando visito y tomo algunas cosas de su inventario.

Estaba confundida sobre el plan de tomar cosas de su inventario, pero me distraje por el helicóptero que estaba volando bajo, casi por encima de nuestras cabezas. El ruido repentino me asustó y salté en mi asiento.

Edward parecía divertirse.

—Nena, es un área de aterrizaje de helicópteros, no te lo dije para asustarte.

Nos detuvimos delante de un edificio y Edward salió para abrir la puerta.

Había algo absolutamente sexy en un hombre dando órdenes en la habitación, pero todo un caballero fuera de ella. Me tomó la mano y un hombre apareció para darnos la bienvenida.

Edward estrechó las manos con el hombre y yo sonreí. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo por el ruido de un helicóptero que estaba aterrizando.

Miré con asombro cómo la gran máquina se estableció en el suelo gentilmente. Edward se inclinó hacia mí y gritó:

—¿Estás lista? —sobre el ruido del cercano helicóptero. Agité mi cabeza, insegura sobre si estaba lista para lo que realmente iba a venir. Edward tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el helicóptero, ayudándome en asiento del pasajero y dándome un equipo de auriculares haciéndome señas para que me los pusiera.

Luego desapareció y estaba conmocionada cuando se sentó detrás del asiento del conductor. Se puso sus auriculares y vi su boca moverse y escuché su voz en mis auriculares.

—¿Estás bien, nena?

Asentí, completamente confundida.

— ¿Vas a conducir esta cosa?

Edward se rió.

—Sí, soy un piloto licenciado. He estado volando esto desde que tenía dieciséis años. Estás a salvo conmigo. —Se estiró y me tomó la mano, y me la apretó tranquilizándome.

Le di un intento de desanimada sonrisa y él alargó un brazo y me tomó la cara.

—Deja de preocuparte, no dejaré que nada te pase preciosa. —Luego su boca cubrió la mía y me dio un beso largo y lento. No estaba segura de sí hizo eso para ayudar a relajarme o no, pero pareció funcionar. Edward nos abrochó los cinturones y me dio un último asentimiento, antes de ascender.

Era un sentimiento raro eso de estar arriba en el aire. Obviamente he volado antes, pero nunca en un helicóptero. Los aviones ascienden haciendo un ángulo, por lo que es un sentimiento muy diferente. Despegamos y tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien nos estaba colgando desde arriba con una cuerda. Estaba emocionada y aterrorizada a la misma vez. Mis nervios no me dejaron hablar hasta que nuestra altitud se niveló y empezamos a avanzar con un ritmo estable.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —La voz de Edward estaba llena de preocupación mientras me echaba una ojeada. Una de las razones por las que no era una buena mentirosa, era que todas mis emociones se mostraban en mi cara.

—Lo estoy consiguiendo. Al menos ya no me siento como si fuera a desmayarme. —Sonreí.

Alargó el brazo y agarrando mi mano, la apretó.

—Trata de relajarte y mira a tu alrededor, esta es la mejor forma de ver la isla.

Vacilantemente, giré mi cabeza y me asomé por la ventana. La vista era impresionante. Agua de color turquesa, enjoyada con vívidos arrecifes de coral contrastados con las playas de arenas blancas. Parecía como si pudiera ver el suelo del mar de lo clara que estaba el agua. Edward llevó mi mano hacia su boca y besó la parte de arriba. Sonreí y sentí como empezaba a relajarme un poco. Él apuntó a la derecha, a fuera de mi ventana, a un terreno verde en la distancia.

—Nos dirigimos hacia esa zona, sobre el bosque. —Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, una sonrisa sincera ésta vez.

El bosque verde apareció en la distancia rápidamente y Edward rodeó la impresionante costa litoral. Mientras rodeábamos la gran masa de árboles, un claro apareció en las cataratas más altas que nunca antes había visto. Jadeé por entusiasmo, el paisaje pintoresco ayudándome a liberarme de todos mis nervios.

Volamos bajando por unos minutos y luego Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó.

—Aquí vamos nena. —Luego nos levantó dramáticamente a lo largo de unos acantilados enormes así que se sintió como si los estuviéramos escalando. No podía hacer nada excepto chillando de deleite. Era aterrorizador y emocionante, y la adrenalina me estaba subiendo.

Un poco después Edward aterrizó en un gran campo verde abierto, con nadie a la vista. Apagó el helicóptero y luego vino a ayudarme a bajar. Salté y lo abracé tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron en el suelo.

—¡Eso fue súper increíble!

Edward sonrió y lució complacido. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y caminamos por un rato. Alcanzamos una playa apartada y nos quitamos los zapatos para estar cómodos, el agua cristalina mojándonos los pies mientras caminábamos.

—Así que tu hiciste todas tus preguntas, yo aún tengo la mitad de las mías. —Una media sonrisa sexy que llegó a sus seductores ojos.

Pateé un poco de agua hacia su pierna.

—Supongo.

Él agitó su cabeza, pero sonrió. Ese hombre era completamente delicioso.

—¿Te gusta la pornografía?

Hizo la pregunta con el mismo tono como si solo me hubiera preguntando si le podía pasar la sal. Traté de no sonrojarme, pero sentí mi cara calentarse. Estaba contenta de que estuviéramos caminando así no estaría sujeta a su intenso escrutinio mientras me retorcía y acaloraba con su pregunta.

—Pregunta número seis. Supongo que depende a lo que te refieras. Las revistas que están envueltas en plástico en las nuevas paradas, videos explícitos de actos sexuales o una pareja haciéndolo en la calle justo delante de mí.

Edward levantó una ceja, sorprendido por mi respuesta.

—Todas las opciones.

Su pregunta era rara, pero bueno, todo sobre el hombre era impredecible.

En el poco tiempo que lo había conocido, aprendí que tan pronto como pensé que lo entendería, comprobé que estaba equivocada.

—Bueno, no me importan las revistas, aunque no veo su atracción. Déjame corregir mi respuesta, no me importan las revistas, siempre y cuando no estén en mi lavabo. Uno de los amigos de Jacob siempre tenía ese tipo de revistas en el lavabo, y me ponían los pelos de punta cuando tenía que usarlo, preguntándome lo que había tocado cuando había acabado con la revista.

Miré a Edward para medir su reacción a mi respuesta y él se vio entretenido, así que continué.

—Y las películas, he visto unas pocas y no creo que fueran lo mío tampoco. Pero a lo mejor no vi las adecuadas. Supongo que siempre me sentí insegura mirándolas, ya que no tuve mucha experiencia. Tampoco entendía como las mujeres podían estar de acuerdo en hacer videos sexuales por dinero.

—Cogí un respiro y traté de recordar la última parte de su pregunta—.

Finalmente, ver sexo en la calle, nunca he tenido el placer, así que no puedo decirte cómo me siento. —Cuando acabé mi respuesta, me di cuenta de que no era una pregunta tan difícil de responder, era solo nuevo para mí discutir ese tema abiertamente con alguien. Jacob y yo nunca hablamos sobre sexo, así que supongo que esa debería ser la razón por la que era tan sosa comparada con Edward.

—¿Así que, qué te hizo preguntarme sobre eso?

Edward paró y me tiró contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me dio un beso casto en la boca y me miró

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas, tú eres la desconocida. Vamos, volvamos, quiero estar otra vez en el aire cuando el sol baje.

—Sabes, Edward Masen, algunas mujeres pueden pensar que eres un romántico manejando un helicóptero con puestas de sol y largos paseos por la playa. —Me burlé.

—Si comparto lo que he disfrutado contigo supongo que sí lo soy. Pero sólo serías tú quien lo pensara, porque nunca he compartido con una mujer nada más que una cama.

Mi corazón se hinchó un poco. Era una buena cosa que solo tuviéramos un día y medio más, o mi cabeza caería a los pies del hombre dominador, controlador, sexy como el infierno y romántico.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lamento no publicar ayer, peor estoy toda loca con el estreno de 50 sombras y estado leyendo naturaleza de una obsesión la cual la recomiendo es wow sin palabras ajjaj se que estará solo una semana en la pag por que la harán libro a si que si la quieren me dejan su correo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece y mucho menos los nombres de los protagonistas :D.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

El siguiente día y medio pasó volando mientras Edward y yo pasábamos casi cada minuto juntos. La mayoría de sus amigos se fueron, pero Jasper alargó su estancia y los cuatro disfrutamos de una noche cenando y bailando lentamente, antes de que Edward anunciara que íbamos a denominarla como "La Noche." A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia el aeropuerto, Alice y yo volábamos de vuelta a Nueva York, con un trasbordo en Chicago, y Edward y Jasper se dirigían a Los Ángeles para una reunión de negocios que Edward había aplazado para alargar su estancia en La Isla Esme.

Los dos estábamos más callados de lo normal, y el pensamiento de no volver a ver nunca más a Edward después de mañana me hizo sentir enferma físicamente. Pero desde el principio sabía que era una aventura y fui con mis ojos abiertos. Nunca imaginé que me importara el hombre debajo de su hermoso exterior. Nuestra conexión era mucho más que física, aunque no pudiéramos tener nuestras manos fuera del otro. Edward había sido honesto sobre quién era desde el principio, y yo no iba a arruinar lo que teníamos por pedir más. Pero en el fondo, secretamente esperaba que me pidiera más, y odiaba que me estuviera preparando para una desastrosa decepción.

Decidí mientras me preparaba que esa noche iría bajo Edward. Me ha cuidado de muchas maneras y nunca le pregunté si le tenía que corresponder.

Además, el coito era la parte más íntima de una relación, pero para mí el sexo oral también lo era. Era una cosa en que Jacob siempre me dijo que era buena, y tenía planeado mostrarle a Edward como disfrutaba de mi tiempo con él con una cosa que él también disfrutaría.

Las dos copas de vino que me tomé para cenar me hicieron sentir segura tan pronto entramos en su habitación, y estaba ansiosa por complacerle. Tomé su cara con mi mano y le besé ferozmente mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón con mi otra mano. Metí mi mano dentro de sus calzoncillos bóxer y corrí mi mano a lo largo de su larga y dura vara. Rompí el beso y lo miré a los ojos.

—Quiero saborearte.

Exhaló fuerte mientras me ponía de rodillas delante de él. Le bajé los pantalones, cogiendo con mi lengua su ancha punta mientras él salía de sus pantalones. Lentamente lamí la gota de semen brillante de la punta y miré hacia arriba. Me estaba mirando atentamente, como sabía que haría. Revoloteé mi lengua alrededor de su punta hinchada y lamí firmemente la parte interior. Mis labios se deslizaron por su gruesa corona y lo desarmé chupándolo.

—Joder. —farfulló, claramente en apuros de contenerse. Su excitación me encendió y avivó mi actuación, no estaría contenta hasta que él acabara.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo mientras lo tomaba, su dura y larga polla golpeando contra mi garganta. Alcancé sus huevos y los ahuequé, apretándolos fuerte mientras lo chupaba. Sentí sus venas crecer a lo largo de su longitud, mientras se ensanchaba con cada chupada.

—Por Dios Bella. —Agarró mi cabeza y corrió sus dedos a través de mi cabello duramente. El pensamiento de un hombre poderoso tratando de mantener su control casi me llevó a mi propio orgasmo. Con una estocada desesperada, tragué, llevándolo aún más profundo al fondo de mi garganta.

Éste era él desatándose. Sus manos se envolvieron en mi cabello firmemente y empujó mi cabeza duramente arriba y abajo como si fuera su propia garganta.

Se estaba follando mi boca por una necesidad carnal para poder liberarse y eso me volvió loca.

Lo llevé a un lugar donde perdió el control y me sentí poderosa y satisfecha.

—Me voy a correr nena. —Su voz era áspera, ronca y sexy como el infierno. Cogí su culo dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y soltó un gruñido furioso mientras dejaba ir su semen caliente al fondo de mi garganta.

Se corrió tanto y tan fuerte que me costó respirar mientras me llenaba la garganta con su abundante y caliente semen.

Edward no se dio cuenta mientras continuaba con sus duros empellones hasta que acabó dentro de mí y yo tragué cada gota suya.

Me quité su longitud de mi garganta y me aparté a un lado y le lamí su vara de arriba y abajo, tragando ávidamente cada gota suya. Edward aflojó su agarre de mi cabeza y quitó suavemente sus dedos de mi cabello. Me levantó y me besó en la frente.

—Buena decisión de mantener eso para ti misma hasta nuestra última noche, o nunca te hubiera dejado salir de la habitación.

Sus palabras me satisficieron mucho. Si él no iba a confesar su pasión desenfrenada y amor hacia mí, al menos le quería dar algo con lo que me pudiera recordar.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —Me abracé a su pecho firme.

Su mano bajó y acarició mi mejilla.

—He disfrutado de todo de esta semana nena.

Mi corazón se apretó y me costó mucho no ponerme a llorar por el pensamiento de esta semana acabándose. He vivido una fantasía por una semana y estaba asustada de que la realidad nunca fuera a dar la talla.

—Yo también. —Mi voz era algo menos que un susurro.

Nos mantuvimos despiertos hasta que el sol despareció esa noche, ninguno de los dos quería perder el precioso tiempo que aún nos quedaba juntos. Edward me hizo el amor mientras me miraba fijamente con una mirada de posesividad que me caló profundo en el alma. No recuerdo haberme dormido, solo recuerdo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Alice y yo, terminamos de empacar en silencio y ella sabía que estaba luchando para no afligirme, me había advertido que recordara que solo era una aventura y que no me apegara demasiado, pero claro yo no la escuché. Aunque todo había comenzado como pura satisfacción sexual, se convirtió en algo más, al menos para mí, Alice me podría haber dicho —te lo dije—, pero cuando vio mi cara cuando sacamos lo último de nuestro equipaje de nuestra habitación, extendió la mano y me dio un abrazo.

—Este no es el final de algo Bella, es el comienzo de tu nueva vida. La cual vas a guiar, sé que realmente te gustaba, pero habrá muchos más, necesitas esto para continuar, así que no mires atrás y usa esto para seguir adelante.

Ella se retiró y estudio mi rostro, tenía lágrimas brotando en mis ojos y luche por contenerlas.

—Seca esas lágrimas, llorar es para débiles.

Las dos nos reímos, mientras seguíamos al botones que bajaba nuestro equipaje donde encontraríamos a Edward.

Edward y Jasper estaban esperando mientras cargaban el equipaje al carro. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para verme fresca y despreocupada, pero sabía que estaba escrito por toda mi cara. Tan pronto como estuvimos en la carretera, Alice extendió la mano y se adueñó de la radio para buscar algo que disfrutáramos cantando, sabía el por qué lo que estaba haciendo y la amaba por eso.

Cerré mis ojos y canté desde mi corazón con Alice, mientras recorríamos el camino al aeropuerto Si había algo que pudiera ayudarme a cambiar mi estado de ánimo era cantar.

El viaje al aeropuerto tardó más tiempo de lo previsto y tuvimos que apurarnos para llegar a nuestra puerta a tiempo. El vuelo de Edward salía después del nuestro, así que nos acompañó a nuestra puerta para continuar. El avión ya se estaba abordando cuando llegamos y sentí nauseas, al tener que despedirme de él, nos dimos un beso de despedida y Edward me abrazó fuertemente, me maldije en silencio a mí misma por no ser capaz de luchar contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar, cuando Edward me miró el buscó en mi cara y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me queda una pregunta. —No podía responder, mi estómago lo sentía en mi garganta y tenía miedo de que si me atrevía a hablar, las lágrimas que estaba de alguna manera conteniendo se derramaran sin control, lo miré en respuesta y no dije nada. —¿Quieres que lo nuestro se termine? —Una lágrima se escapó y viajó lentamente por mi cara. Edward me la limpió gentilmente con sus dedos, acariciando mi mejilla mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—No. —Sacudí mi cabeza mientras hablaba.

La azafata anunció el embarque final y Alice me gritó para que moviera el culo. Edward me besó de nuevo una vez más y cuando me di la vuelta por el pasillo de embarque, seguía sin dejar de mirarme. –

—¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? —Fui sacada de mi ensoñación por la alegre azafata, me tomó un minuto para salir de mis pensamientos. Estaba en una niebla de tal manera que no podía estar segura de sí acababa de despertar, y la última semana fue un sueño, o si fue realmente un recuerdo inolvidable.

—Voy a querer un vodka con arándano y ella va a querer un merlot, Vas a tener que disculparla, se ha pasado la última semana jodiéndose los sesos por un magnífico desconocido y parece que no puede superarlo. — Alice sonrió a la horrorizada azafata, quien tenía un aspecto agradable, estaba alrededor de los cuarenta años, y que llevaba demasiados alfileres en su abultado uniforme.

Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba convencida de que no estaba acostumbrada a una boca tan obscena en primera clase.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi la mayoría de los otros pasajeros, parecían educados y refinados, muchos de ellos iban vestidos más como para un engreído partido de tenis que un vuelo de doce horas.

La azafata nos trajo nuestras bebidas y se escabulló con una sonrisa fingida. Era obvio que ella estaba tratando de evitar escuchar más acerca de nuestras vacaciones, que sin duda Alice divulgaba, si tenía la oportunidad. Alice disfruta sorprender y poner tensas a las personas estiradas con su boca grosera, observarlos retorcerse para ella es un deporte.

Alice levantó su copa para mí en un brindis.

—Por la mejor maldita luna de miel, que he tenido. —Me reí fuertemente y negué con la cabeza mientras que tintineábamos nuestras copas y ambas inclinábamos la cabeza para tomarnos nuestras bebidas hasta el fondo.

—En serio Bella, ¿estás bien?, yo sé que la semana significó más para ti que solo una aventura.

Tomé una respiración profunda y reuní mis pensamientos.

—Tal vez sólo me quedé envuelta en la fantasía de todo, una hermosa isla, un hombre magnífico, fue fácil pensar que todo era real. —Me tome el resto de mi bebida—. Es decir, Ni siquiera sé su primer apellido.

Alice me tomó la mano y la sostuvo entre las de ella.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor Bella. De todos modos, tiene que averiguar lo que quieres hacer antes de involucrarte demasiado con otro hombre. —Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no hizo que doliera menos.

La tensa azafata llegó a preguntar si queríamos otra bebida y sus ojos fueron directamente a nuestras manos unidas.

Alice, siendo Alice, levantó nuestras manos unidas a su boca y besó la palma de mí la mano mientras observa a la azafata.

—¿Qué, nunca vio una pareja enamorada? Te dije que estábamos de regreso de nuestra luna de miel.

Como era común en Alice incitar, la mujer se alejó sin palabras

.

.

Una semana después de nuestro regreso a casa no estaba más decidida que la mañana en que me aleje de Edward en el aeropuerto. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Repetí la semana una y otra vez en mi mente y no ayudaba, pero creía que Edward estaba sintiendo lo mismo por mí como yo lo sentía por él. ¿Qué pasa si él era mi único y verdadero amor y lo dejé escabullirse por alguna ridícula teoría de que no podía encontrar el amor de mi vida sólo porque comenzó como una aventura? Alternaba cada hora acerca de cómo me sentía. Había mañanas que sostenía el teléfono en mi mano, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de llamar al hotel en Isla Esme y rogarles ponerme en contacto con Edward y le dieran mi número. Pero luego había tardes en que llegaba a la conclusión de que había pasado la semana con un playboy y que probablemente tenía semanas como la que compartimos en forma regular.

Mi luna de miel había terminado y me fui a trabajar, pero sabía que ya no cantaba con el mismo entusiasmo que debería haber tenido. Iba través de los movimientos y dando actuaciones mediocres que haría más que probable destinarme a la maldición eterna como una cantante de salón. Necesitaba volver a centrarme en mí misma, en mi manera cantar y encontrar una manera de utilizarlo como un salida para mi angustia.

Como de costumbre, llegué a la Hotel dos horas antes de que el club abriera para establecerme y practicar. Estaba practicando, en medio de mi segunda canción cuando el gerente general del hotel me detuvo y me pidió que fuera a su oficina para una reunión rápida. Mi instinto arrancó y estaba segura de que e iba a ser despedida por mis mediocres actuaciones.

Jason Jenks, el gerente del hotel, tiene unos treinta y tantos años de edad, el cual podría haber sido lindo, si no estuviera tan condenadamente lleno de sí mismo. Vestía trajes caros y zapatos brillantes y trata a la mayor parte de los empleados como si fueran sus sirvientes. Había oído hablar a una de las camareras amigas mías, que él sólo tenía el trabajo porque estaba relacionado con la familia Cullen a través del matrimonio. Llamé a su puerta y gritó para que entrara.

—Entra Isabella, tome asiento. —Hizo una seña a uno de los sillones de cuero en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Él rodeó el escritorio y levantó una pierna para sentarse en el borde de la esquina de la mesa cerca de mí, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, estaba segura de que antes de llegar a su oficina, Jason debatió a fondo sobre la posición exacta que debía sentarse mientras hablábamos, para que se viera lo más autoritario que pudiera durante nuestra charla. Era justo ese tipo de culo pomposo—. Así que Isabella, ¿Qué le parece el Cullen?

¿Por qué no puede el imbécil solo despedirme y acabar de una vez en lugar de sacarlo muy despacio? Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y hablé.

—Oh, me encanta estar aquí. La clientela es muy elegante y me gusta actuar en el Overture Club.

Yo no creo que la clientela sea elegante, de hecho odio la maldita palabra elegante. Pero sabía que iba a decir lo que el arrogante imbécil quería escuchar, así que tenía que tratar de salvar mi trabajo.

—Bien, bien. Me alegro de escucharlo. Bueno, usted debe estar haciendo algo bien, el Señor Cullen me informó que va a venir al show de esta noche.

Mencionó que ha oído muchas cosas buenas sobre usted y quería verlo por sí mismo.

Jason se puso de pie, apoyado en el escritorio con los tobillos cruzados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, posicionándose a sí mismo como lo haría un padre cuando le están dando una recompensa a un niño por su buen comportamiento. Yo no me sorprendería si el imbécil me diera unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Así que, Isabella, no tengo que decirle lo importante que es el show de esta noche. El Señor Cullen es un hombre ocupado y este hotel es un reflejo de él, así que todo tiene que ser perfecto esta noche. —Umm, no demasiada presión. Jason caminó alrededor la mesa e hizo un gesto con el brazo de que había terminado. Yo era un siervo que estaba siendo despedido—. Voy a estar en su actuación de esta noche también, rompa el esquema, Isabella. Genial, pensé, ahora tengo para cambiar mi presentación para el viejo ricachón. ¿Qué se le canta una a un anciano ricachón? de repente tuve imágenes mías vestida con el infame vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe y suavemente cantando "Happy Birthday Mr. President" a un magnate de hotel cascarrabias de setenta cinco años, sentado con una rubia tonta de veinte años colgando en su brazo.

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, mi teléfono sonó con un texto de

Alice:

—_Hey chica rockera, ¿planes para esta noche? ¿Vamos a ese Piano Bar en la 55ª _

_cuando salgas del trabajo? estoy teniendo arrepentimientos, ¿te a puntas? XO _

Sus textos siempre me iluminan el día. Cuando estaba con Jacob, él se irritaba sobre con qué frecuencia nos comunicábamos por textos, pero eso nunca nos detuvo.

—_Suena bien. A propósito, ¿Cómo hacer una presentación para un viejo rico _

_magnate del hotel que viene a ver mi espectáculo esta noche? _

Dos segundos más tarde.

—_Sexo oral, es la actuación favorita del hombre en cualquier edad._

Le doy la razón en esa.

—_Si bien eso es tentador, estaba pensando más en la línea de un canto para mi presentación, que tarareando. LOL_

—_¿Es viejo eh? Since you've been gone… __Aretha Franklin bebé. ¡Tu voz patea el _

_trasero de esa canción! XOXO ¿te veo a medianoche? _

—_¡Perfecto gracias! TTYL XO. _Bella

Me fui con mi rutina y practiqué algunas canciones cuando la banda llegó. Quedaron impresionados con mi interpretación de Since you've been gone de Aretha Franklin, así que me alegró de que Alice lo hubiera sugerido. No estaba realmente muy nerviosa de cantar delante del Señor Cullen, había cantado frente a grandes multitudes y no suelo tener miedo escénico. Pero la realidad era que yo estaba en la ruina, y su opinión importaba porque necesitaba mi trabajo, fui una idiota con mis finanzas cuando terminé con Jacon. Le dejé todo a él, incluso nuestra cuenta de ahorros conjunta. En ese momento, era cosa una cosa de orgullo, no quería admitir que necesitaba algo de él o de nosotros, así que me fui, con sólo con mi ropa. Ahora estaba empezando a pensar que tomar la mitad de los ahorros y algunos de los muebles habría sido la cosa más inteligente de hacer. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y estaba decidida a hacerme por mi cuenta de una forma u otra.

La multitud comenzó a vibrar lentamente durante mi primer set, no estaba segura de cómo se vería el Señor Cullen, pero no veía a nadie que pudiera ser él. Sabía que Jason haría un gran alboroto sobre él y el personal estaría en alerta máxima a cualquier cosa que el necesitara.

Dos canciones en mi segundo set, y divisé a Jason sentado en una mesa puesta en el frente, un poco a un lado. Debió haber entrado en mi descanso, porque yo no lo había notado anteriormente. Estaba sentado con un hombre mayor que él, pero no aquietaba la definición viejo cascarrabias magnate de un hotel que estaba en mi cabeza. El hombre era probablemente de unos cincuenta años, cabellos sal y pimienta con rasgos fuertemente masculinos. Era distinguido y guapo, su cara me era vagamente familiar aunque no pude encontrar el lugar de dónde lo conocía, pensé quizás que los dos hombres todavía estaban esperando al Señor Cullen y el otro caballero era también un empleado de Hoteles Cullen.

Unas canciones después estaba cerca de la final de mi set y todavía no había señales del Señor Cullen. Aseguré la canción de Aretha que había añadido para el anciano y dije buenas noches a la multitud. Los fines de semana, la banda tenía que quedarse a tocar durante una hora, pero después de que mi canto terminó, bajaron el volumen y pusieron música de fondo.

Jason me llamó desde su mesa, cuando iba a dejar el escenario, El hombre verdaderamente no tenía modales, ¿qué tan difícil habría sido caminar unos pocos pasos hacia mí e invitarme a su mesa? Empujé mis pensamientos de culo pomposo aparte, puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y fui a su mesa. El caballero que estaba sentado a lado se puso en pie cuando me acerqué lo que obligó a Jason a seguir su ejemplo, lo cual secretamente disfruté, Jason nunca se le habría ocurrido ponerse de pie cuando una mujer se acercara por sí sola.

—Isabella, éste es el Señor Cullen. —Miré al caballero y traté de ocultar mi sorpresa. Maldita sea, el viejo estaba incluso mejor de cerca, tenía los ojos de color verde claro que se destacaban en contra de su piel bronceada, en lo que no me había fijado anteriormente debido al resplandor de luz sobre el escenario.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Señor Cullen. —Nos dimos la mano y Jaosnme invitó a sentarme con ellos.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para beber Isabella? —El Señor Cullen ignoró el vaso vacío de Jason frente a él cuando el camarero se acercó.

—Sólo un agua, por favor. Mi garganta necesita refrescarse después de la presentación añadiendo alcohol tiene el efecto contrario. —Sentí la necesidad de dar una explicación para no insultar al hombre que se interponía entre mi pago del alquiler del próximo mes y yo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le dio al camarero su orden de whisky. Jason comenzó hablando de la próxima Junta anual de accionistas de Cullen y cómo de honrada debería estar de que el Señor Cullen se había tomado un tiempo fuera de su apretada agenda para venir a verme cantar. Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí e hice todo lo posible por parecer interesada mientras hablaba. Pero me di cuenta de la manera en la que el Señor Cullen estaba mirándome distraídamente no era obscena o inapropiada, sino que tenía la sensación de que estaba buscando algo en mí, mirándome, estudiándome.

En algún momento, el Señor Cullen se aburrió de Jason hablando demasiado y estaba agradecida cuando lo interrumpió a media frase.

—Realmente disfruté mucho tu presentación Isabella, ¿cómo te gustaría actuar en nuestra reunión de accionistas anual la próxima semana? Se suponía que tendríamos a un chico famoso de una banda, pero odio esa basura y he encontrado que es usted cautivadora cuando canta, sé que es poco tiempo, pero si usted está libre el próximo fin de semana, le mandaré el contrato con un mensajero mañana, y le haré saber a mi asistente sobre el cambio.

—Wow, eso suena genial. Tengo un par de cosas en fila para el próximo fin de semana, pero estoy segura de que puedo reorganizarlas. —¡Maldita sea!, tendré que reorganizar el baño de burbujas que estaba planeando tomar el próximo fin de semana. Nadie quiere a un artista que no está en demanda.

Él me sonrió, se acabó su bebida de un trago y se puso de pie, dándome un vistazo del resto de su cuerpo, y yo no podía dejar de notar el paquete total, estaba malditamente bueno, alto y ancho de hombros. Vestía un pantalón azul marino que colgaba en sus caderas y una camisa azul francés hecha a la medida que parecía como si se hubiera abierto recientemente el cuello y se retirara la corbata. Si yo tan solo fuera unos años mayor….

—Fue muy agradable conocerte Isabella. —Se inclinó más cerca, me dio la mano y bajo la voz—. Y soy un gran fan de Aretha, por lo que vamos a quedarnos con esa, para la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo? —Me guiñó un ojo y libero mi mano. Vi cómo se fue, y la vista era tan buena de ida como de venida.

.

* * *

**Hola chicas pude enviarles solo a dos personas el fic que les dije en el capitulo anterior ya que la pag borra los correos…no se olviden tiene que escribir su correo a si…ej:**

**Likkitamasen(arroba) . Gmail . com o lokkitamesen(arroba) Hotmail . com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia y mucho menos los personajes me pertenece :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Alice estaba sentada tocando el piano y cantando cuando entré en el bar, habíamos acordado encontrarnos ahí. Una multitud se sentó a su alrededor en el piano, algunos de ellos probablemente pensaban que trabajaba allí. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho con el pianista, pero era típico de Alice. —¿Tengo que buscar al pianista atado y amordazado en alguna parte? —

Levanté una ceja en cuestión.

Sus labios pintados de rojo y sus brillantes dientes blancos, me sonrieron en un agudo contraste con su pálida piel.

—Trae tu flaco culo aquí y únete a mí nena. — Alice deslizó su trasero para dejar espacio para mí en la banca del piano. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera toda la Barra cantando "I Will Survive" junto con nosotras. Mi mamá decía Siempre que Alice y yo éramos contagiosas. Siempre fuimos capaces de perdernos en el momento y divertirnos cuando estábamos juntas y de alguna manera siempre se nos unían.

Alice se puso de pie después de que terminó la canción e hizo una dramática reverencia, sus rizos rebeldes flotaban alrededor mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

—Cúbreme por un tiempo Carlos. —Se dirigió a la pianista regular como si fuera su empleada y estuviera ayudándole a salir. Estaba bastante segura de que su nombre ni siquiera era Carlos. Dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Nos reímos todo el recorrido hasta el bar y pedimos nuestros habituales tragos de tequila. Le hablé del Señor Cullen viniendo a verme cantar y su oferta para cantar en su junta de accionistas, en lugar del anteriormente reservado "chico de banda". Ella estaba emocionada y me habló de un potencial concierto en el que estaba trabajando para que nosotras cantáramos juntas en la boda de uno de los NY Yankees.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro se acercó mientras hablábamos y se paró a mi lado. Él fue lo suficientemente amable para esperar hasta que detuviéramos nuestra conversación antes de interrumpirnos.

—Ustedes Señoritas son geniales, ¿puedo invitarlas una bebida a las dos?

—Su pregunta iba dirigida a los dos, pero él me habló directamente.

—Gracias pero no esta noche, estamos teniendo una noche de chicas.

Fingió empuñarse en el corazón con dolor.

—Eso es muy malo, pero que tengan una buena noche de chicas de todos modos Señoritas. —Él amablemente se excusó y se alejó. La mayoría de los hombres no se toman así el rechazo, especialmente en un bar después de unas copas cuando sus amigos están cerca, así que no sabía qué esperar.

—Así que Bella, sigues deseando a Edward, ¿no te diste cuenta de que uno era lindo? —"Las verdades de Alice", siempre es tan directa.

Suspiré.

—Estoy tratando de seguir adelante, pero no es tan fácil. Cuándo dejé a Jacob, sentí la pérdida de la rutina, la normalidad, pero no realmente de él como hombre. No deseé su toque o desperté con un sudor frío después soñar que todavía estaba con él.

Alice me miró a los ojos ampliamente.

—Mierda Bella, estas mal. Yo pensé que era sólo emocional, porque él era el primero después de Jacob. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Pensé en nuestra noche bajo las estrellas, acostados de espalda, tomados de la mano y hablando. Pensé sobre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocando uno contra el otro, ya que furiosamente intentábamos acercarnos más al tiempo que nos veníamos juntos. Una sonrisa aturdida se arrastró por mi boca mientras miraba imágenes en mi mente, grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro pero no le di una respuesta.

Alice tomó un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía delante, del hombre sentado a su lado y sonrió. Él volvió y encendió un mechero, flameando el cigarrillo que ella tomó sin preguntar.

Me incliné sobre Alice hacia el hombre a su lado.

—¿Puedo tener uno de esos por favor? —Extendí mis dos dedos a él para colocar el cigarrillo entre ellos

—Tú no fumas. — Alice declaró sin rodeos con una ceja arqueada burlonamente. El hombre encendió el cigarrillo y yo tomé una inhalación profunda, dejando escapar una larga bocanada de humo en una exhalación profunda.

—Tú tampoco. —Ambas sonreímos entre sí.

La junta anual de accionistas del Cullen, se celebró en el Cullen Grand Hotel. El evento se celebraba en el salón de baile principal del hotel cinco estrellas. Esperaba algo llamativo y extravagante, pero me sorprendió gratamente encontrarlo elocuente y discreto. Jason me había dicho que los presidentes generalmente se hospedaban en el hotel cuando estaban en la ciudad, y que a menudo organizaban eventos de recaudación de fondos para los donantes adinerados. El contrato llegó a principios de semana, como el Señor Cullen había prometido, y yo estaba gratamente sorprendida por la generosa cuota que había pagado por mis servicios. Era más de tres meses de sueldo por mi trabajo regular cantando en el Hotel Cullen, pero no iba a quejarme a pesar de que yo creía que era excesiva para las tres canciones que me contrataron para cantar.

El coordinador del evento me contactó la semana anterior y me informó de que la gala era de traje y esmoquin y que esperaba que usara un vestido de noche. Me sentí aliviada al encontrar que el costo del vestido de noche era a cargo del Hotel Cullen, porque aunque tenía algunos vestidos realmente agradables, pero ninguno podría ser clasificado como vestido de noche.

Todavía tenía un ligero bronceado de nuestro viaje a Isla Esme, así que cogí un brillante vestido de lentejuelas azul que me daba buena figura. El frente era sencillo y tenía un cuello en V que mostraba cierto escote, pero no se podría describir como muy bajo. La parte posterior, sin embargo, era sensacional.

Tenía toda la espalda descubierta, apenas cubría la parte superior de la grieta de mi culo. Era hermoso y sexy, pero elegante y con clase. La vendedora me había asegurado que las lentejuelas reflejarían las luces del escenario y deslumbrarían a la audiencia. El color me recordó el vestido sin tirantes que llevaba en Isla Esme, y sonreí pensando de nuevo en la reacción de Edward cuando me vio con aquel vestido.

Observé desde un lado del escenario como el salón de baile se llenó con hombres de esmoquin y mujeres en hermosos vestidos de gala. Me pareció extraño, que una reunión anual de accionistas, fuera tan formal, pero la ropa de lujo dio a la sala de baile de un sentimiento mágico y la celebración, era, después de todo, para un hotel de alta gama.

Cuando el maestro de ceremonia anunció mi nombre, de repente me pareció que pude haber cometido un error al emparejar el vestido con tacones de aguja de doce centímetros, pero logre llegar al micrófono ilesa. Yo sabía que el salón de baile estaba lleno, pero el tamaño de la multitud nunca me molestó. De todos modos la iluminación generalmente cegaba la audiencia de mí. Algo sobre ser incapaz de ver las caras de las personas hace que me sea fácil perderme en la canción y permitirme sentir la música a través de mi cuerpo.

Interpreté dos canciones al comienzo de la reunión y entonces la canción final fue una repetición de la canción de Aretha Franklin que el Señor Cullen me solicitó y se cerró la reunión. El público tuvo la gentileza de darme una ovación de pie, pero pensaba que también estaban ansiosos por levantarse después de una larga conferencia.

Entre bastidores, la productora de la conferencia parecía mucho más aliviada que hace un par de horas antes. Ella estaba riendo y sonriendo, y finalmente se despegó ese horrible auricular que tenía en la cabeza. Todo el personal y el maestro de ceremonia se reunieron detrás del escenario y abrieron unas cuantas botellas de champán para celebrar el éxito de la conferencia. Me encontraba compartiendo con algunos del equipo de la iluminación, disfrutando de mi post show alzando una copa de buena champaña cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda desnuda.

—Isabella, estuviste fantástica esta noche. Gracias por poner un espectáculo tan grande en tan corto tiempo. —El Señor Cullen habló con gramática impecable que gritaba educación privada costosa, hecho que hizo que me enderezara.

—Señor Cullen, muchas gracias eso es muy amable de su parte. La pasé muy bien y parece que su conferencia fue un todo un éxito. —Con la mano que sostenía mi champán señalé al personal, celebrando felizmente.

—¿¡Qué Demonios!? —El gruñido salió de detrás de mí y enviando a mi cuerpo en un frenesí al instante. No tenía que girar para saber que era Edward, pero mis ojos estaban repentinamente desesperados por echarle un vistazo de nuevo.

Me volví y vi a la hermosa criatura caminando hacia nosotros. Al principio ni siquiera noté a la mujer detrás de él que lo seguía, luchando por mantenerse a su ritmo.

El Señor Cullen se giró conmigo, su mano todavía en mi espalda desnuda. Por un segundo pensé que Edward podría saltar hacia adelante y atacar al pobre hombre. Edward llegó y se detuvo ante nosotros y sus ojos lanzaban dagas al Señor Cullen, trazando la mano que ahora presionaba más duro en mi piel desnuda. ¿Estaba él celoso? El hombre no hizo ningún intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo durante casi tres semanas y luego aparece donde estoy trabajando y hace una viva escena de un lunático.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? — Edward le habló directamente al Señor Cullen y su tono me puso nerviosa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Finalmente encontré mi voz y que era más que un poco enojada.

— Edward, éste es el Señor Cullen, es dueño de este hotel y me contrataron para cantar esta noche. —Intenté ofrecer como explicación.

Sus ojos no se apartaban del Señor Cullen cuando habló.

—Es el dueño de LA MITAD del hotel. Y no sé qué tipo de juego estás jugando, pero tal vez debas recordar quien posee el cincuenta y un por ciento y quien posee el cuarenta y nueve por ciento, papá. Edward pronunció papá con tanto odio y desprecio, era como si un golpe fuera físicamente lanzado.

—No sé sobre que estás hablando hijo. —El Señor Cullen habló con voz baja y fría como hielo. Estaba obviamente preocupado por lo que la gente escuchara, con los ataques de Edward ya había llamado la atención de la mayor parte del personal detrás del escenario, mientras que Edward no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Sus palabras me tomaron un momento, pero finalmente se registraron en mi cerebro aturdido.

—¿Este es tu padre? —Mi voz temblaba mientras hablaba.

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y habló en la cara del Señor Cullen.

—Saca tus malditas y asquerosas manos de ella ahora.

El Señor Cullen inmediatamente retiró su mano de mi espalda, había olvidado incluso que todavía estaba allí. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro por un momento en silencio, haciendo amenazas tácitas. Entonces Edward extendió su mano hacia mí. Miré a su rostro y sabía que no tenía opción, incluso si él me estaba asustando, puse mi mano en la suya y él sujetó sus largos dedos alrededor de mi mano y se volvió a caminar.

No dijo nada cuando me arrastró detrás de él, con la mano apretada de tan fuertemente que mis dedos comenzaron a entumecerse. Cuando pasamos junto a la mujer que lo había seguido detrás del escenario, escupió:

—Ve a casa Rosalie. —La miré a nuestro paso, ella llevaba un vestido rojo que era increíblemente revelador y sus enormes obviamente falsos senos se veían como si pudieran estallar en cualquier segundo. Era atractiva, pero en un extraño, excesivamente formado tipo, el tipo ver lo que se hace a propósito, para destacar y gritar que es la chica de al lado.

Edward corrió a través de los pasillos con propósito, sólo desaceleró lo suficiente para que pudiera alcanzarlo y no cayera sobre mi cara. Los hombres en traje pasaban mientras caminábamos, tratado infructuosamente de atrapar la atención de Edward o intercambiar un saludo. Pero Edward no les hizo caso, como si no existieran. Llegamos a las puertas del ascensor y esperó en silencio. A medida que el ascensor llegó, Edward puso su mano sobre mi espalda desnuda me dirigió hacia adelante y una descarga de electricidad que no había sentido desde la Isla Esme me recorrió el cuerpo. Puso una llave en el ascensor y vi cuando presionaba el botón del ático.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente a un apartamento y Edward trataba de conducirnos en el interior, pero mis pies se congelaron en su lugar. Aún no lo había mirado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —susurré, necesitando garantías sobre algo.

—Mi apartamento, vivo aquí. —Se puso detrás de mí y espero con las puertas del ascensor abiertas. Él no iba a obligarme a entrar. Yo di un paso adelante y salí del elevador.

Me quedé solo en la parte delantera de la Puertas del elevador, ya que se cerraron tras mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me confundía todo lo que había sucedido. ¿El padre de Edward era el Señor Cullen? Edward claramente no sabía que estaba actuando en la conferencia, ¿así que era sólo una coincidencia que su padre me contratara? De alguna manera, no lo creía. ¿Y por qué Edward estaba tan enojado?, Me se sentía como un peón en un juego que nunca estuve de acuerdo en jugar.

Finalmente Edward caminó a mí alrededor y entró en el espacio abierto. Miré para ver a dónde iba y lo vi entrar en una enorme y espaciosa cocina moderna.

Se inclinó contra la isla del mostrador, con las manos cerradas detrás de su cuello. Mis ojos lo estudiaban, y odiaba no poder dejar de notar lo hermoso que lucía en su smoking. Sus amplios hombros llenaban el saco negro y sabía que lo que estaba oculto era un cuerpo grueso, fuerte y musculoso que quería tocar.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, levantó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes penetraron directamente a través de mi corazón. Estudió mi cara, mientras yo lo estudiaba a él.

—¿Sabías que era mi padre?

—No. —Mi voz no era más que un susurro—. ¿No estará tu cita buscándote?

—Sólo la traje para molestar a mi padre. Es lo que hago. —La voz de Edward estaba llena de pesar.

Tomó una respiración profunda y me estudió durante otro minuto. Vi como la batalla en su mente se mostraba en su cara. Estaba enojado y luchando con algo. Acechándome se acercó, me levanto tomándome por las rodillas en sus dos manos. Lo dejé. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra mientras me llevaba y a patadas abría la puerta de su dormitorio y me dejaba en la cama.

El rostro de Edward aún estaba enojado y tenso mientras se cernía sobre mí.

Yo estaba enojada y enfadada y quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, preguntarle por qué no se había puesto en contacto conmigo en tres semanas. Pero cada nervio de mi cuerpo fue electrificado, traicionando a mi cerebro. Yo Quería preguntarle si me echaba de menos, tanto como yo lo echaba de menos, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

No podía mantener su intensa mirada, sabía que estaba lista para romperme. Todas mis emociones me inundaron rápidamente —ira, dolor, confusión y la peor de todas ellas, excitarme con la vista de este hermoso hombre. Giré la cabeza cuando la primera lágrima escapó de mis ojos. De repente quería huir de él, correr y esconderme y no dejarlo verme así. Pero justo cuando giré mi cabeza lejos de él, él también giró la suya y redujo el espacio entre nosotros dejando a su boca a pocos centímetros de la mía y me cubrió con ella. No fue un suave beso edificado, fue como si el gas conociera al fuego. El derramamiento de todas las emociones reprimidas en un escalofrío, duro, un profundo frenético beso. De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para sacar la ropa del otro sin romper el beso para tomar aire. En el momento en que mi manos tocaron su espalda desnuda, todo pensamiento escapó mi mente, excepto tenerlo dentro de mí.

Arrastré mis uñas por su caliente, brillante, y dura espalda, cavando en su piel, trayendo dolor. No sé por qué, pero yo lo necesitaba para sentir dolor y placer. Nunca había tenido la tentación de infringir dolor a otra persona antes, pero no podía controlarme a misma. Sentí su boca tensa mientras rastillaba su espalda y me mordió en el labio en respuesta. El dolor envió placer hasta mi clítoris palpitante al instante.

Él nos rodó hasta que estaba en encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él con mis piernas a cada lado de sus gruesos muslos. Me chupándome en su labios y mordiéndome. Estaba tan absorta en el beso que no vi venir la mano. Su gran mano derecha conecto firmemente con mi culo, haciendo un fuerte sonido. El dolor hizo agua mis ojos, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó al dolor sin previo aviso.

Estaba al borde de un orgasmo y lo necesitaba a él dentro de mí tan mal que dolía. Froté mi clítoris hinchado sobre su larga y dura polla, buscando desesperadamente la fricción. Traté de llegar a abajo y agarrarlo en mi mano, para poder ponerlo en mi interior, pero Edward me agarró las muñecas y nos volteó de nuevo, de manera que estaba de vuelta sobre mi espalda.

Con los brazos clavados a mis lados por su peso, bajo su cabeza y su boca cubrió con avidez mi pezón. Su lengua azotaba, se arremolinaba y me mordió con fuerza, alargando mi protuberancia ya hinchada. Gemí en respuesta y traté de agarrarlo, pero mis brazos no se movían bajo su fuerza. Él lamió su camino a mi otro pezón, aplicando la misma tortura. Me mordió hasta que me quede sin aliento, y luego succionó profundamente. Él no me dejó hasta que empecé a jadear sin control.

Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y me embistió profundamente sin advertencia. Di un grito ahogado, estaba tan duro y profundo, pero todavía no era suficiente. Yo quería más, necesitaba más. Salió casi por completo, dejando sólo la punta dentro de mí y luego se estrelló contra mí más duro, sus bolas golpeaban en mi culo. Yo estaba desesperada por más de él, moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba para chocar con él, pero me cubrió de nuevo con su cuerpo.

Chocó contra mí una y otra vez, hasta que nuestros cuerpos chorreaban de sudor y estábamos ambos jadeando en busca de aire. Llegó a mí alrededor y levantado mi culo para sus embestidas, ajustó el ángulo para ir aún más profundo. Su polla frotó ese lugar dentro de mí que clamaba por él, hasta que mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a llegar al clímax.

Enmudecí ante sus palabras:

—Mírame. —Mientras mi cuerpo estaba en espiral más largo y más duro que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Edward vio atentamente como cada reflejo dejaba mi cuerpo, antes de permitirse así mismo vaciarse dentro de mí.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo permanecimos enredados y abrazados, estaba agotada y mi cuerpo y mente fueron magullado y maltratados.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sensación de dolor en la boca del estómago. Alcance a tocar el otro lado de la cama, la cama estaba fría, Edward se había ido. Permanecí quieta, escuchando señales de si seguía ahí, pero mi corazón supo la respuesta antes de que mi cerebro entendiera. Después de una hora de permitir que mi mente pretendiera que Edward había solo ido por el desayuno para nosotros y que volvería, me arrastré fuera de cama. Lo único que tenía para vestir era mi vestido de noche de la noche anterior, así que encontré la camisa del esmoquin de Edward de la noche anterior y me la puse. Colgando hasta mis rodillas y estúpidamente permití a mis sentidos olfatear el olor de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos. Caminé a través del ático, todo era desconocido desde la noche anterior, a excepción de la cocina. Yo sabía que no había ninguna nota, pero me permití buscar por una, así no desperdiciaría un mes peleando conmigo misma, si podría haber habido una que me perdí. Eran casi las once de la mañana del domingo e incluso no pude convencerme a mí misma de que Edward tuvo que salir por presiones de negocios.

Estuve fisgoneando alrededor un poco, sorprendida por la extensión del lugar en el que vivía. Había tres dormitorios y cinco baños. ¿Por qué posiblemente necesitaría un hombre cinco cuartos de baño? El baño de su dormitorio, era más grande que mi apartamento y tenía una vista del Time Square. Recordé que Jasper, el amigo de Edward, había comentado que Edward era rico, pero no había comprendido la magnitud de esa declaración en el momento.

Busqué en su armario por algo que ponerme, temiendo pensar en hacer la caminata de la vergüenza a través del hotel en mi vestido de noche en una mañana de domingo. Me decidí por su camisa de esmoquin y unos pantalones cortos para hacer mi escapada. Por suerte había empacado sandalias cómodas en mi bolso, sabiendo que podría llévame a pocas cuadras para encontrar un taxi disponible en Times Square después de mi presentación.

No tuve problemas llamando a un taxi justo en frente del hotel e incluso logré salir sin demasiadas miradas extrañas. Caminar alrededor de Times Square en pantalones cortos camisa de esmoquin de hombre, mientras sostenía el vestido de noche, ni siquiera levanté una ceja en comparación con el vestir de algunos locos por ahí.

Mis días libres usualmente son los días domingos y lunes, así que tengo dos días completos para mi fiesta de autocompasión, he gastado buena parte del domingo pensado acerca de las últimas veinticuatro horas dentro de mi cabeza. El lunes en la mañana estaba convencida de que Edward era mi destino y necesitaba encontrarlo, confrontarlo y hacerle ver la luz. Para la tarde del lunes había decidido que él era un bipolar desviado sexual y si alguna vez él trataba acercarse a mí de nuevo, debería buscar una orden de restricción. No necesito decir, que estaba confundida y desconsolada, no me quedaba ninguna opción más que confesarme con Alice y buscar consuelo.

Solo me tomo un simple mensaje de Texto.

—Tuve una mala noche de sábado… vi a Edward, me acosté con él, y desapareció de nuevo.

Ella estaba en mi puerta en menos de media hora con una botella de tequila, dos botes de helado y su guitarra.

—Escupe Nena, y empieza por el principio, tenemos toda la noche. — Alice agarro dos vasos de la cocina, que eran por cierto un regalo que ella me dio cuando me mudé a New York, el mes pasado. Se dejó caer encima del sofá, y abrió la botella de tequila, sirvió nuestros tequilas y yo empecé desde el principio.

Conforme iba contando mi historia, yo añadía pedacitos acerca de la relación de Edward con su padre, de la que aprendí en nuestro viaje a Isla Esme. Para ese tiempo ya había terminado, y habíamos analizado todo lo sucedido, estábamos convencidas de que el padre de Edward tenía que saber quién era yo de algún modo y estaba usándome de alguna forma para jugar en esta especie de juego demente.

De verdad no había mejor amiga en la vida que Alice. Ella se enojaba con todos aquellos que no me adoraban, y odiaba a todos aquellos que se metían conmigo, sin dudar. Encontré interesante que mi mejor amiga supiera más acerca de mi relación con Edward, que trascurrió en un periodo de ocho días, de lo que hizo con mi relación con Jacob, que duró alrededor de siete años.

¿Por qué comparto tanto acerca de Edward con ella, si nunca sentí la necesidad de hablar acerca de Jacob, incluso después de una pelea?.

Comencé a preguntarme por qué mis ocho días de relación significaban tanto para mí que siete años de relación con un hombre con el que tenía planeado casarme. ¿Había amado verdaderamente a Jacob, o él solo era un lugar seguro? Rebobinando el tiempo en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que Jacob nunca me quitó el aliento. El nunca hizo que mi corazón latiera fuera de mi pecho tan fuerte que pensé que todo el mundo podría oírlo. Y la certeza que nunca hizo que mi cuerpo temblara incontrolablemente con solo un beso. Edward lo hizo, y darme cuenta hizo que mi corazón se rompiera.

* * *

**Que maldito nuestro Edward, pobre de nuestra bella en dos días más publicare :D y ya envie los correos que me enviaron no se olviden si quieren el correo no pongan el arroba ya que la pag lo borra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La semana iba lenta y cada día que llegaba al Hotel Cullen se hacía más duro. El hotel me recordaba a Edward y lo que tuvimos juntos. Lo que perdí, otra vez. Afortunadamente, Jason no se enteró que lo que pasó detrás del escenario después de la conferencia. O al menos él no lo mencionó si lo hubiera oído. Sin embargo, me dijo que de la oficina del Señor Cullen, habían llamado para decirle que yo había hecho un gran trabajo y el Señor Cullen estaba muy satisfecho. A mi realmente no me importaba que pensara el Señor Cullen, pero estaba agradecida porque su llamada parecía que hiciera feliz a Jason, lo que significaba que me dejará sola lo que restaba de la semana.

Viernes por la noche, el club del hotel estaba muy lleno y la banda me convenció de quedarme una hora extra después de mi turno para mantener a la multitud en ambiente. Estaba agotada por la larga semana sin tener contacto con Edward, pero accedí a quedarme de todos modos. Había hecho buenas relaciones con los chicos de la banda y al parecer habíamos encontrado nuestro ritmo juntos. El baterista, Felix y yo, incluso habíamos almorzado juntos dos veces, y cuando estábamos trabajando él se había autoproclamado como mi guardaespaldas de turno.

Félix Cudmore no lucía como el típico baterista de una banda de un club en un hotel. Él tenía cabello largo y oscuro, recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, una barba de chivo, y lo que sólo se puede denominar como calientes ojos almendrados color café oscuro. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes y físicamente era enorme. Se destacaba por encima de la mayoría de las personas con su metro ochenta y dos, su torso y sus hombros eran del doble de ancho de dos hombres de tamaño regular. Cuando lo vi por primera vez sentado detrás de la batería, pensé que hacía que una batería de tamaño completo se viera como una infantil. Él se veía como si hubiera salido de la cárcel y había ido al bar en su motocicleta para encontrar una mujer, golpearla en la cabeza y arrastrarla fuera de la puerta inconsciente. Él se veía como la personificación de oscuro y peligroso.

Pero la verdad de la cuestión es que Felix manejaba una bicicleta al trabajo y estaba casado con Demetri, un hombre con el que había estado por más de diez años. A él no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, yo estaba bastante segura que a él le gustaba que la gente pensara que era duro y malo. Eso funcionaba para mí porque al parecer me convertía en un imán para los hombres solteros y borrachos que pensaban que yo me excitaba con sus palabras arrastradas. Felix siempre tenía un ojo en mí e iba en mi rescate poniendo las manos alrededor de mi hombro y llamándome nena. Los hombres discretamente desaparecían con la cola entre las piernas a los treinta segundos que Felix aparecía.

Felix también caminaba siempre a mi lado y aguardaba hasta que estuviera a salvo en un taxi antes de marcharse. Los viernes en la noche había muchos locos por ahí en la ciudad hasta la una de la mañana, así que estaba agradecida por eso con Felix que era un muy buen amigo. Me besó gentilmente en la mejilla antes de meterme en el taxi y enviar una áspera advertencia al chofer para que cuidara de "su mujer".

Una hora después estaba flotando en el sueño cuando comencé a regresar de la inconsciencia por unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta. No eran toques normales. Antes de que tan siquiera diera tres pasos fuera de mi cama, la persona del otro lado de la puerta empezó a golpear de nuevo más fuerte. Mis pensamientos corrieron a través de mi cabeza: había fuego en mi edificio o mi vecino estaba siendo atacado y necesitaba ayuda.

Abrí la puerta un poco y dejé la cadena puesta por seguridad.

Probablemente debí preguntar quién era primero, pero estaba reaccionando a la ansiedad de que estaban tocando la puerta y no estaba pensando. Mi corazón acelerado se detuvo por completo cuando vi a Edward parado ahí, su frente presionada contra el marco de la puerta. No estaba asustada de él físicamente pero no liberé la cadena tampoco.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaban inyectados de sangre cuando el miró en mi dirección.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Podía oler el licor en su aliento y cómo hablaba arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. Una pausa y después—, Por Favor.

Miré en sus ojos y vi tristeza y dolor. Asentí y liberé la cadena de seguridad. Caminó lentamente y nunca quitó los ojos de mí. Nos quedamos de pié un momento encarándonos el uno al otro, solo mirándonos y evaluando la reacción del otro. Su mano lentamente buscó mi cadera y di un paso hacia atrás. Él se percató de mi reacción y apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Es una llamada a la mitad de la noche para un encuentro clandestino? — Estaba más y más enojada con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No. —Su voz estaba defensiva, pero bajó su cabeza con vergüenza.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Sus ojos se levantaron del piso para encontrar los míos.

—No lo sé. No puedo mantenerme alejado.

Las palabras de Edward me tocaron y bajé mi guardia un poco. Mis palabras ya no eran amargas, pero todavía estaba necesitada de más información.

—¿Por qué te fuiste y no volviste la semana pasada?

Él se estremeció visiblemente de nuevo con mi pregunta. Lo miré reflexionar y sus ojos se llenaron con emoción.

—Porque soy un hombre jodido y horrible y tú mereces algo mejor.

Para mí el alcohol es suero de la verdad y deseaba que fuera lo mismo para Edward.

—¿Por qué eres un hombre horrible?

Él se veía torturado y en conflicto y no pude soportarlo más. Extendí mi mano hacia él para proveerle bienestar. Y vi el alivio pasar por sus ojos. Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo, esperando para que yo le permitiera algo más.

—No tengo idea de cómo tener una relación. —Una larga pausa— Odio a mi padre por quien es, pero soy como él.

No podía permitir eso, necesitaba ahuyentar ese dolor, incluso después de todo ese dolor que él me causó. Cerré el espacio entre nosotros y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura apretadamente. Sus brazos me rodearon, envolviéndome en su dolor, escuchaba con mi oído en su pecho, cómo su corazón acelerado se volvía lento y mientras me estrechaba más fuerte.

Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo, mis emociones corrían desbocadas, pero me sentía más aliviada que en toda la semana, me eché para atrás para ver su cara y me di cuenta que se resistía a aflojar su agarre. Su cara estaba llena de preocupación.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte y hablar en la mañana?

Edward no respondió con palabras, en su lugar, volvió a jalarme entre sus brazos y me envolvió dentro, reteniéndome incluso más apretado, lo llevé a mi dormitorio y lo senté en la orilla de la cama, alcancé sus pies y removí sus zapatos. El me miró vacilante, no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarme. Estaba asustado de sobrepasarse por miedo a que cambiara de opinión.

—¿Quieres quitarte tus pantalones?

Me miró y negó, pero me alcanzo mientras se tiraba sobre la cama, se recostó sobre su espalda y puso mi cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor tan apretadamente que no me podía mover aunque quisiera. Pero no quería moverme. Odiaba admitirlo pero no había un lugar en donde quisiera estar.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward, todavía seguía dormido cuando desperté, su sueño aflojó ligeramente su agarre y tuve que hacer palanca de entre sus brazos para levantarme. Él se removió cuando me deslicé fuera de la cama, pero eventualmente volvió a dormirse. La naturaleza me estaba llamando y necesitaba una taza de café extra grande y dos aspirinas para mi palpitante dolor de cabeza.

Decidí hacer tocino y huevos, esperando que a Edward se quedara a desayunar y esta vez el hiciera honor a su promesa de hablar por la mañana.

Me moví delicadamente, tratando de no despertarlo, no sabía cómo cocinar sin cantar, de hecho; encontré que había un gran número de cosas que era imposible que hiciera sin al menos murmurar una melodía.

Le di vuelta al tocino, y con el rabillo de mi ojo, encontré a Edward parado en la puerta de salida, su figura llenaba el portal, descansaba sus brazos en el marco de la puerta y me miraba.

—Buenos días. —dije silenciosamente, de repente fui consciente de que seguía usando mi camiseta vieja de los Yankees que apenas y cubría mi trasero.

Jacob era fanático de los Red Sox y odiaba mi camiseta, lo que probablemente por eso la hice mi pijama oficial la mayoría de las noches desde que mude a New York.

—Buenos días. —Su voz áspera, profunda y sexy como el infierno.

—¿Hambre? —Sonreí.

—Hambriento. —Su tono me dijo que podríamos no estar hablando de la misma cosa, el no hizo ningún intento de moverse dentro de la cocina, aparentemente contenido en observarme.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome? —arqueé una ceja preguntando.

—Me quedaré. —La esquina de su boca se elevó, aparentando una sonrisa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí, volviendo mi atención hacia la estufa de nuevo, él no se movió de su posición hasta que puse los platos en la mesa.

Nos sentamos juntos a la mesa y comimos nuestros desayunos y se sintió normal y correcto.

—¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? —Muchas preguntas sin contestar pasaban por mi cerebro.

—Tu archivo personal.

Mi cara claramente mostro asombro.

—Si tú posees la mitad del Hotel Cullen, adivino que técnicamente te hace mi jefe ¿no es así?

—Así es. —No ocultó su sentimiento de culpa por usar su posición para sus necesidades personales. El vacilante e inseguro hombre de la noche pasada se había ido. El confidente y dominante Edward había vuelto con venganza.

—¿Supongo que no sabías que me presentaría en la conferencia?

—Definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué me contrató tu padre?

—No tengo idea. Hice una llamada al Resort de Isla Esme para averiguar si había hecho contacto con alguien allí.

El resort de Isla Esme no había cruzado nunca por mi mente. Pero cayó sobre mí como una respuesta que me hubiera dado. Él se había alojado en uno de los hoteles que le pertenecían. Eso explicaba por qué todos conocían su nombre, me levanté para limpiar la mesa y Edward tomó mi brazo, tirándome gentilmente sobre su regazo.

—Me gusta tu camiseta. —Me observó sobre su regazo, mi camiseta se enrosco hacia arriba de mi escasa ropa interior. Su tibia mano cuidadosamente se deslizo hacia mi muslo. Como siempre, su tacto envió una sacudida a través de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba separar mi cuerpo del de él o nunca tendríamos esa charla.

—¿Fanático de los Yankees? —Salté fuera de su regazo, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo y él me miraba asombrado de la reacción que yo había tenido.

—Ahora lo soy. —Su voz era baja y grave y sentí sus ojos quemándome la espalda conforme se la daba para levantarme a lavar los platos. Me tomé un tiempo esperando que el fuego dentro de mí muriera con la distancia.

Edward sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo y no iba a permitirlo, sentí el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí, su aliento en mi cuello, se paró con su pecho en mi espalda, solamente unos centímetros no separaban.

—¿Puedo tocarte Bella? —Yo sabía que debía ser difícil para él pedirme permiso, Edward no era el tipo de hombre que preguntaba, él tomaba lo que quería.

Mi mente se nublo por su proximidad y mi respuesta vino sin aliento.

—Sí.

Su mano rozó mi pecho y tuve que agarrarme del borde de la encimera para mantener mis débiles rodillas y que no se doblaran. El hombre me hacía sentir una adolecente deseando ser tocada por primera vez.

A diferencia de la última vez, su toque fue delicado y gentil, pero me encendió rápidamente. Amasó tiernamente mis pechos y dibujó círculos en mis pezones, su pulgar alrededor de mis rígidas puntas. Edward empujó su cuerpo firmemente contra mi espalda y sentí su dureza contra mi trasero, un gemido escapó desde lo profundo de mi garganta y escuché a Edward gruñir.

Sus labios dejaron besos arriba y abajo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras él lamía su camino a mi oreja, mordisqueó mi lóbulo y su caliente aliento envió una ola de placer desde mi oído bajando hasta mí ya hinchado clítoris.

Una de sus manos encontró el camino a mi sexo y mis piernas se abrieron sin vergüenza a su callada orden. Estaba excitada y jadeante, mientras una de sus manos se cernía cerca de mi clítoris y con la otra pellizcaba mis hinchados pezones.

—Adoro como te mojas para mí. —murmuró Edward en mi oído, mientras deslizaba su mano entre mis bragas y empujó contra mi cuidadosamente.

Estaba agradecida de que estuviera detrás de mí y no pudiera ver mi cara. Él no podía ver mis ojos cerrados permitiéndome rendirme a su toque. Sabía que le gustaba verme correrme, pero él estaba haciéndolo solo para mí esta mañana.

Mi espalda se arqueó, y empujé mi trasero más cerca de su dura polla e involuntariamente dándole mejor acceso, su dedo entraba y salía de mí y después lo trajo afuera y empujó de nuevo en mí, esta vez con dos dedos. Gemía y él respondía llevando los dedos dentro de mi más rápido y más profundo. Mis caderas hacían pequeños círculos clavándome mientras sus dedos me follaban con las manos de un hombre que conoce el cuerpo de una mujer.

Estaba jadeando y sin sentido y mis piernas comenzaron a doblarse. Edward movió su mano de mi pecho a alrededor de mi cintura, agarrándome fuerte, él sintió mi cuerpo comenzar a rendirse a su peso. Su respiración era pesada también cuando habló.

—Te tengo nena, ríndete a esto. —Su pulgar moviéndose cubriendo mi clítoris y frotándolo delicadamente con firme en círculos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y grité mientras me corría, él empujó sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí una y otra vez de nuevo marcando un ritmo.

Edward me sostuvo conforme iba descendiendo de mi orgasmo y levantando mi camiseta para que cayera de nuevo a mí alrededor.

El beso la parte de atrás de mi cuello cariñosamente y me dio la vuelta para enfrentar su rostro, me atrajo en un abrazo con mi cabeza contra su pecho. Amaba el sentimiento de él sosteniéndome tan delicadamente.

Después de algunos minutos, me echó hacia atrás viéndome.

—Aún necesitamos hablar. —Sus labios presionaron en mi frente con un delicado beso.

—Pero no me he ocupado de ti todavía. —mi respuesta fue tímida.

—Sintiéndote correrte para mí es como ocuparte de mí. — Edward empujó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja delicadamente.

—Eso fue dulce pero no ayudó con eso. —Miré hacia abajo el bulto en sus pantalones y sonreí.

Rió alegremente y planto un casto beso en mis labios.

—Es cierto, si sigues queriendo ocuparte de mí después de charlar, entonces te dejaré. —Me sostuvo fuertemente y me sentí enferma del estómago de saber que esa podría ser la última vez que me sostuviera.

Decidí ducharme antes de que nos sentáramos a platicar. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza después de nuestro interludio mañanero en la cocina. Edward se duchó después de mí, mientras iba a la mitad de mi trabajo intentando secar mi cabello y me ponía un poco de rímel. Miré en el reflejo del espejo cuando él salía del baño envuelto con solamente una toalla. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría al hombre hermoso que era.

Todo acerca de él era tan endemoniadamente masculino y sexy, su cuerpo era digno de adoración y sabía el duro trabajo para mantenlo. Dios no haría criaturas luciendo así, mierdas como esa, venían de horas y horas de gimnasio.

Me quedé congelada en el espejo cuando tiro la toalla y jaló los pantalones que uso la noche anterior sin nada debajo. Todavía mostraba a una erección completa, y curiosamente encontré entrañable que él no se había ocupado de ella en la ducha. Me capturó dándome un festín con los ojos sobre su cuerpo, que no me di cuenta que él estaba mirándome mientras lo observaba a través del espejo. El subió sus manos sobre su cabeza y se puso la camiseta y todos los músculos en sus hombros se estiraron y flexionaron.

—Si sigues mirándome así, nosotros no vamos a tener esa charla hoy. —

Se puso su camiseta sobre su vientre plano, obstruyendo mi vista de su sexy como el infierno camino feliz.

Mierda, el me pilló cuando mi boca estaba literalmente colgando abierta.

Estaba agradecida de que no estuviera babeando cuando me vio.

Sus ojos sexys eran oscuros y estaba segura de que él me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a él. Pero necesitaba tener clara mi cabeza para cuando nosotros habláramos, y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

—¿Muy lleno de ti mismo no es así?

Mirando como caminaba hacia detrás de mí en el espejo y ponía sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos en el espejo, se inclinó y susurró en mi oído:

—Prefiero estar llenándote a ti nena. —Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrió por mi espina, él sabía cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque.

—Bueno tengamos esta charla entonces ¿de acuerdo? —Lo estaba probando, pero su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, él estaba nervioso acerca de esta charla y me hizo tener miedo sobre lo que tuviera que escuchar.

Nos sentamos en la sala. Me senté con las piernas cruzada en el sofá y él tomó asiento frente a mí en la silla.

—¿Así que puedo obtener diez preguntas más? —estaba tratando de romper la tensión de la habitación burlando la primera pregunta. Él sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí y mi trabajo Bella? —Su vos era seria.

—Bueno, sé que tienes el cincuenta y un por ciento de la cadena de Hoteles Cullen. Se lo dijiste a tu padre detrás del escenario la semana pasada.

—Lo tengo. Mi abuelo comenzó la cadena de hoteles y le dio a mi padre el cuarenta y nueve por ciento cuando fue lo suficientemente viejo para estar en el negocio, entonces él murió, y me dejó el cuarenta y nueve por ciento y el dos por ciento a mi madre. Nosotros esperábamos que el testamento de mi madre, nos dejara el uno por ciento a cada uno cuando ella murió, así tendríamos partes iguales, pero ella no lo hizo, me dejó el dos por ciento dándome el control de los intereses de los hoteles. Yo no creía que ella sabía de las aventuras de mi padre cuando estaba viva, pero después de que su testamento fuera leído, me di cuenta de que ella lo sabía todo.

Wow, eso es un montón de jodida información, pero no sonó como algo que pudiera enviarme corriendo por las colinas.

—Lo tengo. ¿Tu padre no estaba contento acerca de que tomaras él con control del negocio?

—Mi padre no está contento con nadie más que él teniendo cualquier control.

Umm. Tal vez hay más aquí de lo que he captado, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la manzana no ha caído lejos del árbol con sus problemas de control?

—Okey. —dije la palabra, dejándole saber que esperaba más de él.

—Los hoteles nos son mis únicos negocios. —Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que invertía en un negocio que avergonzaba a mi padre?

Asentí esperando por el resto.

—Poseo una compañía de producción. — Edward Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Okey. —mis cejas se arrugaron con confusión.

—Tengo la más grande compañía de producción de pornografía en los Estados Unidos, Bella. Mi negocio es hacer pornografía.

Me miró intensamente esperando mi reacción. Mi primer pensamiento fue, okey eso no es tan malo. Pero después los recuerdos de nuestras conversaciones llegaron flotando de regreso y comencé a poner juntas las piezas del rompecabezas, ¿Él había tenido entre quinientas y mil compañeras? ¿Es increíble en la cama? Esa mujer, con la que apareció en la conferencia, dijo que la había llevado para hacer enojar a su padre. ¿Era una actriz?

Sentí la bilis subir de mi estómago a mi garganta conforme abría la boca para hablar.

—¿Has estado en una de las películas? —Contuve el aliento esperando la respuesta.

—No. —Su respuesta fue inmediata y sin titubear.

—¿Has estado con alguna de las actrices?

—Sí.

Mi corazón se encogió.

—¿La mujer que estaba contigo la semana pasada en la conferencia, era una actriz?

—Sí.

—¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Estuviste con ella después de que volviste de Isla Esme? —el pensamiento de él estando con ella después de la semana que el compartió conmigo me hizo sentir enferma. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y miré hacia otro lado, luchando para que no escaparan.

—No, yo no te mentí, no he tenido novia desde que era un adolecente. Y no he estado con ella después de que he vuelto de Isla Esme.

Él se movió de la silla y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, yo mantuve mi cabeza voleada, quería esconder mis emociones. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y gentilmente forzó a que lo mirara, miré el dolor en sus ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Me miró a los ojos y habló.

— Bella, no estoy orgulloso de lo que soy o de las cosas que he hecho. Y sé que no te merezco. Tú eres dulce y buena y todo lo que yo no soy. He tratado de mantenerme alejado de ti para que no salieras lastimada, pero no puedo cuando se trata de ti. Yo nunca quise estar con una mujer, de la manera que quiero estar contigo, quiero recostarme bajo las estrellas contigo y charlar por horas, y caminar en el parque agarrados de la mano. Me haces sentir como si fuera un hombre mejor cuando estoy cerca de ti. Estoy aterrorizado de las cosas que me haces sentir y no sé cómo controlarlo.

Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y envolvió sus abrazos alrededor de mí mientras mi lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, no estaba segura del por qué estaba llorando, solo estaba muy agitada por mis emociones y todo lo que estaba compartiendo, no podía detenerlo de explotar. Edward acarició mi cabeza y me calmé lentamente en sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien nena? —susurró.

Asentí.

—Solo necesito descansar un poco, mi cabeza está latiendo.

Edward se quitó su camiseta y se tiró en el sofá jalándome sobre su cálido pecho y me envolvió en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos se apartó, ese era un comienzo. .

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Que les pareció la confesión de Edward, admítanlo más de una lo imagino como hugh hefner, o almenos yo lo hice jajajaj**


	10. Chapter 10

**ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen **

* * *

Capítulo 9

No tenía idea de cuánto estuve durmiendo, pero mi dolor de cabeza se había ido cuando desperté. Y al menos no pensaba que fuera a vomitar. Miré hacia arriba encontrando a Edward despierto mirándome.

—Hey. —habló despacio y acarició mi cabello.

—¿Dormiste? —Me estiré un poco y después me acurruqué más cerca en su pecho.

—No.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió gentilmente y se rió.

—He tirado todos mis jodidos trapos sucios a tus pies y tú me preguntas si yo estoy bien. —Hizo énfasis en la frase—. Y me preguntas por qué no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti. —besó mi frente.

Me senté en el sillón de rodillas y puse una pierna a cada lado de él, que estaba sobre su espalda.

—Si nosotros vamos a intentar esto, no habrá combinación del negocio con el placer para ti, de hecho no habrá más placer para ti que yo. —puntualicé la oración con mi dedo en su pecho.

—Hecho. Pero tú sabes no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones, así que necesito que tengas paciencia conmigo.

—Paciencia, Sí. Tolerancia por engañar, No. —Le sonreí.

Edward se movió y antes de darme cuenta que estaba haciendo cambio nuestras posiciones, yo estaba sobre mi espalda y él estaba arrodillado en el sillón encima de mí, sus piernas abiertas en cada lado mío.

—Lo tienes, nada de engaños. Y solo para que estemos claros, tú me perteneces a mí ahora. Así que nadie toca tu culo tampoco.

Mi corazón se derritió con el pensamiento de pertenecerle.

—Hecho.

Edward se acostó más abajo, su cara cerca de la mía.

—¿Hemos terminado con la charla por ahora? —Asentí, su hermoso rostro muy cerca del mío fue una distracción para mi cerebro—. Bien, nena, porque he estado en este apartamento por casi un día, mientras tu dulce y pequeño culo, descansa encima de mí y mojaba mis dedos dentro de ti. Si no me entierro dentro de ti dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, no podrás caminar mañana.

Mis ojos se abrieron a esas palabras, y después entrecerraron poniéndolo a prueba a ver si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Su sonrisa era perversa y sexy.

—¿En el sillón o en la habitación nena?

Okey, él no estaba bromeando, mi estómago dio un vuelco y respiré profundo y rodé mis ojos fingiendo un sacrifico.

—Cama.

—Buena Chica. —Me levanto y me llevo al dormitorio.

Por primera vez desde que me mudé a New York, he temido ir a trabajar, Edward y yo hemos ido demasiado lejos en las últimas veinticuatro horas y odio tener que dejarlo ir. Deseo quedarme en cama y acurrucarme con el todo el fin de semana, pero no puedo decepcionar a mi banda, y el club va estar lleno el sábado en la noche, así que me forcé a levantarme y estar lista, mientras salía vestida para irme a trabajar, Edward estaba hablando por su teléfono. Veía cómo detenidamente me miraba de arriba abajo, me había puesto a propósito mi camiseta roja favorita y una falda negra muy favorecedora, con un par de zapatos de doce centímetros y una docena de cadenas de plata de diferentes tamaños.

Él tenía sus ojos puestos en mí mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Me importa una mierda lo que cueste solo hazlo. —Colgó el teléfono y caminó hacia mí.

—¿Eso es lo que vistes para trabajar cada noche?

Jugué a la tonta.

—No, no visto el mismo conjunto en el trabajo cada noche, yo visto diferentes conjuntos tontito. —Poniendo mis manos en su pecho— ¿Todo está bien?, te oías enojado en tu llamada.

—Sí, Todo está bien, era el negocio del hotel. —Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mi duro—. ¿Puedes sentir esto Bella? Solo te miro en ese conjunto y ya estoy jodidamente duro de nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que te vea ir a trabajar, sabiendo que un salón lleno de hombres borrachos podrían sentirse de la misma manera acerca de mi mujer? Joder. Su arranque de celos me excitó y ahora voy a andar por ahí toda la noche mojada y con dolor entre las piernas.

—Yo sólo deseo un hombre dulzura. —Me puse de puntillas para besarlo en la boca suavemente.

Edward insistió en dejarme en el hotel en su camino a casa. Un negro y sedoso Mercedes SUV estaba estacionado afuera cuando bajamos las escaleras, solo una mirada y supe que el carro era de Edward.

—¿Tuyo? —Miré hacia él volteando los ojos en respuesta a su sonrisa afectada.

Edward me condujo con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda a la puerta del SUV y el chofer brincó fuera para abrirla. El conductor uniformado asintió a Edward.

—Buenas tardes Señor Cullen.

Nos bajamos fuera del hotel y esperaba que Edward me dejara y regresara a su lugar, pero le dijo al chofer que volviera por él en una hora y salió conmigo. Miré hacia él preguntándole. Mientras el me ayudaba a bajar del SUV.

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, así que pensé por qué no matar dos pájaros con una sola piedra.

Él tomó mi mano e hicimos el camino hacia la puerta del hotel.

—¿Dos? —Pensé que quizás me había perdido algo, ¿Qué era la otra cosa?

Edward me sonrió, una malvada sonrisa pero sexy como el infierno.

—Dentro de cinco minutos caminando a través del lobby principal tomado de tu mano, el personal entero estará zumbando. Eso podría sacarte de sus límites y hacer que el equipo de seguridad haga su trabajo manteniendo un ojo sobre ti.

Me detuve en seco sobre mis pasos en medio del lobby.

—¿Así que tu estas esencialmente meando como un perro en tu territorio?

Edward apretó la mano que tenía tomada y tiró de mí contra él, envolviendo su otro brazo firmemente alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sip, ¿Eso es un problema nena?

Abrí mi boca para responder y Edward usó la oportunidad para cubrir mi boca con la suya y me besó, no fue un dulce y rápido beso. Fue uno demandante que hizo que mis rodillas se hicieran débiles y me dejara sin aliento. Su lengua exploró mi boca y lamió mis labios, deteniéndose a succionar mi lengua. Cuando rompió el beso el mantuvo su cara cerca de la mía, y yo estaba jadeando.

—Eso debió hacerlo nena —él miro alrededor, aparentemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Miré con atención un lado del lobby y después el otro, Edward tenía razón, nosotros aparentemente teníamos la atención de todo el mundo en el lugar.

—Eres increíble.

Me besó castamente antes de dejarme ir.

—Y no lo olvides nena.

Una hora después, Edward volvió al club vacío mientras yo estaba terminado mi rutina para decir adiós.

—¿Tu casa o la mía esta noche? —dijo como si no hubiera sido una pregunta, sino que pasaríamos la noche juntos de nuevo.

—La tuya, tu baño es más grande que mi apartamento. —Sonreí.

—Volveré a media noche por ti.

—Eso no es necesario Edward, puedo tomar un taxi a tu casa.

El me beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Suspiré.

—Okey.

.

.

Domingo por la mañana nos dormimos tarde y fue pronto de tarde antes de que saliéramos de la cama. Edward pidió servicio de habitación y una taza de café para mí. Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor que podrían sentarse catorce personas y me preguntaba cuán entretenido estaba que necesitaba una mesa semejante.

—¿Haces un montón de fiestas?

—¿Aquí? No. Las únicas personas que han estado aquí son mis amigos, los que conociste en La isla, y no requieren de una mesa de comedor o alojamiento.

Su declaración despertó mi interés.

—Por lo tanto, que las quinientas o quinientas mil mujeres que has... entretenido, ¿ninguna de ellas han estado aquí? —Arrastré la palabra entretenido porque follar simplemente no parecía apropiado en la mesa del comedor.

Vi la cara de Edward y su creciente incomodidad.

—No, nunca ha habido otra mujer en mi cama Bella. Tú eres la primera mujer a la que he entretenido aquí. —Sacó la palabra entretenido al igual que yo hice, burlándose de mi elección de palabras.

Mi diosa interior estaba encantada con la noticia de que ninguna mujer había estado en su cama antes. Pero hay algo que no tenía sentido.

—Entonces, ¿dónde entretienes a las mujeres?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y al instante supe que no me iba a gustar la respuesta. Bajó la mirada a su plato.

—Tengo una habitación en el piso quince.

Casi me atraganté con mi café.

—¿Tienes una habitación para follar? —Mi voz era más fuerte y más condescendiente de lo que pretendía que fuera.

—Mantengo una habitación donde poder pasar la noche, es una pequeña suite y tengo algunas de mis cosas ahí abajo. Tiene una oficina también. —Su voz era controlada y me di cuenta que estaba tratando de contener su emoción y no estar a la defensiva.

—¿Tienes una oficina aquí también? —No estaba tratando de ser sarcástica, pero salió de esa manera de todos modos.

—Te dije que no estaba orgulloso de mi pasado Bella. Pero ahora estamos juntos y estás en mi cama, no en esa habitación, así que no vamos a hacer esto.

— Edward se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación.

Me senté por unos minutos pensando. Edward tenía razón, estaba celosa y actuaba como una mocosa. Había sido sincero conmigo desde el principio y nunca pretendí que fuera distinto de quien era. No se merecía mi juicio. Limpié la mesa y fui a pedirle disculpas.

Lo encontré en la habitación de ejercicios, corriendo a toda velocidad con los auriculares puestos. Él me miró mientras entraba, pero no aminoró el paso o se quitó los auriculares. Articulé las palabras lo siento con la boca y él asintió con la cabeza mientras corría. Él estaba chorreando del ritmo loco que llevaba, y su camisa se pegaba a su pecho jadeante, delineando cada corte de su hermoso cuerpo. Edward siguió corriendo, pero atrapó mis ojos vagando alrededor de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que mi admiración por su cuerpo lo había distraído, pero él parecía contento con seguir corriendo.

Me quité la camiseta grande que llevaba y me quedé allí ante él, completamente desnuda. La lujuria llenó sus ojos que vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, pero todavía no rompía el ritmo. Luego, lentamente, me arrodillé y lo miré con los ojos entornados. Eso fue todo. Pulsó parar y estuvo delante de mí, en cuestión de segundos. Le bajé los pantalones, abrí mi garganta y le di la mejor disculpa que conocía.

Domingo por la noche nos sentamos alrededor mientras leíamos los tres periódicos diferentes que le habían entregado a Edward y yo estaba en mi gloria. Se sentía tan natural y fácil, y no podía creer que sólo nos habíamos conocido hace un mes. Odiaba dejarlo, pero habíamos estado juntos desde la noche del viernes y estaba nerviosa de que fuera mucho y demasiado rápido. Además, no tenía ropa o artículos de higiene personal conmigo y yo definitivamente necesitaba mis pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, si no te importa, y empezar a prepararme para irme. —Se sintió incómodo decirlo, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

—¿Pero no tienes que estar en el trabajo hasta mañana por la noche? —Más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo nada de ropa o cosas aquí.

—¿Qué necesitas, enviaré a Seth para conseguir lo que necesitas.

—¿ Seth?

—Mi chofer. Le pago para estar de guardia y por lo general estoy corriendo. Le dará algo que hacer.

—Necesito ropa y ropa interior, Edward. ¿Seth va a entrar en mi apartamento y hurgar en el cajón de mi ropa interior?

—No. Tendría que romper sus dedos por tocar tu ropa interior. Pero lo puedo enviar a Barney's para recoger algunos objetos que Ángela escoja.

—¿Ángela? —¿Este hombre tiene una persona para hacer todos sus recados?

—Ella elige mi ropa. Voy a llamarla y que escoja algunas cosas para ti y Seth puede recoger las bolsas. —Lo dijo como si fuera simple y normal tener gente corriendo para buscar mi ropa interior.

—Eso es muy dulce Edward, pero solo iré a casa. Probablemente estás harto de mí de todos modos, he estado aquí todo el día y toda la noche.

Edward se quedó helado.

—¿Estás harta de estar conmigo Bella? —Por un segundo, se vio vulnerable.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Pude ver que necesitaba consuelo—. Es que sólo tengo miedo de tomar las cosas demasiado rápido. Sé que tú eres nuevo en las relaciones y no quiero presionarte demasiado rápido y asustarte.

La confianza volvió a la cara de Edward al tiempo que cogía su teléfono celular.

—Me gasté tres semanas torturarme sin ti nena. No voy a dejar que te deslices lejos ahora que te tengo.

Mi corazón se hinchó un poco más a su afirmación. Apretó un botón en su teléfono celular y la conversación había terminado. Me besó en la frente mientras salía de la habitación hablando por su teléfono.

—No, no es para mí hoy Ángela, necesito que pongas algunas cosas juntas para mi novia.

¿Su novia? Me encantó el sonido de eso.

Dos horas después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Escuché a Edward y a Seth hablando por un minuto, pero sólo estaba vestida con una de las camisetas de Edward, así que no salí a ver lo que trajo Seth, incluso pensé que tenía curiosidad. Unos minutos más tarde Edward volvió a la sala, yo había acampado en esta área de la alfombra, con secciones de periódicos repartidos por todo el piso. Él dejó caer unas cuantas bolsas en el sofá.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche?

—Eso suena muy bien. — Le hice señas a la media docena de bolsas en el sofá—. Parece que tengo algo que ponerme. —Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Edward se acercó a mí y llegó hasta donde estaba sentada a darme un beso en la frente. Algo en mi cuando me besó en la frente hizo que se me derritieran las entrañas.

—Por mucho que me encantaría hacer que modeles toda tu ropa nueva para mí, tengo una o dos horas de trabajo que tengo que hacer. Entonces, por qué no vas a ver si puedes encontrar algo que te gusta y yo iré a mi oficina a trabajar para que no me distraiga tu cuerpo desnudo.

—Está bien. —Maldita sea, él era lindo cuando se ponía dulce.

—Voy a traer el resto de las bolsas a la habitación y hacer espacio en el armario para que guardes tus cosas.

—¿El resto de las bolsas? —Había seis en el sofá, ¿cuántas bolsas se entregaron? ¿Y él iba a hacerme espacio en su armario? Santa Mierda.

—Le dije que enviara cualquier cosa que pudiera lucir sexy en tu pequeño culo lindo. Al parecer, ella te googleó y encontró fotos tuyas cantando y hay una gran cantidad en las que te ves sexy. —Estaba sin habla, pero no importaba, porque Edward no había terminado—. Y tenemos que hablar acerca de la seguridad de Internet, o la falta de seguridad. Cualquier loco puede averiguar dónde vives.

Umm... sí, lo hizo.

Edward no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Ángela me había investigado.

Había por lo menos dos docenas de prendas y cada uno era algo que yo habría elegido para mí. Es decir, si yo tenía unos cincuenta mil dólares para ir en una juerga de compras locas. Había bolsas y bolsas de bellas camisas, pantalones, zapatos, sostenes, ropa interior e incluso lencería y un albornoz. Luego estaban los productos cosméticos para el cabello, y todos se encontraban en las marcas que he usado. Estaba por encima del límite, entre locura y demasiado. Dejé de mirar las etiquetas cuando encontré una caja de zapatos que fueron marcados con solamente mil seiscientos dólares.

Decidí escoger mis prendas favoritas, porque yo realmente no tenía nada que ponerme si no lo hacía, y los cosméticos y productos para el cabello. El resto estaba en un gran montón en la cama, y Edward va a tener que pedirle a Seth que los lleve de vuelta.

Edward terminó en su despacho y se puso detrás de mí, mientras me alistaba.

— Edward, hay demasiada ropa, escogí un traje para usar esta noche, pero el resto necesita ser devuelto. Aprecio que la compraras para mí, pero es demasiado.

—Nop. —Me besó en la parte superior de la frente y levantó su camisa—. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

¿Qué? ¿Desechó todo lo que dije en una pequeña palabra y ni siquiera iba a quedarse para hablarlo conmigo? Él realmente va a necesitar un montón de tutoría sobre cómo funcionan las relaciones.

— Edward, ¿ignoraste lo que acabo de decir?

Lo miré en el espejo detrás de mí y su cara se veía molesta.

—No ignoro lo que acabas de decir. Lo consideré y te respondí.

—¿Tu consideras que me respondiste? —¿Estaba loco?

—Sip. Dame tres buenas razones por las cuales no puedas quedártelas y cambiaré de opinión. No soy irrazonable.

Sentí como el calor subía a mi cara, ¿estaba bromeando? Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a esa declaración. Y maldita sea, estaba en blanco por las tres buenas razones por las que no podía quedármelos.

Su rostro cambió de enojado a divertido mientras me miraba en el espejo.

—No tienes nada, ¿eh? —Una ceja se arqueó en desafío—. ¿Se ajustan?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto.

—Así que, ¿por qué no me dices cual es el punto entonces Bella.

Su rápido disparo de preguntas me estaba molestando.

—Es demasiado Edward. Simplemente no vas por ahí comprando a tu novia de dos días cincuenta mil dólares en ropa.

—¿No lo haces?

Me di cuenta en su voz que estaba burlándose y eso sólo me puso más furiosa.

—No, no lo haces, es demasiado, demasiado pronto.

—¿Por qué?

Dios me enfurecía. Él me enfurecía porque no tenía una respuesta... No sé por qué era demasiado, y demasiado pronto, sólo lo era.

—Simplemente lo es Edward.

Fue saliendo de los pantalones que llevaba puestos mientras hablaba.

—Eso no es una respuesta Bella. Todavía no me has dado ninguna buena razón nena.

Tenía razón, yo no le había dado ninguna razón, pero eso no significa que me quedaba con la ropa. Le di mi mejor mirada enojada en el espejo y pero él ni se inmutó.

—Vamos a ver esto de otra manera Bella. ¿Sería aceptable que un nuevo novio, que gana, digamos, cien mil dólares al año, compre para su nueva novia un traje de quinientos dólares si él quisiera?

Pensé en ello. Jacob había ganado sólo un poco más que eso y supongo que no habría pensado que era demasiado si él me hubiera comprado un traje de quinientos dólares.

—Supongo que no, que sería generoso, pero yo no creo que haya sido una locura.

Edward se quitó los calzoncillos boxer y se puso detrás de mí con su glorioso cuerpo desnudo. Si no podía llegar a una respuesta inteligente antes de que él estuviera desnudo, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a pensar con eso mirándome fijamente en el espejo?

—Entonces, todo es relativo nena. Sólo añade unos ceros al salario y me debería permitir añadir unos cuantos ceros a lo que gasto en la ropa de mi novia. —Y con eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuarto de baño. Yo no podía dejar de ver como todos los músculos de su fantástico culo tonificado se apretaba con cada zancada.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Edward mientras me vestía y me alegré por unos minutos por pensar en la conversación sin la presión del intenso interrogatorio de Edward. ¿Estaba en lo cierto, y yo nunca había salido con un hombre que gana millones de dólares, y tal vez todo era relativo? Pero todavía no me sentaba bien por alguna razón, aunque yo no le podía dar tres buenas razones para ello.

Edward salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y ¡Dios! era sexy. La toalla estaba baja y mostró su profunda V y esa ligera línea de vello que va desde su ombligo hasta ese lugar que hace que mi estómago haga flip flop.

—¿Cómo sabías cuál champú, acondicionador y marcas de maquillaje utilizo? —Parecía más que demasiada coincidencia que Ángela seleccionara todas mis marcas favoritas.

Edward tiró la toalla en la cama y se dirigió a su armario completamente desnudo. Estaba bastante segura de que nunca me acostumbraría a la belleza de este hombre sin ropa.

—Alice le dijo a Ángela lo que usabas. —Su tono era de hecho como si estuviera diciendo algo que no me iba a sorprender.

Salió del armario tirando de la cremallera en un par de pantalones de color gris oscuro.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo Alice habló con Ángela? —Estaba completamente confundida.

—Le di a Ángela el número de Alice y ella la llamó.

—Pero, ¿cómo obtuviste el número de Alice? —Ni siquiera pensaba que él supiera el apellido de Alice.

Se puso una camisa de vestir azul claro mientras hablaba.

—Te dije que íbamos a hablar sobre la seguridad en Internet Bella.

Cualquier loco puede averiguar lo que quisiera acerca de ustedes dos con sólo pulsar el teclado.

—Supongo que él lo hizo. —Estaba exasperada. ¿Íbamos a hablar de la seguridad en Internet? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de los límites y el acecho?

Mi comentario no pareció desconcertar a Edward en lo más mínimo, sino que continuó alistándose sin perder el ritmo.

—Vístete nena, vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? —parecía estar siempre un paso por detrás de él en nuestras conversaciones.

—La cena, tenemos reservas a las 8:30 en el Coco LaMer.

Coco LaMer era el local del año. Había pasado por un par de veces frente a él en mi camino al trabajo y una vez vi a dos de las chicas de Sex in the City entrando a cenar. Oí que la espera de reservas era de dos meses de espera, aunque nunca me he molestado en verificar la información porque ese tipo de restaurante no estaba en mi presupuesto. Ni me molesté en preguntar cómo Edward consiguió reservas, el hombre claramente obtiene lo que quiere.

Me tomé mi turno para pasar al vestidor de Edward y me vestí con el traje que había elegido. Era un vestido strapless color dorado. La parte superior era de un delicado encaje que se envolvía a mi alrededor como tiras de gasa y serpenteando en diferentes direcciones. La cintura era alta y tenía un gran lazo en el lado derecho. El fondo era un lío de tiras brillantes de oro que chocaban por completo con la delicada parte superior. Se veía como una andante pieza de arte y me encajaba perfectamente. Lo combiné con los zapatos que Ángela había elegido, sandalias de tacón de aguja de doce centímetros envuelto alrededor de mis tobillos. Tenía las piernas largas delgadas, pero la falda corta y tacones altos hacían que mis piernas se vieran mucho más largas.

Yo sabía que me veía bien y me alegré de mi decisión de dejarme el pelo suelto. Salí del closet cuando Edward apretaba su reloj y su reacción era todo lo que había esperado y más.

—Joder Bella. Te ves hermosa. Sexy como el infierno.

Me giré para mostrarle el traje completo y le sonreí.

—Gracias, el traje es hermoso. Ángela tiene un gusto increíble.

Caminó hasta pararse frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

—Lo que vas a hacer que me maten, con mi carácter y las miradas que vas a conseguir. — Edward estaba hablando muy en serio y me encantó cada palabra.

Puse los ojos, diciéndole que estaba exagerando y planté un beso en la boca.


	11. Chapter 11

**ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Por supuesto, el Maitre del Coco LaMer conocía a Edward por su nombre. Si bien es bueno tener un servicio tan pronto como entramos, el pensamiento de Edward trayendo a algunas de sus otras mil mujeres al restaurante fastidió mi espíritu. Edward estaba consiguiendo ser realmente bueno tomando las cosas que me molestaban con rapidez y me susurró:

—Sólo he traído socios de negocios aquí —Mientras que caminábamos a la mesa. Pensé que era dulce, que se notara las pequeñas cosas.

Alice saltó cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa.

—¡Sorpresa!

La abracé como si yo no la hubiera visto en años. Estaba feliz de verla, pero confundida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alice miró a Edward y sonrió.

—Amenacé con matarlo si te hacía daño y me invitó a cenar.

Síp, eso sonaba bastante bien para Alice. No la había llenado de todo lo que había sucedido desde hace unos días, desde que regresó Edward, la última vez que la vi era un desastre llorando por él. Habían pasado tantas cosas y se sentía como si meses hubieran pasado en la última semana.

—Lo siento Alice, debería haberte llamado. —Tomé su mano.

—Yo soy el que le debe a Alice una disculpa Bella. Fui un completo idiota contigo y Alice estaba siendo una buena amiga. No esperaba que ella reaccionara de ninguna otra manera cuando me llamó.

Alice me sonrió.

—Tenemos que celebrar Bella, ¿qué tal tequila por el cambio? —Ambas nos reímos a carcajadas.

La comida era increíble y Alice y yo estábamos encantadas de dejar que Edward ordenara por nosotras. Unos pocos hombres se detuvieron junto a la mesa durante la cena para saludar a Edward y él nos presentó cada vez, llamándome su novia. Me encantó escucharlo llamándome su novia.

Alice me habló de algunos posibles conciertos en que estaba trabajando para nosotras y le contábamos a Edward de las peores actuaciones que jamás habíamos hecho. El bar mit donde tuve la gripe y vomité detrás del escenario en un cubo entre las canciones. Sólo para el niño que fue el invitado de honor a tropezar unos minutos más tarde y se vio obligado a usar un traje cubierto de vómito el resto de la noche. El delirio en un almacén abandonado que se salió de control cuando un ciclista que estaba golpeándome no sabía cuándo parar, causando una completa guerra golpes entre dos bandas de motoristas haciendo erupción. No creo que Alice se diera cuenta de la apretada mandíbula de Edward mientras contaba la historia sobre el tipo motorista, pero yo no me la perdí.

Edward no contó muchas historias sobre su pasado, pero no estaba segura de sí era porque no quería compartirlas o porque Alice y yo monopolizábamos la conversación la mayor parte de la noche. De cualquier manera, los tres nos reímos casi toda la noche y me sorprendió de que tres horas habían pasado volando. Alice y yo nos excusamos y fuimos al tocador para refrescarnos. Le di siete minutos para que atrapara todo sobre lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, si no los veía a ustedes juntos esta noche, probablemente me hubiera preocupado porque me dijiste que estaban reunidos. Pero, mierda Bella, ese hombre está enamorado de ti.

Enamorado de mí, ¿estaba loca?

—Ese es el tequila hablando Alice. Él no está enamorado de mí. Es lujuria, tal vez. Pero nosotros no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para estar enamorados.

Alice tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Cariño, el tiempo no tiene nada que ver con eso. Desperdiciaste siete años en ese idiota, eso es un montón de tiempo. ¿Alguna vez sentiste por Jacob lo que sientes por Edward? —Pensé en la pregunta, pero no respondí. Ella sonrió ampliamente—. Exacto, el tiempo no significa una mierda.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Edward estaba hablando con un hombre de pelo plateado con un rostro joven y ninguno de ellos se veía feliz. Pude ver la tensión en el rostro de Edward que no estaba allí diez minutos antes.

—¿Todo está bien? —Me paré junto a Edward y puse mi mano en su hombro. El joven plateado miró mi mano en el hombro de Edward y luego hizo una lenta y obvia mirada de reconocimiento arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Vi toda la cosa y la mirada hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Por desgracia, Edward tampoco se la perdió. Se levantó y se puso en la cara del joven plateado, y hablo en voz baja, pero escuché cada palabra.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Y quita tus malditos ojos de ella antes de que yo haga que no puedas ni jodidamente volver a ver.

El joven de cabello plateado se rió, y no miró en mi dirección de nuevo antes de irse corriendo por donde vino.

Alice y yo nos sentamos, pero el estado de ánimo había cambiado.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —pregunté tentativamente a Edward.

—Sip. Lo siento por eso. ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

Seth estaba esperándonos cuando salimos a la calle. Me alegré de que Edward insistiera en dejar a Alice en su edificio ya que era tarde. Edward fue educado, pero tranquilo, y me di cuenta de que todo lo que se discutió entre él y el joven plateado todavía le estaba molestando. Pero decidí no presionarlo sobre el tema y en su lugar le sostuve la mano y me senté en silencio el resto del camino de vuelta al hotel.

El lunes por la tarde finalmente volví a casa. Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Jacob en mi contestador. Su voz era baja y llena de remordimiento. Él balbuceaba sobre querer saber cómo estaba y algo acerca de encontrar el collar de mi abuela. Presioné borrar y no me molesté en devolverle la llamada. No quiero estar amargada por todos esos años que pasé con Jacob, pero la manera en que terminó me había dejado la sensación de que había vivido con un hombre al que nunca conocí, un hombre que realmente no me gustó.

A medida que me alistaba para ir al trabajo, me puse a pensar en Edward y lo que estaría haciendo. Dijo que iba a trabajar después de dejarme en mi apartamento, pero ¿qué implica trabajar de por sí, para un hombre que se encontraba en su negocio? Había llegado a mi casa de casa de Edward en lo alto, sentirse bien acerca de nuestra nueva relación y menos de dos horas más tarde, me estaba cuestionando sus intenciones después de sólo un mensaje de Jacob. Me tomó siete años para quitarme la venda de los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que realmente era Jacob, y tenía miedo de cometer el mismo error otra vez.

.

La siguiente semana pasó volando y Edward y yo éramos casi inseparables. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo en su apartamento, cuando no estaba trabajando. Después de nuestras primeras semanas juntos, él había insistido en que Seth me recogería después del trabajo, y estaba igual de segura que el argumento de un taxi era una batalla perdida. Cada noche, Seth estaba esperándome afuera cuando salía y me llevaba directamente al apartamento de Edward. Habíamos empezado a establecer una rutina en la que Edward se levantaba temprano para hacer ejercicio y me lo encontraba trabajando en su oficina en casa cuando me arrastraba fuera de la cama alrededor de las once. Él siempre parecía terminar en lo que estaba trabajando cuando entraba en su despacho, y no estaba segura de sí era dulce o no quería que yo viera en lo que estaba trabajando.

Estaba emocionada cuando Edward me invitó a una cena de negocios, había una gran parte de él que no conocía y pensé que tal vez verlo en el trabajo podría reprimir ese pequeño sentimiento persistente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, que siempre me mantiene en busca de signos de un hombre diferente al que estaba irremediablemente empezando a enamorarme.

Me vestí para la cena con una sencilla falda recta color crema, blusa rosa de seda y sandalias color piel. Decidí poner, mi normalmente suelta cabellera castaña, recogida en una elegante cola de caballo para un atuendo más recatado.

Debí de haber logrado el aspecto que buscaba, porque cuando Edward me vio, me dijo que sentía el fuerte impulso de follarme duro entre los montones de libros en la biblioteca.

La cena resultó ser con un caballero de avanzada edad que trajo consigo a una mujer que inicialmente pensé que era su hija, pero que resultó ser su esposa. El restaurante estaba lleno de hombres de negocios y unas cuantas mujeres, muchas de las cuales miraban a Edward al pasar. No las culpo, Edward era un espectáculo en su chaqueta deportiva azul marino y pantalones de color marrón claro y una simple corbata a rayas. Aparte de ser devastadoramente guapo, Edward se movía con tanta confianza que irradiaba masculinidad de él que hacía que las mujeres se desmayaran.

Edward y yo mantuvimos una conexión física durante toda la comida. O nos tomábamos de la mano, o ponía su pierna contra la mía o apoyaba su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Eso me hizo preguntarme si era consciente de que las mujeres lo estaban mirando, y esa fuera su manera tácita de consolarme, o si él había atrapado al chico en la mesa más cercana a nosotros mirando en mi dirección. De cualquier manera, pensé que era dulce y su tacto me parecía tan natural.

Resultó que nuestro invitado de la cena era dueño de una pequeña cadena de hoteles en Illinois y Edward había estado investigando las propiedades como las compras potenciales. La cadena de Hoteles Cullen tuvo dos propiedades en Chicago, pero ninguno en las ciudades externas, que al parecer eran una buena inversión ya que la población fue creciendo en las ciudades periféricas, más pequeñas. Edward habló sobre lo que sus ingenieros habían encontrado y aunque pensé que era muy interesante, estaba ligeramente decepcionada de que la cena de negocios fue de hoteles relacionados. Sentía curiosidad por el otro lado del negocio de Edward y secretamente esperaba que la reunión me diera una idea de esa parte de la vida de Edward.

Después de la cena nos dirigimos de nuevo al ático de Edward. El tráfico fue retorcido por unos bloques y, para el momento en que llegamos, sólo tenía veinte minutos para cambiarme o iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Edward y yo nos cambiamos juntos en su armario, donde había dejado mi atuendo para la noche.

—Gracias por venir a cenar conmigo. Espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado.

—No, fue agradable, estaba contenta por ir. —Pensé por un minuto, que me había dado una oportunidad y necesitaba tomarla si alguna vez iba a satisfacer mi curiosidad por el otro lado de su vida—. Aunque tengo que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada que era sobre negocios hoteleros.

Nunca mencionaste tu otro negocio. —Subrayé la palabra otro, como si él no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, sin yo decirlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante un minuto y luego se colocó detrás de mí, mientras dejaba caer mi cabello.

—¿Quieres saber más acerca de mi otro negocio?

Sentí que se me ruborizaba y me alegré de que él estuviera detrás de mí. No sé por qué me avergonzaba admitir que quería saber más, pero me avergonzaba.

—Sí, quiero. No quieres hablarme sobre ese lado de tu vida, así que creo que eso me tiene curiosa.

Edward colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acarició mi cabello con su rostro.

—Está bien, entonces, te voy a llevar a mi oficina conmigo un día si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Sentí que me inundaba de alivio en un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que estaba estresado. Me volví hacia él.

—¿Lo harás?

Edward me dio un beso, un dulce y tierno beso en los labios antes de contestar.

—Lo que tú quieras, es tuyo nena.

Sonreí y lo besé castamente de vuelta con entusiasmo.

—Dos condiciones, nena.

Maldición, sabía que había sido demasiado fácil. Lo miré como era de esperar, a la espera de que cayera el otro zapato.

—Uno, que recuerdes que sólo es un negocio para mí y no es parte de mi vida personal.

Yo podría hacer eso.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

—Que pongas tu cabello de nuevo en esa cola de caballo y vuelvas a ponerte ese traje de bibliotecaria traviesa cuando llegues a casa esta noche.

Mis entrañas se derritieron un poco, y no tenía nada que ver con que me quisiera para jugar a la bibliotecaria traviesa con él. Edward llamó a la acción de regresar a su ático, como volver a casa. Fue exactamente como me comenzaba a sentir, aunque era el hombre y no el lugar lo que hacía sentir como casa.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso. Un largo y apasionado beso que decía quiero follarte. Succioné su lengua y mordisqueaba su labio, pero rompí el beso antes de que me fuera imposible hacerlo.

Edward apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Joder, Bella. —Apretó su evidente erección contra mí—. La bibliotecaria recibirá una zurra esta noche por dejarme así.

Sabía que no era agradable de hacer, pero me encantó dejarlo con más ganas de mí. Me sentí empoderada por el efecto que tenía sobre Edward, que parecía tan insensible a todo lo demás en su vida.

Una hora en nuestra presentación, vi a Jason entrando en el club. Esperó hasta el final de nuestro primer set y luego nos amontonó muy juntos susurrando como si estuviera hablando de revelarnos los clasificados secretos del gobierno.

—Han habido algunos reportes de ratas estando en el club hoy.

Cerraremos dos horas antes para que los exterminadores revisen todo el piso.

—De inmediato comencé a observar la habitación en busca de la criatura y de repente tuve la tentación de volver a subir al escenario. Jason fue con los clientes y ofrecieron bebidas gratis en el bar del vestíbulo al momento del cierre, pero éramos libres de irnos temprano, pero pagarían la noche completa.

Aunque la idea de una rata en la misma habitación que yo me hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas, la tarde prematura fue una agradable sorpresa, y había decidido tomar un taxi de regreso a casa de Edward y sorprenderlo. Pero cuando salí para llamar a un taxi, me encontré con Seth esperándome. Me acerqué al coche y, como de costumbre, saltó para abrir mi puerta.

—Buenas noches señorita St. Swan.

—Hola Seth. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba saliendo antes de tiempo?

Seth parecía confundido por la pregunta.

— Edward me llamó para decirme que te recogiera en diez.

Me subí en el coche y me senté a pensar. ¿Cómo sabía que yo iba a salir temprano? Yo sabía que él era dueño del hotel, pero ¿Realmente ellos lo molestarían con cada pequeña cosa que le pasara al hotel? Parecía extraño que un hombre que es dueño de una cadena de hoteles esté al tanto de un club cerrando unas cuantas horas antes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el ático y encontré a Edward de pie en la cocina sirviendo dos copas de vino. Me dio una copa a cambio de un beso y me quité los zapatos mientras le hablaba.

—¿Cómo supo Seth que saldría antes de tiempo esta noche?

Edward me miró con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero diabólica.

—Te fuiste con algunos asuntos pendientes. —Tomó un sorbo de su copa, sus ojos mirándome fijamente mientras bebía.

Me tomó un segundo para conectar los puntos, pero luego lo miré boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—No sé ¿qué crees que estoy diciendo? —Él sonrió, sonrió en realidad satisfecho, ¡en mí cara!

—¿Hiciste que cerraran el club sólo para tenerme en casa dos horas antes para tener sexo contigo?

Edward hizo sonar su copa de vino dejándola en el mostrador y tomó la mía de mis manos, cuando estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo.

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que lo lejos que iría para tener sexo contigo. —Luego me levantó y me tiró sobre su hombro al estilo de hombre de las cavernas mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Edward me preguntó si quería ir a su otra oficina. Estaba empezando a pensar que se había olvidado, y una parte extraña de mí casi esperaba que él lo hubiera hecho. Quería fingir que no existía la otra parte de él. Yo estaba completamente feliz con mi Edward, el hotelero caliente de quien me había convertido en inseparable. La idea de ver la otra cara de él, una que tenía el potencial de cambiar lo que él era para mí, era físicamente doloroso para mí.

Me sorprendió cuando llegamos a un edificio anodino por el que había pasado muchas veces, pero en realidad no lo había notado. No estoy segura de lo que había esperado, pero letreros de neón intermitentes con un gran "XXX", habría encajado lo que mi imaginación había previsto.

El vestíbulo era gris, típico edificio de oficinas y había un escritorio central con un guardia de seguridad que saludó a Edward por su nombre cuando entramos. Yo aún no había dicho ni una palabra cuando entramos en el ascensor y Edward apretó el botón de la tercera planta.

—¿Es sólo tu oficina en el tercer piso o compartes el espacio con otras empresas? —Estaba forzándome a mí misma a hacer una pequeña charla para evitar que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho.

—Soy el propietario del edificio, Masen productions ocupa todo el espacio.

Masen Productions, suena como un negocio sonaría, sin duda mejor que Jerkoff (masturbarse) Edward's supongo. ¿Y su negocio ocupa todo el edificio? Si no hay otras empresas en el edificio como me habría esperado, ¿habrá chicas medio desnudas haciéndolo en el pasillo o algo así?

Nos acercamos a la puerta y empecé a entrar en pánico. Mi corazón se aceleró y estaba segura de que Edward podía sentir el sudor en mis palmas. Edward se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia mí. Debía haberme visto tan mal como me sentía, porque vi el pánico escrito en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien nena?

—Sí. —mentí.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? He estado enfermo la última semana pensando en traerte aquí. Eres tan buena y dulce y todo lo que no soy y no quiero echarlo a perder con mi repugnante vida. —Él me cogió la cara entre las manos y alejó unos mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

Puse mis manos en las suyas y no me esperaba lo que salió rodando fuera de mi lengua.

—No quería venir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesito saber quién es eres y ésta es una gran parte de ti. No puedo dejarme caer enamorada de un hombre que tiene otra cara que nunca he visto.

—Joder, nena. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, pura y honesta, sin juegos. —Me besó en los labios suavemente y me acercó para susurrarme al oído—. Me estoy enamorando de ti también nena.

Santa. Mierda. Elegimos un buen lugar para un corazón a corazón. La puerta en la que estábamos parados en frente se abrió de forma abrupta y el momentáneo oleaje de amor en mi corazón fue atravesado por una bala de plata mientras miraba a la cara de la mujer que Edward había traído a la conferencia que parecía hace ya mucho tiempo.

— Edward, bebé, ya es hora. Tenemos dos filmaciones en vivo hoy, una portada para escoger y los escritores quieren la aprobación en el guión final de la serie Candy. —Puso sus largas uñas rojas en su brazo y de inmediato quise arañar sus ojos.

— Rosalie, ella es Isabella. Danos unos quince minutos para instalarnos y empezaré con la portada.

Rosalie me dio una sonrisa falsa y le di una de vuelta. Yo había visto a la mujer dos veces y oí hablar de ella una vez, y estaba malditamente segura de que ella quería a Edward. O peor aún, ella ya lo había tenido.

Rosalie se alejó y Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza antes de conducirnos el camino hacia su oficina. El paseo por los pasillos de su oficina me dio el primer vistazo de que la oficina era algo más que una oficina típica.

Había carteles y premios enmarcados, gran parte de lo que había parecido normal en una empresa de producción de películas, si las personas en los carteles tuvieran ropa. Traté de no mirar boquiabierta mientras caminábamos, pero no pude evitarlo.

La oficina de Edward no era nada como los pasillos y nada como me lo esperaba. Si, era grande y estaba limpia y no había signos de cualquier porno o su vida personal.

—¿Limpiaste tu oficina por mi visita, o siempre se ve tan vacía y estéril?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Nop, siempre ha sido así. ¿Me temo que esperabas algo diferente? —

Negué con la cabeza avergonzada—. Como te dije Bella. Esto comenzó como nada más que algo para avergonzar a mi padre. Luego se convirtió en un negocio rentable. Es un negocio para mí. Uno que actualmente me gusta manejar, a diferencia de los hoteles, que gritan "papá" con cada paso. No tengo fotos en la pared o guardo películas de todo, porque mantengo estrictamente los negocios aquí. Y tú eres la única mujer que he querido mirar mientras estaba trabajando, así que supongo que tendré que romper la esterilidad y obtener una foto enmarcada tuya para mi escritorio pronto.

Le rodé los ojos. Pero la idea de que él sólo quisiera tener una foto mía en su austera oficina hizo calentar mi corazón.

—¿Así que voy a tener una vista de un día en la vida de Edward Masen Cullen hoy?

—Deberíamos hablar de eso antes de que empiece el día nena. Hay filmaciones aquí y usualmente voy a examinarlas. Puedo ir a verlas y puedes pasar el rato aquí, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

Su oferta era considerada, pero quería verlo todo, lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo.

—Quiero que el recorrido sea completo, no tienes que dejarme atrás.

Edward me miró tentativamente y me di cuenta que estaba considerando su respuesta con cuidado. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, en busca de algo. Y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Está bien.

Nuestro primer asunto de la jornada fue la aprobación del guión. Nos reunimos con dos hombres y una mujer que he averigüé que eran el equipo de redacción múltiple de los socios de las películas. Me sorprendí al encontrar una mujer escritora y aún más sorprendida de cómo eran los negocios y cómo de profesional fue la reunión. Ellos saltaron las escenas de sexo y sólo hablaron de la historia. Yo no era virgen a la clasificación de películas X, pero debo haber visto las equivocadas, porque ninguna de las películas que vi parecía haber tenido una historia actual o que fuera realista, como las que revisamos ese día.

Después de la aprobación del guión nos trasladamos a las cubiertas. Nos encontramos con un fotógrafo, que nos mostró a Edward y a mí un montón de fotos brillantes para una película llamada Triple Doble, que al parecer se refería a los tríos que protagonizaron las películas juntas y que todas tenían pechos doble D.

El fotógrafo era un buen hombre mayor, tal vez a finales de los sesenta. Era extraño oír al hombre hablar de sus nietos, mientras veían la humedad de una mujer mientras se sostenía a sí misma con una mano abierta e insertaba un vibrador con la otra. Pero la forma en que todos ellos parecían trabajar juntos, parecía realmente un negocio en lugar de la orgía salvaje que yo había imaginado.

Nuestra última parada de la mañana fue una visita al set, el registro de entrada en el progreso de las dos películas. Ya no estaba tan nerviosa como cuando llegamos por primera vez, después de ver cómo se llevaron a cabo las cosas profesionales. La asistente de Edward se acercó y tomó nuestra orden de almuerzo y luego nos dirigimos a lo que Edward llamó "La Percha". La percha era todo el sótano del edificio que se dividió en dos extremadamente grandes espacios abiertos que fueron cada uno configurados para acomodar muchas series.

Rosalie nos recibió en la puerta y me encogí cuando ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Edward mientras hablaba.

—El set dos es vainilla, que podría ser el mejor para que lleves a tu amiga en su recorrido.

Dios odiaba a esa mujer. Tenía que conseguir sus malditas manos fuera de Edward y dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera allí de pie. Yo no quería convertirme en una loca celosa, pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Tuvimos vainilla en casa esta mañana, ¿por qué no probar el set uno cariño?

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon, luego vi un atisbo de una sonrisa. Parecía orgulloso de mi respuesta. Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, la puerta del set uno se abrió y un hombre salió.

—Hey, Señor Masen, me alegro de que viniera, sólo estamos tomando un descanso de diez minutos, mientras que se cambian a cueros. Tengo unas sillas a la izquierda de mis cámaras cuando esté listo.

—Perfecto, en realidad necesito cinco minutos para hacer una llamada, así que voy a estar allí dentro de unos pocos minutos Franco. — Edward se volvió hacia mí—. Voy a correr escaleras arriba durante unos minutos para hacer una llamada rápida, no tenemos señal aquí abajo. ¿Quieres venir o esperar aquí abajo nena?

—En realidad, vi un baño de chicas en el pasillo, ¿por qué no nos vemos de nuevo aquí después de tu llamada?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Yo no le di ningún pensamiento al sonido de la puerta del baño de mujeres abriéndose. He utilizado el baño y salí de la cabina, para encontrar a Rosalie inclinada con la espalda apoyada en los lavabos, esperándome. Fingí que su presencia no me perturba y me paré a su lado en silencio mientras me lavaba las manos, mirando su espalda en el espejo.

—Un consejo, de una mujer a otra. No te apegues demasiado, Edward se aburrirá de ti pronto, él siempre lo hace. Él te emborrachará, te llevará a cenar y te llevará a su nidito de amor en ese hotel de lujo suyo por una semana o dos, y entonces va a pasar al siguiente juguete.

Sentí que la bilis quemaba mi garganta. Yo había sospechado que Rosalie quería algo de Edward, no había estado segura de sí era de negocios o personales. Sus palabras confirmaron que ella quería más de él de lo que él le había dado, pero el pensamiento de ella estando en la habitación del nidito de amor de Edward me puso enferma. Tuve que agarrarme de los lados del lavabo para mantenerme firme. Me tomó todo lo que tenía para plasmar una sonrisa en mi cara, pero sabía que tenía que entregar mi mensaje fuerte. Preparen, apunten, fuego...

—Me dijo que solía tomar a sus compañeras en una habitación en el piso trece. Sin embargo yo nunca la he visto, nos pasamos la mayoría de las noches en su ático o mi apartamento. —¡Punto para mí! Vi su viciosa y falsa sonrisa desvanecerse lentamente y me fui a matar—. Y, por cierto, le está dando a su novia un recorrido, no a su amiga. —Hice hincapié en la palabra novia para conseguir mi punto de vista. Luego me sequé las manos y sostuve mi cabeza en alto mientras salía del cuarto de baño dejando a la perra sin la oportunidad de responder. Edward me estaba esperando fuera del set, cuando regresé. Él había llegado a ser tan bueno en leerme tan rápidamente.

—¿Todo bien? —Me miró preocupado.

Justo cuando abrí la boca para responder, Rosalie pasó sin una palabra y se fue al set.

—Sí, todo está bien. —Sabía que no sonaba tan convincente, porque yo no estaba convencida de que estaba bien tampoco.

Miró a Rosalie por el rabillo del ojo a su paso y luego volvió sus ojos a los míos, a la espera de más, pero no añadí nada.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. — Él sabía que la conversación no había terminado, pero estaba contenta de que no planeara tenerla aquí y ahora. Me besó en los labios suavemente—. ¿Lista?

—Como nunca lo estaré.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ódienme, que les parece nuestra Rosalie como una perra? Y prepárense para una visita al set más hot de la oficina de nuestro Eddy, cuál será la reacción de bella al ver una grabación de peli xxx?**


	12. Chapter 12

**los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 11

La escena aún no había comenzado, así que cogimos nuestros asientos cerca de los camarógrafos y veía el set fascinada por toda la actividad. Escuché a Edward hablar con el chico de las cámaras junto a él, pero mi cerebro no pudo captar las palabras.

Dos hombres estaban trabajando en las hebillas y asegurando varias tiras de cuero negro y cadenas que cruzaban el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Dos artistas de maquillaje corrieron a aplicar el maquillaje, una pintó con lápiz labial de color rojo brillante en las morenas de rostros pálidos. Y la otra aplicó algún tipo de líquido a sus nalgas que sobresalían entre las tiras de cuero envueltas alrededor de cada muslo, hasta la raja de su trasero y envolviendo alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda. Las cadenas y correas en su parte delantera se envolvían alrededor de sus pechos expuestos en un patrón similar, y una cadena de plata suelta colgaba de pinzas unidas a sus pezones. La mujer era atractiva, pero se hizo más llamativa por el contraste del cuero en su pálida piel. Cuando el personal de maquillaje hubo terminado, los hombres tiraron de varias cadenas hasta que estuvieron satisfechos de que eran seguras. Dos hombres rodaron una mesa de trabajo y colocaron lo que parecían instrumentos normales de un carpintero, alrededor de la mesa. Entonces vi cómo aseguraban las herramientas en su sitio martillándolas sobre la mesa.

Cuando terminaron con la mesa, la mujer vestida de cuero se acercó a ella y obedientemente se inclinó sobre ella con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Entonces los chicos del set aseguraron sus muñecas con esposas de cuero y las unieron apretadamente detrás de ella. Una pesada cadena lentamente bajó del techo que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí antes y después sujetaron un gancho en la parte posterior de las cadenas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Pasaron unos minutos trabando la cadena hasta que tiraron apretadamente y el culo de la mujer se levantó ligeramente en el aire, posicionando su culo en forma de corazón en un ángulo que satisfizo al hombre de la cámara. El último hombre del personal envolvió un pañuelo grueso de seda rojo alrededor de los ojos de la mujer y todo el mundo parecía contento con los resultados.

Alguien gritó y un hombre guapo apareció en una bata de baño. Una mujer le trajo un casco de seguridad y él le entregó su túnica, aparentemente impasible ante el hecho de que estaba de pie en una habitación llena de gente con una enorme erección. El director se acercó y les habló a los dos actores durante unos minutos y mis ojos estaban pegados al hombre acariciándose suavemente a sí mismo como si fuera normal acariciar una erección mientras mantienes una conversación con un hombre completamente vestido y una mujer con los ojos vendados y encadenada a una mesa.

Por último, el director y los cámaras ocuparon sus puestos y una mujer le entregó al actor una paleta de cuero negro y parecía que la escena estaba a punto de comenzar. Edward había estado sosteniendo mi mano desde que entramos en la habitación, pero él la apretó para llamar mi atención. Lo miré y me preguntó silenciosamente si estaba bien y yo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Me alegré de que no esperase que yo hablara, porque estaba bastante segura de que no podía formar palabras.

Tal como lo había visto en la televisión cientos de veces antes, alguien gritó:

—¡Silencio en el set! —Y un minuto después— ¡Acción!

El hombre desnudo caminó alrededor de la mesa y bajó la cara a la mujer con los ojos vendados.

—¿Cuál es el castigo por ser desobediente Lila?

—Seis azotes Amo.

—Eso es correcto. Y no te correrás esta noche. Si te corres sin mi permiso, el castigo será mucho más duro. ¿Me entiendes Lila?

—Sí, Amo.

El Amo caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa y se puso detrás de ella.

Extendió sus manos y puso ambas palmas en el culo perfecto de Lila y lo acarició suavemente por un minuto. Luego dio un paso atrás con la pala en la mano y tiró su brazo hacia atrás con la paleta de cuero negro, y conectó sonoramente con su culo. Lila se quedó sin aliento, pero no dijo nada. Al instante la mejilla derecha de culo enrojeció. El Amo se acercó y gentilmente frotó la mejilla derecha. Luego se puso de rodillas y le lamió la otra mejilla lentamente de arriba a abajo hasta que su mejilla izquierda brillaba. Sentí una oleada entre mis piernas que me sorprendió.

El Amo se levantó de nuevo y echó hacia atrás su brazo y una aún más fuerte bofetada sonó cuando paleta conectó con la mejilla húmeda. Lila se quedó sin aliento de nuevo y luego dejó escapar un gemido.

El Amo frotó la mejilla izquierda y luego dio un paso atrás de nuevo. Colocó su larga erección en sus manos y acarició de arriba abajo con firmeza varias veces. Luego dio un paso adelante y embistió a sí mismo directamente contra Lila sin previo aviso. Se quedó enterrado hasta la empuñadura por un minuto y luego rodó lentamente sus caderas en círculos. Otro pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Lila y el Amo tiró hacia afuera la mitad del camino y luego se estrelló dentro y fuera dos veces más antes de tirar fuera todo el camino.

Edward me apretó la mano y giré la cabeza para encontrarlo mirándome. Por una fracción de segundo me avergoncé de que estuviera visiblemente excitada, pero luego oí otro fuerte golpe y me olvidé de que todo lo demás existía a excepción de la pareja delante de mí. El Amo continuó su castigo con otra ronda alternando de azotes y lamidas y después del quinto azote de Lila, su culo era de color rojo brillante y yo habría jurado que el color en su culo coincidía con el de mi cara. Estaba completamente excitada y no podía apartar la mirada cuando el Amo terminó el sexto azote y de nuevo se colocó detrás de culo de Lila, embistiendo en ella con una profunda y larga embestida. Se estrelló dentro y fuera de ella implacablemente, hasta que se obtuvo un chillido alto y agudo, luego abruptamente se retiró y una vez más y rodeó la mesa en busca de la boca de la Lila.

Me olvidé de dónde estaba mientras veía a Lila tragar con avidez la larga y dura polla de su Amo y él folló su boca como castigo, hasta que estalló en un rugido feroz y se salió justo a tiempo para que nosotros pudiéramos ver como se vaciaba sobre la cara y la boca hambrienta de Lila. Por un momento, se me había olvidado que estaba viendo la filmación de una película en vivo, hasta que alguien gritó

—Corte. —Y la gente corrió rápidamente hacia el set.

Me obligué a salir de mi aturdimiento y miré a Edward, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta cuan excitada estaba. No hubo suerte. Edward me miraba como un halcón. De hecho, mientras lo veía estaba bastante segura de que él me había estado observando durante un tiempo. Al principio no me atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Edward. La bruma de mi excitación se estaba elevando y la vergüenza filtrándose. Pero obligué a mis ojos a ver los suyos y encontré sus pálidos ojos verdes oscuros de deseo.

—Mi oficina, ahora.

¡Oh Dios!, ¿qué había hecho? Yo le había obligado a traerme y ahora me había avergonzado a mí misma. Edward le dijo unas cuantas palabras cortantes al director y me tomó la mano y me llevó fuera del set y hasta la sala de espera del elevador. Se puso de pie detrás de mí y apretó mi mano mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Nunca había visto algo tan increíble en mi vida. —Su voz era baja y ronca. Sentí la necesidad de responder, pero no pude. Por suerte, el ascensor se movió rápido y las puertas se abrieron. Edward me llevó a su oficina en un arrebato, nunca dejó ir mi mano del interior de la suya. Él tiró de mí frente a su escritorio y me levantó para que estuviera sentada en el borde.

—Verte mientras te excitabas viéndolos a ellos follando rudo. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa y tengo que estar dentro de ti en este mismo instante. — Edward empujó mi falda y arrancó las bragas de mi cuerpo en un movimiento fluido. Liberó su masiva erección y se enterró a sí mismo en mí con tal desesperación carnal que casi me corrí antes de que incluso comenzara a moverse. Estaba empapada por la excitación y gruñó mientras bombeaba ferozmente dentro y fuera de mí. Sabía cómo se sentía, el estar dentro de mí era algo que él necesitaba desesperadamente, más que la necesidad del aire que respiramos, porque yo me sentía de la misma manera. Edward tiró la cara hacia atrás para mirarme sin romper su ritmo apresurado.

—Necesito verte. Córrete para mi nena.

Sus palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba, nos tomó menos de cinco minutos para salirnos de control y sentí su densa corrida precipitarse dentro de mí, lanzándome más profundo y más fuerte en la dicha orgásmica.

Edward me sostuvo mientras caíamos al suelo juntos, sin aliento y jadeando. Nunca me había corrido tan duro o rápido antes y mi cuerpo se crispó cuando trató de recuperar su control.

A pesar de que el ático de Edward estaba a sólo veinte minutos en carro, me quedé dormida en el carro durante el viaje de regreso de la oficina. Todo el día se arremolinaba en mi cabeza y yo estaba exhausta emocional y físicamente. Me desperté cuando Edward me recogió del carro en el garaje subterráneo y me llevó hasta el elevador. Normalmente no me siento cómoda siendo cargada, pero Edward lo hacía parecer como si llevara plumas y yo estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él. En cambio, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acurruqué en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y encontré a Edward donde normalmente lo encontraba, ocupado en el trabajo en su oficina. Él estaba al teléfono, pero no apartó los ojos de mí mientras estaba en la puerta. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en su regazo mientras hablaba y yo obedientemente accedí.

—Sí, adelante, estoy bien con eso. Ve si puedes conseguir que baje un diez, pero ve por ello de cualquier manera. Escucha, tengo algo importante que acaba de caer en mi regazo con lo que tengo que lidiar, Llámame después de que esté hecho.

Le sonreí inocentemente y me señalé a mí misma, fingiendo no estar segura de ser yo ese algo importante que acaba de caer sobre su regazo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras asentía.

—Lo que sea, no me importa en estos momentos. Sólo lidia con él. —Colgó.

Levanté una pierna sobre él para que estuviera a horcajadas, con los pies colgando de la silla.

—Buenos días. —Me desmayé tímidamente.

—¿Dormiste bien? — Edward besó mi frente, y asentí con la cabeza—. Bueno... Deberíamos hablar de ayer. —Su voz de negocios estaba de vuelta.

—Okeeey. —dije claramente tentativa sobre el tema.

—¿Estás bien con todo? —Su voz era más suave.

—Eso creo. —No estaba mintiendo, pensé yo, pero yo no me había permitido procesarlo realmente en todo el día. Realmente necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo antes de saber si yo estaba bien con todo.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta que quieres que te conteste?

Probablemente un montón de ellas, pero todas excepto uno se escaparon en ese momento.

—¿Te has acostado con Rosalie?

Vi a la mandíbula de Edward tensa y supe la respuesta antes de que él hablara.

—Sí. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. No significó nada. No ha habido nadie desde que te conocí.

—¿Nadie desde que me conociste en la Isla Esme, o nadie desde que regresamos juntos? —Estaba completamente sorprendida esperando por su respuesta.

Su respuesta fue rápida.

—Nadie desde que te conocí en la Isla.

Mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho ante su respuesta. Quería poner fin a la conversación y olvidar que todo lo demás existía. Pero necesitaba saber más.

—Ella todavía te quiere. —Una declaración, no una pregunta.

—No, solo somos amigos y ella trabaja para mí.

¿De verdad no ve que todavía lo desea?

—Ella quiere tenerte.

—Sólo es protectora y tiene una personalidad agresiva.

Eso es decir a la ligera.

—¿Qué hace ella por ti? —Una pregunta capciosa.

—Es mi gerente de ventas. Ella vende las películas en las grandes cadenas y gestiona el equipo de ventas.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, había pensado que estaba en el cine por su apariencia sexual de gata.

—Oh.

Edward sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando con mi respuesta.

—Ella estaba en el cine, se retiró y trabaja detrás de las escenas de ahora. ¿Retirado? No podía tener más de treinta.

—¿Retirado? ¿Tan joven?

—Probablemente lo hizo sesenta o setenta películas. Es una leyenda en el negocio.

Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Eso era más de lo que necesitaba saber. Inmediatamente me sentí insegura y nerviosa. Sabía que Edward había estado con muchas mujeres, pero no me había permitido pensar en el nivel de experiencia de las mujeres con las que había estado o que había tenido. Mi única experiencia antes de que Edward fue con Jacob, debí haber parecido inexperta y torpe para Edward.

El hombre realmente podía leer mi mente. Empujó suavemente mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y me levantó la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú lo haces Bella. No hay comparación, así que saca esa mierda fuera de su mente. Ahora.

—¿Cómo haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Saber lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo?

—Es importante para mí, así que presto atención. —Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

No había manera de responder a eso, así que decidí abrazarlo apretadamente en su lugar. Para demostrarle lo importante que era para mí también.

.

.

En realidad pensé que estaba bien con todo lo que había aprendido del negocio de Edward en unos pocos días. Entonces volví a mi departamento sola y tuve la oportunidad de realmente pensar en ello. Me había engañado a mí misma pensando que no era gran cosa, pero bastó medio día lejos de Edward y un mensaje de voz de Jacob en mi contestador, para que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

Recordé cuan excitada estaba viendo a la pareja actuando en escena en la oficina de Edward. Ambos explotamos con tal necesidad carnal, que prácticamente corrimos para tener privacidad y así poder satisfacer nuestras ansias. ¿Qué ocurre cuando no estoy allí?, recuerdo la forma en que todas las mujeres miraban a Edward como si quisieras comérselo vivo, especialmente Rosalie. Sería tan fácil para él tener lo que quisiera, una mujer con experiencia que sabe cómo satisfacer a un hombre. Estar conmigo no había sido suficiente ni para Jacob, y él no tenía estrellas porno a su entera disposición.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí estaba contenta de que Edward estuviera de viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta mañana en la noche. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aclarar mi mente. Estando alrededor de él sólo hacía que todo pareciera tan fácil y natural, como si fuéramos sólo él y yo contra el mundo, y nadie más existiera. Pero esa no era la realidad. Estuve caminando con los ojos vendados por mucho tiempo con Jacob, y no podría permitirme estar ciega otra vez. Duele mucho cuando se termina.

Revisé mi correo, intercambié algunos mensajes con Alice, y decidí llamar a mi mamá antes de tener que alistarme para el trabajo. Ella me había dejado otro mensaje hace algunos días, pero yo estaba en casa de Edward y me olvidé completamente de llamarla de vuelta.

Hablamos por un rato acerca de su club de libros y de cómo me estaba adaptando a la ciudad. No había planeado mencionar a Edward, porque no quería preocuparla. Sabía que ella había estado preocupada por mí después de mi ruptura con Jacob, y creo que sería mejor no contarle que estoy pasando la mayoría de mi tiempo libre con un hombre que ella asumiría que es solo una aventura por despecho.

—Estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que enviar un escuadrón de búsqueda por ti cariño.

—Lo siento mamá, salí y no escuché el mensaje hasta esta mañana. —Media mentira era mejor que una mentira completa.

—Te llamé hace tres días, ¿Estabas de viaje por un show?

Maldición, olvidé que a mamá no se le escapa ni una, y que necesito ser más cuidadosa.

—Umm, no. Estaba con unos amigos.

—¿Amigos de Alice?

—Umm, no. —¿Por qué no puedo ser una mejor mentirosa? Algunos no tienen que siquiera pensar en una mentira, ellos sólo abren sus bocas y ellas salen con fluidez.

—¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

Mierda. No se iba a detener hasta obtener una explicación.

—No mamá. Conocí a alguien. No lo iba a mencionarlo porque es todo muy reciente. —Si contamos Isla Esme, han sido casi dos meses, así que exactamente muy nuevo no era verdad.

—Oh. —Sabía cómo funcionaba mi madre. Cuando quiere más información, dice —OH—. Y yo siendo el tipo de persona que soy, no sería capaz de soportar el incómodo silencio que vendría después, así que terminaría vomitándole una explicación. Pero no estaba planeando tocar el tema de Edward.

—Sí mamá, es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso aún.

—Oh.

Maldita sea.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí, mamá. Estoy bien.

—¿Entonces debo estar preocupada por el hombre al que estás viendo?

Sí mamá él hace pornografía y tiene un problema con el control.

—No mamá, no quise decir que debieras preocuparte.

—Oh.

¡Maldición! necesito salirme de su telaraña.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, sabía que te preocuparías de que yo estuviera en una relación tan pronto después de lo que pasó con Jacob.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti cariño, eso es lo que se supone que hacen las madres. ¿Entonces estás más que saliendo con alguien, estás en una relación?

Mierda, ahora la he preocupado y la puse de lleno en modo interrogatorio. No tengo más alternativa que decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sí, mamá. Su nombre es Edward y él es muy bueno para mí. —Exhalé como signo del alivio de estar finalmente diciendo la verdad.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No estaba para nada preparada para esa.

—Lo conocí en el trabajo, mamá. —Estaba demasiado mortificada para decirle que lo conocí en la que se suponía que iba a ser mi luna de miel.

—Oh, entonces trabajas con él.

De la olla hirviendo al fuego.

—Algo así, mira mamá, está sonando el timbre de la puerta. Tengo que apurarme.

—Ok, pero estoy pensando en ir por allá un fin de semana, ¿Quizás el próximo?

Oh, Dios. ¡Que he hecho!

—Seguro mamá, llámame durante la semana. Me tengo que ir rápido.

Me pateo a mí misma mientras me preparo para ir al trabajo, por no haber estado mejor preparada para hablar con mamá. La había preocupado y ahora iba a ser sometida a un agotador interrogatorio en persona.

La noche pasó rápido y el club estaba tranquilo para ser jueves. Era casi media noche y estábamos en nuestra canción final cuando lo encontré mirándome desde su asiento en el bar. Jacob. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese imbécil en el club? Miré para otro lado, pero ya era tarde, él ya sabía que lo había visto. Terminé y el no perdió tiempo en hacerse camino hasta el escenario.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ni siquiera iba a pretender ser cortés.

—Necesito hablar contigo y no me devuelves las llamadas Bella. — Jacob se acercó un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí uno. Supe que Felix estaba a mi lado antes de que lo viera sólo por la cara que puso Jacob.

—Está bien Felix, lo conozco. Pero gracias. —Sonreí de mala gana.

Vi una mirada de alivio en la cara de Jacob cuando Felix asintió y fue atrás y comenzó a empacar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Jacob? ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme? —Mi voz era baja para mantener a Felix bajo control, pero le dejé claro que estaba enojada.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Hizo una pausa como escaneando mi rostro—. ¿Por Favor?

Exhalé sonoramente.

—Bien, pero tengo que empacar, así que tendrás que esperar.

Jacob asintió, y fue a esperar al bar.

Me tomé mi tiempo en empacar. Tenía que asegurarme de que Felix estaba bien, tres veces más antes de que se fuera…, Aún quedaban algunos rezagados en el club, así que al menos no tendría que estar sola con Jacob. Finalmente caminé hacia el bar, aunque temía mirar a Jacob, no era tanto como tener una conversación con él en mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Quieres un shoot de Tequila? —Me molestó que el supiera que yo sí quería, pero me negué a darle la satisfacción de saber cuan bien me conocía.

—No. —Permanecí a un par de metros lejos de él mientras estaba sentado en el taburete del bar.

—¿Nos podemos sentar en una mesa para que tengamos más privacidad? ¿Por favor? — Jacob miró al barman que estaba parado a unos metros y después regresó su mirada a mí.

Caminamos hasta una mesa vacía a unos metros del bar y nos sentamos sin decir una palabra, dejando que él me siguiera como un cachorrito.

Jacob se sentó y me quedé mirándolo, esperando por la razón por la que estaba en mi trabajo. Se veía incomodo mientras estaba sentado ahí mirándome. Él tomó mi mano cuando comenzó a hablar.

— Bella, no sé por dónde empezar. Lo siento mucho y te necesito.

Retiré mi mano de la suya como si fuera fuego y me estuviera quemando. Pasé de repente de enojada a cercana a la ira. Me puse de pie y le hablé alto.

—¿Es eso por lo que viniste?

Jacob saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó para agarrar mi brazo.

— Bella, háblame. Tú sabes…

—Quita tus malditas manos de ella. —Escuché la voz de Edward incluso antes de que lo viera.

Jacob se giró hacia la voz y no lo vio venir. El puño de Edward chocó con el hueso de la mejilla de Jacob y escuché un ruidoso Crack. Jacob cayó sobre la mesa y luchó por recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Jacob mientras se agarraba la mejilla.

El brazo de Edward me alcanzó y me tiró detrás de él y se acercó un paso más hacia Jacob.

—Parece que ella no quería que la tocaras.

Jacob me miró confundido.

—¿ Bella, ¿Quién es este tipo?

Todo pasó tan rápido que yo sólo me quede parada mirando a Jacob.

—¿Nena, estás bien? —La voz de Edward era más suave cuando me habló, pero la rabia seguía en él.

—Estoy bien, no me hizo daño.

—¿Nena? ¿Quién es este tipo Bella? —La voz de Jacob era enojada. ¿El imbécil pensó que podía venir a mi trabajo para disculparse después de lo que me hizo y encima ponerse celoso y enojarse?

—Él es mi novio Jacob, como si eso fuera de tu incumbencia.

—¿ Jacob? — Edward me miró para que le confirmara si era ese Jacob. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

No esperaba que Edward estuviera feliz de tener que conocer a Jacob, pero tampoco esperaba que tuviera el coraje y lo golpeara de nuevo. El segundo puñetazo aterrizó en la nariz de Jacob y la sangre voló por todos lados. Seguridad nos rodeó, no era que Edward necesitara alguna ayuda.

—¿Está usted bien Señor Cullen?

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no había nadie aquí para vigilar a Bella?

El equipo de seguridad se apuró en dar una excusa.

—Umm… ella terminó de tocar y el club estaba casi vacío y estábamos cambiando turnos…

Edward no les dio tiempo de terminar.

—Saquen a este imbécil de aquí y los espero en mi oficina a las siete de la mañana. No voy a lidiar con esto esta noche.

—Sí señor. —Los tres guardias de seguridad ayudaron a Jacob a pararse y por un segundo me sentí mal por él.

Edward agarró mi mano y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta de que yo seguía parada ahí.

—Vámonos, Bella. —Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y miré por última vez a Jacob antes de comenzar a caminar de la mano de Edward hacia la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

**los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen **

* * *

Capítulo 12

Seth estaba esperando afuera y no dije ni una palabra hasta que estábamos a medio camino a casa de Edward. Entonces recordé por qué había estado confundida de ver a Edward, se suponía que debía estar fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana.

—Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana.

—¿Es por eso que estabas con él Bella? — Edward giró su cabeza hacia mí, su rostro estaba enmascarado e ilegible.

—¿Qué? No. Ni siquiera sabía que vendría, él sólo se presentó allí.

—Volví porque no quería dormir sin ti a mi lado. — Edward lo dijo como si estuviera burlándose de sí mismo sólo diciéndolo, por sólo sentirse así.

No sabía qué decir. Sus palabras fueron tan dulces, pero el tono en el que las dijo contradecían su significado.

—¿No me crees? —dije.

—No sé qué pensar Bella. Entré allí y vi a este bastardo tocándote y lo perdí. Luego vi tu cara, y él tratando de agarrarte y quise matarlo.

—Lo siento Edward. —Alcancé su mano y vi sus hinchados y magullados nudillos por primera vez. Edward se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes Bella?

—Siento que él haya venido. Siento que por mi culpa te hayas herido la mano. —dije cada palabra mirando directamente a sus ojos, los vi suavizarse y supe que me creía.

—No es tu culpa.

Edward permaneció en su cocina, con la espalda apoyada en la isla de la encimera, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, los brazos cruzados encima del pecho, mirándome ponerle una bolsa de hielo. Me quedé frente a él en silencio, esperando que me pasara su mano.

—Mano. —demandé.

Edward levantó su ceja al escuchar mi tono de demanda, pero noté como la parte superior de su boca se torcía ligeramente, y él trataba de ocultarlo. Me dio su mano y lo vi tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor mientras yo sostenía el hielo sobre sus magullados nudillos que ya estaban de un adorable tono violeta.

Él miró directo a mis ojos.

—¿Qué era lo que él quería Bella?

—Trató de disculparse y de decirme que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y que quiere que vuelva con él. —le dije en voz baja.

Edward cerró sus ojos por un minuto y esperé con ansias su respuesta.

—¿Quieres volver con él?

—¿Qué? —Me sorprendió de que tan sólo preguntara una cosa así—. ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarlo! Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta, pero realmente nunca le pertenecí a él. Edward me quitó la bolsa de hielo de las manos y la puso en el mesón detrás de él. Tomó mis manos en las suyas y las trajo detrás de mi espalda, asegurándolas con sus manos mientras me apretaba contra él.

—¿A quién perteneces Bella?

Mi corazón se derritió al darme cuenta de que éste fuerte y controlador hombre necesitaba mi confirmación.

—A ti, Edward.

—Dilo, Bella. —Me apretó tan fuerte que ya no quedaba espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Mi corazón aleteaba salvajemente, sabía que era verdad, pero no lo había admitido en voz alta. Mi voz era casi un susurro cuando lo miré.

—Te pertenezco a ti.

El agarre de Edward sobre mis manos en mi espalda se apretó. Sus ojos verde se pusieron casi oscuros y salvajes.

—Dilo otra vez. Más fuerte.

Alcé mi voz y encontré su mirada.

—Te pertenezco a ti.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos con urgencia y nuestras bocas se deslizaron con fuerza mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban con una necesidad insaciable. Me levantó y envolvió mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí su dureza presionándome y sin darme cuenta jadeé. Mi reacción lo puso más frenético. Su mano en mi culo me apretó más fuerte contra él mientras nuestro beso lo estaba llevando a un estado casi violento. Su otra mano agarró mi pelo y nos forzó a separarnos a propósito.

—Dilo otra vez.

Yo estaba sin aliento y jadeando.

—Te pertenezco a ti, Edward.

Él gruñó y sentí sus manos buceando entre mis piernas, deslizando sus dedos bajo mi ropa interior, encontrando rápidamente mi clítoris con su pulgar. Presionaba con delicadeza y masajeaba en pequeños círculos rápidamente. Sabía que se estaba asegurando de que estuviera lista para tomarlo. Incluso en su estado más frenético ponía mis necesidades por sobre las suyas propias. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba húmeda y lista, nos giró, de forma en que mi culo descansaba en la encimera mientras abría sus pantalones liberando su enorme erección.

Sentí la ancha cima de su polla en mi entrada y traté desesperadamente de liberar mis manos de su fuerte agarre detrás de mi espalda, desesperada por tocarlo, deslizar mis manos de arriba debajo de su enorme longitud. Pero mis intentos eran en vano ante el fuerte agarre de Edward. Él hacía círculos con sus caderas con sólo la punta dentro de mí. Arqueé mi espalda tratando de empujarlo más profundo dentro de mí, pero la otra mano de Edward me sujetaba en el lugar donde él me quería.

—Otra vez. —ordenó.

—Te pertenezco a ti, sólo a ti. —Mi llanto era desesperado, lo necesitaba dentro tan locamente que dolía. Pero mi respuesta fue cruda y llena de emoción y gané lo que quería. Edward se enterró profundamente dentro de mí, estirándome a lo ancho mientras me llenaba hasta la base. Se apretó profundamente dentro de mí, desesperado por ir aún más lejos.

—Otra vez. —Su voz era rasposa y profunda.

—A ti, pertenezco a ti, sólo a ti.

Edward me sostuvo en mi lugar, restringiendo mis movimientos y bombeando fuerte y profundo en mí, como si su vida dependiera de llenarme. Su constante y rítmico palpitar dentro de mí una y otra vez, más y más profundo me tenía jadeado enloquecida y estaba en el borde de lo que sabía que iba a ser un salvaje y elevado orgasmo. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a dejar que me inundara mientras él continuaba sus brutales estocadas.

—Abre tus ojos. —Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar los suyos—. Otra vez.

Mi orgasmo me rasgó ante su orden.

—Yo te pertenezco. —gemí incapaz de terminar la oración en un solo aliento.

Su ritmo se aceleró y sabía que él no iba a ser capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

—A ti.

Las dos últimas palabras llegaron en un grito mientas el orgasmo inundaba completamente todo mi cuerpo, agitándome hasta mi núcleo. Sentí el calor del semen de Edward fluir a través de mí, mientras el vaciaba su cuerpo y llenaba el mío. Gruñó mi nombre y mi cuerpo colapsó deshecho en sus brazos. Era vagamente consciente de que Edward me llevó a la cama y me cubrió, pero estaba exhausta y emocionalmente desahogada y mi cuerpo necesitaba escaparse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendí de encontrar a Edward a mi lado cuando desperté. Habíamos establecido una rutina donde él se levantaba mientras yo dormía y cuando despertaba iba a buscarlo en su oficina horas después.

—Aun estas en la cama. —Sonreí y me acurruqué más cerca de él.

Él me respondió con su boca en mi cabello, mientras me besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—No podía dejarte esta mañana. —Yo sabía a qué se refería. Yo también lo necesitaba a mi lado esa mañana después de la noche que pasamos.

—Me alegra que no pudieras. —dije suavemente. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, jugando con una mota de vello, rizándolo entre mis dedos

—. Mi madre estará viniendo de visita el próximo fin de semana. —Su mano había estado acariciando mi cabello de repente de detuvo en su lugar.

—¿Quieres que la conozca?

Pensé en lo que me estaba preguntado.

—No creo que tenga opción. Creo que mencioné que había conocido a alguien y ella comenzó el interrogatorio por teléfono. Si no llega a conocerte no dormirá en un mes. Edward se rió ligeramente y sentí alivio de no parecía haberse molestado por mi respuesta.

—¿Dónde se va a quedar?

No había pensado en eso. Mi departamento era pequeño, pero ella podría compartir mi cama conmigo por una o dos noches, y lidiar con el poco espacio. Aunque así no habría escapatoria a su inquisición en un área tan pequeña.

—En mi casa supongo, realmente no hablamos sobre eso.

—Les apuntaré una suite aquí, así cada una puede tener su propio dormitorio. Le diré al gerente que les anote a ambas un día de spa para que se puedan relajar y mimarse juntas. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré.

—Eso es muy dulce, pero no podría pedirte que lo hicieras.

—Tú no me lo pediste, yo te lo ofrecí, y quiero hacerlo. Además, tengo mi propia agenda secreta. Te mantiene cerca de mí y suavizará a tu mamá para mí. Me reí.

—No puedo imaginar que alguna mujer pudiera necesitar suavizante para no caer de cabeza a tus pies. Edward rodó sobre mi juguetonamente.

—¿Eso es así?

—Eres el sueño de una madre. Alto y guapo, buenos modales, dientes derechos y adinerado.

—¿Y qué con los sueños de su hija? ¿Cómo estoy con esos?

—Los cumples todos. —Levanté mi cabeza y lo besé suavemente.

La siguiente semana pasó volando y estaba sorprendida por el hecho de estar deseando la visita de mi mamá. Jason se había quejado, pero me dio la noche del sábado libre y el pensamiento de alojarse en el Cullen Grand y tener todo el día tratamientos de spa con mi mamá era emocionante. Al principio mi mamá se mostró reacia con la idea de quedarnos en un hotel pero luego la puse al corriente con Edward y sus hoteles y se quedó contenta con la idea pronto. Sonaba entusiasmada de visitarme y me di cuenta de que también la extrañaba y quería verla.

Edward insistió en que Seth fuera a buscar a mi mamá la mañana del sábado y arregló lo que parecía ser un día increíble. Desayunamos en Café Dum, el restaurant de cinco estrellas del hotel. Manicuras, pedicuras y lavado y secado en el Spa Lux. Nos había reservado la Suite Presidencial, un piso por debajo del ático de Edward que ocupa todo el piso superior. Edward me dio la llave de la Suite el sábado en la mañana y me dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer todo el día y que nos vería en nuestra habitación a las siete, antes de la cena. Tomé el elevador un piso hacia abajo y encontré que todo el piso tenía Suites con el nombre de algún presidente y la silueta de su perfil.

Siguiendo las señales para llegar a la Suite presidencial, pasé a Ford, Lincoln, Washington y Kennedy. Cuando pasaba por la Suite Kennedy, recordé que Edward me había dicho que tenía una "Suite de sexo" y me pregunté si alguna de ellas era su secreto nidito de amor. ¿Tal vez la Suite Kennedy? Después de todo era conocido por ser el presidente mujeriego. Odié el pensamiento de la Suite de Edward hundiéndose en mi cerebro para opacar el día después de todo lo que él había hecho para que mi mamá y yo tuviéramos un día perfecto. Llegué a la puerta doble de la Suite presidencial y deslice la llave para abrirla. El olor de flores frescas me golpeó inmediatamente cuando entré. La Suite era hermosa y enorme. Del piso al techo había ventanales con vistas a Manhattan, brillantes suelos de mármol y tres enormes ramos de rosas blancas asentados en chispeantes floreros de cristal alrededor de la sala de estar. A la derecha había una chimenea, con un enorme espejo con marco de cristal tallado encima del mantel..

Esperaba que la Suite fuera bonita pero esto era más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. No había caído en cuenta de que la Suite era verdaderamente presidencial y que probablemente hubiera albergado a presidentes. Caminé hacia la mesa, en donde había una nota en uno de los floreros con las dos docenas de rosas. Abrí la nota reconociendo la letra de Edward inmediatamente.

"_Bella, espero que disfruten de la Suite. El pensamiento de tenerte tan cerca, y sin embargo, no en nuestra cama, va a matarme esta noche. Edward." _

Santa. Mierda. Nuestra cama. ¿Siquiera se dio cuenta de que escribió eso?

Mi corazón se hundió con el pensamiento de que Edward pensara en su cama como nuestra. Estaba cayendo más y más profundo por el increíble hombre y todas las pequeñas cosas que hacía por mí. Él me hacía sentir cuidada en tantos niveles. Me cuidaba física, emocional y definitivamente, sexualmente. Miraba por la Suite, sintiéndome sumergida en mis sentimientos por Edward, me di cuenta de que lo que él necesitaba oír de mí era verdad, yo le pertenecía.

Al final del día me sentía como una princesa. Sabía que el spa era exclusivo y esperaba un buen servicio, pero Edward se había asegurado de que todo lo que necesitara estuviera cubierto. Estaba segura de que los empleados tenían que haber sido avisados de quién era porque ellos no podrían haber sido tan atentos con cada cliente todos los días de la manera en la que lo eran con mi mamá y conmigo. Tomamos champaña y usamos batas de felpa que tenían bordadas nuestras iniciales y fuimos tratadas verdaderamente como de la realeza. La joven que hizo mi manicure era dulce pero platicadora. Me contó que el spa había traído a uno de los mayores estilistas para nuestros tratamientos y que el Señor Cullen escogió a nuestros masajistas personalmente. Estaba impresionada, pero no sorprendida, por todo lo que Edward había llegado a hacer. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que una de las razones de que fuera tan exitoso era que él no hacía nada a la mitad.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la Suite tenía un timbre hasta que sonó a las siete de la noche puntualmente. Claro que yo estaba llegando tarde y Edward estaba justo a tiempo. Abrí la puerta y arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un gran beso y abrazo. Edward me sonrió.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Fue por ser el mejor novio del mundo, tuvimos el mejor de los días. Gracias bebé. —Me paré en las puntas de mis pies y gentilmente lo besé otra vez en los labios.

—Bueno, realmente espero que tú seas Edward, por ese tipo de recibimiento que te dio. —Escuché a mi mamá hablar detrás de mí y me sonrojé pensando en lo que ella me había visto hacer. Debí haber parecido una colegiala corriendo hacia el chico que le gustaba.

Edward me sonrió con su sonrisa increíblemente perfecta y sus labios llenos, alargó la mano de un brazo y dejo la otra apretada alrededor de mi cintura.

—Usted debe ser la Señora Swan, es un placer conocerla.

Buen Dios. Justo ahí decidí que mis hijos iban a ir a la misma escuela a la que Edward había ido, solo para que pudieran salir con sus increíblemente seductores modales. Mi mamá sacudió la mano de Edward y puedo jurar que se sonrojó un poco mientras decía.

—Llámame Raneé, por favor.

—Raneé. — Edward asintió y soltó su mano.

—Ve a arreglarte cariño, siempre estás tarde. No le diré a Edward muchas historias acerca de tu niñez si te apuras. —Mamá se rió, pero sabía que no estaba bromeando.

Le respondí con una silenciosa cara de —te mataré si lo haces— mientras pasaba y luego corrí a terminar de arreglarme. Oí a Edward y a mi mamá reírse unas pocas veces en la otra habitación y, a pesar de que tenía miedo de las horribles historias de mi niñez que ella estaba compartiendo, el sonido de ellos riéndose juntos calentó mi corazón.

Edward se levantó cuando estaba entrando a la habitación. Los únicos momentos en que el hombre no tenía perfectos modales era la cama. En el dormitorio, era dominante y estaba al mando, un contraste raro, de algún modo, con el caballero de —por favor y gracias— que estaba parado delante de mí. A pesar de que si realmente lo pensaba, el Edward del dormitorio y el caballero, tenían una cosa en común, cuidaban de mí.

La cena fue increíble, a pesar de que mi mamá compartió muchas historias vergonzosas de mi niñez. Le contó a Edward de mi afición a correr desnuda cuando tenía cuatro años y cuando me quité toda la ropa y monté mi bicicleta por toda la cuadra desnuda. Aparentemente, sólo recorrí una docena de casas antes de que la vecina llamara para informar que estaba molesta con mi comportamiento lascivo. Sabía por la cara de Edward, durante esa historia en particular, que oiría más acerca mis desnudos después.

Mamá no molestó tanto a Edward como pensé que lo haría, pero parecía satisfecha con las respuestas que recibió, de las preguntas que logró hacer. La copa de vino con la cena, junto con el masaje durante el día y qué las cosas fueran tan bien, me permitieron relajarme. Pero mi descanso no duró mucho, cada músculo saltó a una apretada bola de estrés, el momento en el que vi al padre de Edward caminando en el restaurante. Dije en silencio una oración para que no nos viera, pero Dios no estaba escuchándome.

Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no tuvo ninguna advertencia hasta que su papá estaba parado junto a nuestra mesa.

—Isabella, que agradable es verte. —Observé cómo la cara de Edward se transformaba, sus ojos sonrientes se cerraron y su mandíbula se tensó cuando volteó con una cara de acero—. Hijo, ¿no fue suficiente salir con una chica bonita esta tarde, tenías que traer a su hermana también?

Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo, si Edward le decía más de dos palabras a su padre, sabía que esto terminaría mal. Me adelanté.

—Esta es mi madre, Raneé, Señor Cullen. —Mi mamá volteó a ver al papá de Edward y la vi observarlo. Él era una mayor, y más pulida versión de Edward.

Edward era sexy con sus características cinceladas, pero había algo acerca de él que se veía áspero y rugoso. Su padre, por otro lado, gritaba dinero y no parecía que hubiera tenido una pelea en su vida. Pero seguía siendo un hombre muy guapo, un hecho que claramente mi mamá no se perdió.

—¿No te dije que me llames Edward, Isabella? De la manera en la que ustedes dos han estado inseparables últimamente, podrías llamarme papá algún día. —Su padre me guiñó un ojo con su comentario. El padre de Edward tomó la mano de mi madre y pensé que Edward iba a explotar cuando se llevó su mano hacia su boca y besó suavemente la parte superior. Por suerte, mi puntería era buena, y mi pie se reunió con el de Edward bajo la mesa cuando empezó a empujar la silla para levantarse. Me miró y yo a él con ojos amenazadores, rogándole que se quedara ahí. Me sorprendió que me escuchara.

Mi madre se ruborizó un poco.

—Encantada de conocerlo, Señor Cullen.

—A ti también, querida. Puedo ver de dónde Bella obtuvo su belleza. —Mierda, mierda, mierda. Por la mirada en la cara de Edward, sabía que estaba punto de explotar y que tenía que hacer algo rápido. Me paré torpemente—. Fue agradable verlo, Señor Cullen, tendrán que disculparme, iba a ir al tocador antes de que se acercara. Mamá, ¿por qué no me acompañas? —Mamá parecía decepcionada de ser alejada del elegante Señor Edward Cullen, pero no obstante, se levantó para acompañarme.

—Fue un placer conocerlo, Señor Cullen. —Mamá le dio la mano otra vez y yo asentí, sabiendo que si su padre me tocaba enviaría a Edward sobre el borde y podría explotar.

—Ahora vuelvo Edward. —Sonreí y ensanché mis ojos hacia Edward, otra advertencia.

Me tomé tanto tiempo como pude en el baño, tratando de esperar fuera de cualquier tormenta que se avecinaba en el restaurante. Mamá no pareció darse cuenta de algo inusual sobre la visita del padre de Edward a nuestra mesa, y, si lo hizo, no dijo nada. De cualquier manera, estaba agradecida de no tener que explicarle nada. Me apliqué mi lápiz labial, tratando de ganar tiempo y luego respiré hondo mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa. Fue un alivio encontrar que el padre de Edward no estaba y no me atrevía a mirar por el restaurante por miedo a encontrarlo. Edward estaba sentado en la mesa y me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño vaso de cristal que no estaba antes ahí.

Mientras nos sentábamos me di cuenta de que ordenó un trago y se lo tomó mientras estábamos en el baño.

—Ordené que el postre lo llevaran a mi Suite, Raneé dijo que quería ver mi piso. —Su voz era más dura de lo normal pero sabía que lo estaba intentando por mí. Murmuré unas gracias y me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento. Edward mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y no miró hacia atrás cuando salimos del restaurante. Vi a su padre por el rabillo de mi ojo, sentado con una mujer que parecía de, al menos, 20 años.

Después del postre y un gran recorrido por su ático, Edward nos acompañó hacia la Suite Presidencial. Mi mamá dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, concediéndonos unos minutos de privacidad.

—¿Estás bien? Me asusté unos minutos al ver tu cara cuando tu papá fue a nuestra mesa.

—Trataré con él luego. —Enterró su cara en mi cabello y mordisqueo mi cuello.

Solté unas risitas.

—Detente, mi mamá está en la habitación de al lado.

—Podrías subir después de que se duerma. — Edward me provocó mientras seguía dando besos en mi cuello.

Me zafé de su alcance.

—De ninguna manera. Creo que de verdad le gustas. No echaré eso a perder. —Lo molesté juguetonamente mientras caminaba alrededor de él y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Edward le dio la espalda a la puerta y tomó mi cara en sus manos.

—¿Crees que le gusto? —Él podría ser irresistiblemente adorable cuando quería.

—Sí, creo que te ama.

—Nunca había conocido a la mamá de una chica antes.

Se me había olvidado que él no tenía experiencia en relaciones, y cosas como conocer a mis padres era su primera experiencia. Parecía tan confiado y seguro haciendo estas cosas que era fácil olvidar que era nuevo para él. Me encantó que le importara agradarle a mi madre y que estuviera nervioso. Si era posible, lo hacía más fascinante para mí.

—Bueno, mi madre te amó. —Me puse de puntitas y besé su nariz. Edward me besó de nuevo castamente de buenas noches y lo vi caminar por el pasillo. Podría jurar que miró la Suite Kennedy y luego de regreso a mí confirmando mi duda de antes.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo! de esta primera parte, me avisan si quieren que siga publicando la segunda parte :D**


	14. Chapter 14

l**os personajes y la historia no me pertenecen **

* * *

Capítulo 13

El sábado por la noche no me importó ir a trabajar, pero sólo porque sabía que Edward y Alice irían al club. Alice traería a algunos amigos de su banda y me sorprendió cuando Edward había accedido a reunirse con ellos. Alice me había dicho que invitó a Edward, pero nunca esperé realmente que estuviera de acuerdo para unirse a ellos.

Alice y sus amigos llegaron primero, y yo podría decir que la fiesta no estaba comenzando; que habían estado celebrando durante al menos un par de horas. Eran ruidosos y escandalosos, pero era justo lo que el club necesitaba. Alice estaba vestida con uno de sus habituales vestidos para irse de fiesta, botas negras de cuero de tacón de doce centímetros de alto que llegaban a sus rodillas, una mini falda y una apretada camiseta negra de un concierto de Alice estampada con lentejuelas rojas. Escogí una canción que sabía que ella no podría resistirse y vi cómo ella se dirigió a la pista de baile. Para cuando la canción terminó, el número de personas en la pista de baile se había duplicado. La energía de Alice podría conseguir una fiesta en un funeral.

No podía resistir llamar Alice al escenario para una canción. Por supuesto que no tomó mucho obligarla. No podía recordar a Alice rechazando una oportunidad para cantar desde que éramos niñas. No importaba donde o cuando; ella estaba siempre lista para una presentación. Dije a la banda el nombre de la canción que cantaríamos y nos turnamos para cantar partes diferentes. No habíamos practicado la canción juntas durante años, pero ninguna dudó cuando fue nuestro turno de cantar. Esto de cantar vino naturalmente con Alice, siempre hacíamos esto desde el tercer grado. Cuando nos zambullimos en el coro cantando en perfecta armonía juntas, vi a Edward poner la mirada en nosotras desde la barra. Le sonreí y él asintió y me levantó su vaso.

Las personas amaron nuestra interpretación y yo sabía que esto era un mal momento para tomar un descanso. Yo debería haber guardado la energía para cantar otra canción bailable. Pero quería saludar al hermoso hombre al otro lado del lugar y mostrarle a Alice el lugar que había reservado para ellos.

Edward no se movió mientras caminaba en su dirección, pero sus ojos nunca me abandonaron. Admiré su magnífico rostro mientras caminaba, capturada por sus ojos verdes que centellean en la semioscuridad del club. Su mirada en mi quemaba. No dije ni una palabra ni tampoco él. En cambio, alcé mi boca y fui hacia la suya. Esto tomó menos de dos segundos para que Edward recobrara el control del beso que yo había comenzado. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y sostuvo mi cara donde quería y me besó profundamente.

Cuando rompió el beso, mis rodillas estaban débiles. Estaba en medio de un club, el club donde trabajaba, y el hombre me tenía jadeando y sin aliento en menos de veinte segundos. Yo debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de comenzar algo remotamente sexual con Edward en público.

—Parecía que lo estaban disfrutando allá arriba. —El pulgar de Edward frotó mi labio inferior mientras hablaba.

Respiré hondo para recobrar la compostura.

—Lo estaba, realmente amo cantar con Alice.

Alice rompió en nuestra burbuja, destilando sarcasmo en su voz.

—Yo diría que consigan una habitación, pero ya tú tienes un hotel entero lleno de habitaciones, ¿verdad?

Edward y yo miramos a Alice de vuelta.

—Lo tengo. Pero tengo que advertir a las masas hambrientas de hombres que de alguna manera babean por ustedes dos en el escenario, ¿verdad? —Las palabras de Edward fueron dichas en la broma, pero yo sabía que había un elemento de verdad en ellos. Él era definitivamente un perro alfa que marcaba su territorio.

—Bueno, no alejes a las masas de mí, no tengo un príncipe encantador para barrerme de mis pies al final de noche aún. — Alice guiñó y se levantó de puntillas y besó a Edward en la mejilla.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, Alice nos presentó a sus amigos. Algunos de ellos que yo ya conocía de la banda, pero había unas caras nuevas. Después de unos minutos, me disculpé y volví para reincorporarme a la banda. La noche pasó rápidamente y amé mirar a mis amigos bailar y disfrutar de mi música. Traté de no concentrarme en Edward, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía estar en una habitación con él y no mirarlo. Y lo sorprendí mirándome en más de una ocasión también.

A la tarde siguiente, estuve en la cama con un poco de resaca por los shoots de tequila que me tomé con Alice después de que terminé de trabajar. Mi cabeza colgaba de lado al pie de la cama, las sábanas estaban hasta mi cuello. Una hora antes, Edward salió de su oficina y se sentó con su espalda contra la cabecera, tecleando en el ordenador portátil en su regazo.

—¿Realmente te gusta esta película?

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, amaba verlo de esa manera, llevando puesto una camiseta blanca simple y vaqueros y sus pies cruzados en los tobillos, sus piernas largas extendidas hacia abajo del largo de la cama. Él parecía tan joven y relajado, y yo sabía que ese era un lado de él que muchas personas no conocían.

—Es un clásico, ¿a quién no le gusta Ghost?

—Nena, a los hombres no les gusta Ghost.

—¿No?

—No, no nos gusta.

—¿Y tú hablas por todos los hombres? —Elevé una ceja con curiosidad.

—Lo Hago.

Me arrastré lentamente en la cama, sentándome a horcajadas en sus piernas.

—¿Qué le gusta a los hombres entonces?

Edward sonrió abiertamente y cerró su ordenador portátil.

—Tu, desnuda y la tv apagada.

Hice presión con mi pelvis y sentí su erección que apuñalaba en mi hendidura.

—¿Todos los hombres, o sólo tú? —Bromeé rodando mis caderas.

Edward se inclinó y firmemente se agarró de mis costillas.

—No habrá ningún otro hombre que te vea desnuda. Me incliné y mordí su oreja suavemente antes de susurrar,

—Porque te pertenezco.

El lunes siguiente era el cumpleaños de Edward y yo quería sorprenderlo, pero ¿Qué le das a un hombre con recursos ilimitados y un comprador personal con gusto exquisito? Me devané los sesos por casi una semana y me decidí por un regalo con sentido en vez de algo en una tienda que no podía realmente conseguir y que él realmente no quería. Yo estaba segura de que era una gran idea, hasta que estaba en mi camino a su oficina para sorprenderlo, entonces pensé que era un regalo estúpido y que me avergonzaría.

El guardia me saludó en la puerta y me reconoció de mi visita anterior con Edward. Le dije que quería sorprender a Edward por su cumpleaños. Él dudó para dejarme entrar, pero después lo hizo cuando le tranquilicé que estaba bien. Pasé a unas personas en el camino hacia a la puerta de la oficina de Edward, todos ellos me saludaron y parecieron recordarme. Yo me sentía segura hasta que estuve en frente de la puerta de su oficina cerrada. De repente me sentí como un intruso y no estaba segura de si debía llamar o entrar. Decidí llamar.

Edward gritó que entrara, abrí la puerta. Él estaba apoyado en su brazo doblado en el frente de su escritorio y Rosalie sentada delante de él, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Su cara mostró sorpresa con mi visita, pero no hizo ninguna tentativa de esconder lo que fuera que hacía. Rosalie se dio vuelta y me vio, dándome una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Bella, está todo bien?

Entré unos pasos, sintiéndome de pronto enferma del estómago.

—Yo... Yo... Yo... sólo quería sorprenderte con un regalo de cumpleaños… Pero veo que estás ocupado, perdón por interrumpir. —Puse el paquete envuelto sobre el sofá de su oficina y di vuelta hacia la puerta, deseando desesperadamente salir de allí. Era de repente como si todo el aire del edificio había sido extraído y yo tenía que tomarlo para mi próximo aliento.

Edward me alcanzó al final de pasillo, agarrándome del brazo.

—¿ Bella, qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

No me podía girar para mirarlo por miedo a perderlo. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí de aquel día que fui a la oficina de Jacob y lo encontré apoyando contra su escritorio, su secretaria de rodillas, su cabeza bombeando mientras ella lo tomaba. Luché para liberarme a mí misma del apretón de Edward y corrí tan rápido como pude a mi coche.

Edward dejó de llamar después del primer día. No sabía por qué no le podía regresar las llamadas, Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, pero no estaba lista para hablar con él. No podía ni si quiera escuchar sus mensajes de voz. Tres días más tarde, yo todavía me arrastraba alrededor, sintiéndome enferma y lamentándome. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos y mi cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar. Mi pelo estaba enmarañado de dar vueltas y girar en la cama la noche anterior y no tenía el deseo de peinarlo. Me obligué a desnudarme y a echar agua caliente para llenar de vapor mi cuarto de baño diminuto. Un golpe en la puerta principal me asustó, cuando estuve a punto de dar un paso en la ducha.

Me puse mi bata y fui a la puerta para encontrar Edward al otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mi voz era baja y apagada.

Edward entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No sé qué carajo hice, pero me estoy volviendo loco, Bella. —Alcé la vista hacia él, viéndolo por primera vez en tres días. Él se veía como yo me sentía. El hombre impecablemente peinado con los brillantes y brillantes ojos era un desastre. Él tenía barba de tres días y su piel era cetrina y sus ojos opacos.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward. —Mi voz era un susurro y las palabras comenzaron a romperse cuando hablé. Edward dio un paso hacia mí y puse mi mano, manteniendo la distancia.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer, Bella? —Su tono era enojado y dio otro paso más cerca.

Retrocedí y hablé a su pecho.

—No puedo cerrar mis ojos y no ver lo que está pasando alrededor de mí sólo porque me hace la vida más fácil.

Edward tomó otro paso más cerca y levantó mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Mírame. ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

Miré lejos y no respondí. Yo aguantaba las lágrimas con toda mi fuerza y yo no podía ver sus ojos.

Él dejó ir mi cara y arrastrando ambas sus manos por su pelo, frustrado. Entonces él respiró hondo y agarró mi cara con ambas manos, rebajándose al nivel de mis ojos. No tenía dónde mirar, sólo a sus ojos.

—Nada está pasando y tú lo sabes. Estás asustada y yo también lo estoy.

—Él hizo una pausa y buscó mis ojos—. Nena, no soy él. No soy el idiota que te hizo tener miedo de entregarte a mí, pero deseo como el infierno poder llevarme lo que él te hizo. Porque estoy dentro. Completamente bebé. No soy perfecto y no sé qué carajo hice para merecer a alguien tan bueno como tú, pero me tienes y no me conformo con solo una parte de ti. Te quiero. Quiero todo de ti, nena.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y rodaron por mi cara. Edward me tiró cerca de él y me sostuvo hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas.

Saqué mi cara de su pecho.

—¿No está pasando nada entre tú y Rosalie? —Alcé la vista y vi la cruda vulnerabilidad expuesta en él.

—Estas sólo tú, nena. — Edward hizo una pausa y me levantó, acunándome en sus brazos—. Te pertenezco.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y mi angustia sobre la otra de vida de Edward y las personas con las que compartió, comenzó a disminuir. Comenzamos a caer de nuevo en una rutina e incluso salimos con, Jasper, el amigo de Edward, al que conocí en La isla y su nueva novia un par de veces. Estábamos empezando a establecernos como una pareja y aunque me daba miedo, era más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida.

Domingo por la mañana estábamos leyendo el periódico en la cama cuando mi teléfono sonó y mostrándome una imagen de Alice.

—Hey.

Ni siquiera llegué a terminar la palabra, cuando Alice ya estaba sobre mí. Tuve que pedirle que redujera la velocidad sólo para ser capaz de distinguir las palabras que estaba diciendo, su voz chillaba de emoción e iba a mil por hora. Yo sólo fui capaz de distinguir la última frase.

—The McCarty, Bella, ¿Lo puedes creer?

Estaba confundida y mi conversación había llamado la atención de Edward también. Me miró silencio preguntando si todo estaba bien y me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa con los McCarty?

Alice tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse.

—¡Quieren que abramos para ellos Bella! ¡Quieren que nosotras, tú y yo, nosotras, abramos para ellos!

—¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? —Me encantaban los McCarty. Hace años, cuando Alice y yo teníamos la banda en Forks, Tuvimos que hacernos amigas de un montón de otros bandas locales, una de ellas fueron los McCarty. Teníamos un respeto mutuo por la música del otro y siempre bromeábamos diciendo que algún día, abriríamos la apertura de las demás bandas cuando nos fuéramos de gira, años más tarde, los McCarty se hicieron grandes y Alice y yo estábamos felices de que, aunque no hubiéramos sido nosotras, nos alegramos de que de fueran ellos. Alice y yo habíamos estado en una docena de conciertos en los últimos años juntas, y sabía que estaban a punto para lanzar otro álbum.

—En su gira Bella. —Su voz se fue elevando de nuevo y estaba gritando—¡Ellos quieren que abramos para ellos durante toda su gira!

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenían una gira establecida aquí a corto plazo.

—No la tienen, es una Gira europea, Bella. ¡Cuatro meses cantando y viajando por Europa con los McCarty! ¿Puedes. Malditamente. Creerlo?

Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído mientras ella seguía gritando. Oh Dios. Mío. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. No tenía idea de cómo sucedió, pero era el sueño de todo músico, Me volví y miré a Edward y de repente mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Vi en su cara que escuchó la noticia que Alice había compartido. Cómo no lo iba a hacer, ella estaba gritando cada palabra.

Alice balbuceaba y seguía y seguía, mientras yo luchaba por mantener mi compostura al teléfono con ella, sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y sacado todo el aire. Me quedé encantada y emocionada, pero asustada y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuándo va a empezar? —Tuve que fingir entusiasmo, pero se me rompió el corazón cuando Edward se levantó de la cama y se fue a la sala de estar.

—¿Una semana? —Estaba exasperada—. ¿Cuándo necesitan una respuesta?

—¿Una respuesta? — Alice a rió—. ¡Ya les di una! ¡Por supuesto que vamos a hacer esto Bella!

Unos minutos más tarde fui capaz de colgar el teléfono con Alice y encontré a Edward de pie contra la ventana, mirando la ciudad. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda lo abracé con fuerza, mi frente presionaba su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos.

—¿Cuándo te vas? — Edward se giró hacia mí, juntando sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

—En una semana. Es un tour de cuatro meses por Europa.

Capté la mandíbula tensa de Edward, pero trató de ocultármelo. Apartó hacia atrás el cabello de mi cara.

—Felicidades Bella. Es tu sueño hecho realidad.

Pensé en sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto. Era mi sueño hecho realidad, pero ¿por qué se sentía como mi peor pesadilla?

—Gracias. Creo que necesitaré un poco de tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Pasaron unos días y Edward y yo seguimos nuestras vidas como de costumbre. Hablamos de la programación de la gira, los planes de viaje y los lugares que tocaríamos, pero manteniéndonos al margen de lo que más necesitábamos hablar. Nosotros. ¿Qué haría de nosotros mi partida? ¿Seríamos capaces de sobrevivir como una pareja con meses sin vernos? ¿Podríamos incluso intentar una relación de larga distancia? Yo no estaba segura de por qué no habíamos hablado de ello todavía, pero me aterraba las respuestas que necesitaban decirse.

Dos días antes de irme, me desperté para encontrar a Edward en la oficina de la casa. No podía irme sin tener la conversación, sin importar lo mucho que temía tenerla. Me senté al otro lado de su escritorio, algo que nunca había hecho antes. El único sitio en el que me sentaba en su oficina era en su regazo. Edward me miró y esperó a que hablara.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando me vaya Edward? —Mi voz era baja.

Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con sus manos se frotó la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase Bella?

—Yo no quiero ir Edward, Tengo miedo de dejarte, no quiero perderte. —

Una lágrima escapó antes de poder detenerla.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Bella. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Cuándo nos conocimos por primera vez en La isla, tú misma dijiste que te habías olvidado quien eras cuando estabas con Jacob. Tienes que hacer esto por ti,

Es tu sueño. —Vino alrededor de la mesa y me levantó, sentándome encima de su regazo—. Iré a Europa a verte y que podrás volver a casa cuando tengas unos pocos días entre los espectáculos. —Su rostro estaba serio y su tono era inquebrantable.

Sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, pero no hace que duela menos. Lo miré a los ojos y vi su sacrificio.

—Te amo Edward. —No había planeado decirlo, las palabras simplemente salieron por su propia cuenta.

Edward me levantó y me llevó a la habitación, sentándome en la cama gentilmente. Vi cómo se desabrochó los pantalones y se quitó los calzoncillos, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, me preparó y tiró de la camiseta que llevaba, por sobre mi cabeza. Se subió encima de mí y besó suavemente mis labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme en los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Bella.

Entonces me hizo el amor.

En la mañana de mi vuelo, me sorprendió que Edward dijera que necesitaba parar en su oficina.

—Sólo tengo que recoger algo, podemos detenernos de camino al aeropuerto, solo me tomaré cinco minutos.

Los dos estábamos callados, pero no tenía nada que ver con la parada no prevista en la oficina de Edward. No vería a Edward en tres semanas completas, hasta que tuviera un descanso en mi horario. Planificamos que él volaría a Roma durante cuatro días. Iría al concierto de Roma y luego nos quedaríamos tres días juntos, hasta de que tuviera que volar a Praga para el próximo show.

Seth se detuvo delante de la puerta de la oficina de Edward, abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, estaba sorprendida de que quisiera que entrara con él, después de la última vez que lo visité. Realmente no quiero que su último recuerdo de mí en su oficina sea mi comportamiento infantil de la última vez, así que le tomé la mano y fui con el sin preguntar. Asistente de Edward nos espiaba en cuanto entramos.

—Está en su escritorio. —Ella me sonrió dulcemente.

Caminamos a su oficina de la mano. Me sentí aliviada de que no tuviera ningún avistamiento de Rosalie que me pudiera causar malestar antes de que tuviera que dejarlo. Dentro de su oficina, Edward me entregó un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo. —En el interior había un hermoso llavero de plata en forma de corazón con un manojo de llaves y algunos papeles doblados.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—Las llaves del ático, mi oficina y la unidad de almacenamiento, Y un pasaje abierto en primera clase en caso de que necesites volver a casa para una visita no planificada.

Entendí los dos primeros y el último.

—¿Unidad de almacenamiento? —pregunté confundida.

—Donde pondré tus muebles para almacenarlos el próximo fin de semana. El próximo fin de semana moveré tus cosas al ático. Podrás decidir o que deseas conservar y decidir qué deseas desprenderte cuando vuelvas.

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, estaba a punto de discutir cuando, por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi la imagen que le había dado en su escritorio, perfectamente posicionado para que lo viera desde su silla. Él había tomado el presente que groseramente le había entregado en su cumpleaños y lo puso con orgullo en su escritorio. Mi imagen estaba sobre el escritorio del hombre que nunca tuvo pertenencias personales en su oficina, respiré hondo y decidí lanzar la precaución al viento.

—Okey.

—¿Está bien? —Él definitivamente esperaba más de un argumento.

Me elevé en la punta de mis dedos de los pies y lo besé dulcemente en la boca.

—Te pertenezco, ¿Por qué no?

Edward me inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y me besó profundamente.

—Voy a tener que tomar un montón de duchas de agua fría en las próximas tres semanas. —Hizo una sexy ruido gruñendo mientras apretaba mi culo y me presionaba contra su erección. Por primera vez en la semana, sentí como que de verdad podríamos hacerlo.

.

.

.

Podríamos...

* * *

**bueno este es el fin del primer libro... si quieren la continuacion simplemente digan y el martes subo el segundo libro :DD**


	15. nota importante

Nota de autor

Odio hacer y leer estas notas, pero esta vez es necesario hoy en unos minutos más subiré la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia, tiene como nombre ¿Felices por siempre?, la subiré como otra historia :D nos vemos en la continuación


End file.
